


O grande Robinns e o Maior dos Vikings

by Komrad



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komrad/pseuds/Komrad
Summary: A aventura de um Einherji que não tem nenhuma das características que o Valhalla valoriza.Eu queria pedir desculpas a todos pelo atraso enorme na entrega dos últimos capítulos. Meu PC papocou e eu perdi todos os arquivos e tive que reescrever os capítulos finais, o que demorou por que eu fiquei muito chateado e sem vontade devido ao que aconteceu. De volta ao trabalho.





	1. Eu tento ser altruísta e olha no que dá.

**Author's Note:**

> Usando o mundo nórdico do Rick para criar uma aventura de vikings da nova era. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Eu preciso fazer um enorme pedido de desculpas a quem interessar possa:
> 
> Meu HD inteiro foi perdido um tempo atrás e eu tive que substituir todo o computador. Quase nada era recuperável, o que quer dizer que perdi o resto da fanfic.
> 
> Isso me deixou muuuuuito mal por um tempo. Eu meio que me dedico mais do que devia a isso.
> 
> Combinando com o meu bloqueio em relação a outra fic, eu abandonei fics por um bom tempo, frustrado com o que tinha acontecido.
> 
> Pode parecer infantil. Talvez seja. Eu não tenho muita defesa a não ser que eu tenho depressão e às vezes a coisa menos importante na minha vida se torna algo enorme sem motivo algum e frustrações menores tomam um lugar central na minha vida e eu literalmente não consigo fazer nada por um tempo de tão acabado que eu fico.
> 
> Não estou dizendo isso para que me perdoem - eu sei que é muito chato quando um autor larga a fic na metade e você fica querendo mais.
> 
> Por isso eu estou vindo pedir desculpas. Depois que me recuperei da crise eu literalmente virei a noite escrevendo pra trazer o resto da fic para vocês. Está um pouco diferente da minha ideia inicial, mas isso tem que acontecer por que eu sou uma nova pessoa, meses depois, renovada, escrevendo. Eu espero que ainda gostem e me perdoem pela falta de educação em largar vocês.
> 
> Eu quero, também dizer, que cada Kudos e comentário faz o meu dia. De verdade. Eu agradeço a todos os que deixaram algo na fic. Essas fics estão entre os meus motivos de existir e as pessoas que as leem estão entre as maiores alegrias que eu tenho.
> 
> Muito obrigado por tudo.

 

 

Vamos começar tirando o elefante branco da sala: Eu nem queria estar nessa situação. Eu não pedi para morrer e, se eu for bem sincero, foi apenas devido à uma generosa esticada da baladeira asgardiana que minha morte contou como heroica. Essa história de que todo mundo que está ali chegou através de um ato de heroísmo altruísta e sem esperar premiação é uma balela sem tamanho. Ninguém faz nada altruisticamente. Eu, certamente, não faço.

A, e isso não quer dizer que todo mundo cobrou dinheiro por aquilo. Existem diferentes tipos de prêmios e nem todos são tão brilhantes quanto ouro. Basta olhar para meus companheiros de corredor. Maria, uma texana descendente de mexicanos do período da guerra de Secessão Americana (ou a Guerra de Agressão Nortista, como ela se acostumou a chamar), era uma católica fervorosa. Maria pintou sua porta de vermelho na época – um símbolo que indicava a escravos fugitivos que aquela casa talvez tivesse abrigo seguro para ela. Manter escravos era contra o código de conduta cristão dela. Quando as autoridades fizeram uma busca ela tentou ganhar tempo para os fugitivos e quando o tiroteio começou, ela bem se meteu na frente da bala. Muito altruísta, eu tenho certeza que você diria. Mas você não estava lá quando Maria foi escolhida para ser uma einherji. Eu também não estava (foi alguns séculos antes de eu ter nascido) mas me disseram que foi horrível. Digamos que foi difícil para ela aceitar que não iria para o céu cristão por um tempo.

Ou Erik, um alemão da segunda guerra mundial que morreu tentando contrabandear seu melhor amigo gay para fora do país com a família. Ele ainda lembra das últimas palavras do seu amigo (que, eu presumo, não teve uma morte heroica o bastante para vir para Valhalla) para ele. Erik ficou feliz de ouvir que tinha feito a diferença na vida de alguém, um sentimento que eu entendo mais do que gostaria. O fato é: Ele ficou tão feliz consigo mesmo, que até hoje diz a morte valeu a pena – e, considerando que ele virou um einherji, deve ter valido mesmo). Pobre Erik, geralmente é o primeiro a morrer nos combates. Ele é pacifista, sabem? Se recusa a matar. Por isso geralmente se joga na frente de uma bala ou ataque que mataria um companheiro. Ele só tenta tirar o melhor proveito possível da própria morte nos combates diários. E todo mundo adora o cara por isso. Percebem?

Ok, a essa altura eu estou passando por um canalha que tenta achar defeito em tudo que os outros fazem por altruísmo. Não é bem assim, então deixa eu tentar um exemplo mais atual. Friendzone. Calma. Deixa eu terminar. Muita gente acha que se sentir na friendzone é babaquice. Na verdade, babaquice é cobrar de uma pessoa algo que ela não lhe deve, mas sentir-se mal por não ser desejado é perfeitamente normal. Especialmente quando você realmente foi legal com aquela pessoa. E, não, a maioria dos caras na friendzone não faz isso só por interesse. Ou eles não acham que fazem... Mas é aquela coisa: Você é ensinado desde pequeno que se for bom, boas coisas vão acontecer com você. Se você trata alguém bem será tratado bem por ela. Se você vencer o vilão, pega a menina. Você entende onde eu quero chegar. Você pode achar que não tem expectativas, mas você sempre tem. Mas o mundo não vai ser legal com você se você for legal com ele e a menina não vai (e não tem que) lhe namorar só porque você foi legal com ela.

Maria e Erik discordam de mim em relação a isso. Mas Maria e Erik viveram em tempos diferentes, quando as pessoas viam o mundo sobre uma lente bem diferente. Hoje, nós temos ciência para lhe dizer que você não passa de um saco de carne com hormônios explodindo dentro de você. Uma parte importante da evolução humana foi criar relações sociais, por isso nós desenvolvemos a habilidade de nos sentirmos bem quando fazemos algo altruísta. Outros animais também fazem isso. Baleias jubarte defendem bebês focas de orcas, por exemplo. Sempre que você faz algo bom, você é recompensado com uma sensação boa. Hormônios, cara, não são só os adolescentes que têm.

Mas isso vai muito além de garotas. Você faz caridade? Muita gente faz. Nada contra. Moradores de rua têm que comer. O irônico é ver aquele cara que vai toda semana na igreja do bairro servir sopa pra morador de rua mas reclama de políticas de redistribuição econômica porque ninguém deve “mamar nas tetas do governo” – exceto você, quando faz a intercâmbio financiado por programas de pesquisa públicos né? Não que essas pessoas sejam essencialmente más. É só que elas se sentem bem de ver a felicidade na cara dos outros quando servem a comida, mas elas não recebem esse jorro de sentimentos positivos quando se trata de redistribuição de bens públicos. Essas pessoas gostam de achar que estão fazendo bem a alguém, mas um governo que redistribui renda tende a tirar esse momento de realização pessoal delas.

Não que você deva parar de ir servir comida aos sem-teto. Eles agradecem. Mas eles também agradeceriam se você defendesse os interesses deles em políticas públicas.

O que eu estou querendo dizer é: Nenhum de nós faz algo sem recompensa. Na mais altruísta das situações, você espera uma recompensa que é socialmente prometida ou a sua recompensa é se sentir bem com fazer algo bom.

Ei, eu nunca disse que não ser 100% era ruim.

Por isso vamos pular minha morte heroica...

Não? Mas é tão desnecessária...

Ok, eu morri defendendo uma menina num encontro.

Eu tinha acabado de passar o último mês chorando na cama porque minha inscrição para uma escola de magicas de foi negado. Era meio que o meu sonho, sabe? Me tornar um mágico profissional. Eu sou bom nisso, e talvez conseguisse, se eu não estivesse pedindo bolsa. Infelizmente bolsas de estudo para mágicos não são comuns e eu precisava de uma. Não que o meu sonho tivesse morrido ali, mas seria mais um ano servindo Mc Donalds e pedindo dinheiro pra minha família quando o dinheiro não bastava. Mais um ano ouvindo que eu deveria voltar para casa e estudar para entrar em uma faculdade de “verdade” e arranjar um emprego “produtivo”. Mais um ano chorando de noite, depois de editar vídeos de mágica para o youtube para tirar alguns dólares a mais (você não faz ideia de quanto pouco dinheiro sai do youtube) e escutando apresentações de mágicos bem sucedidos num hotel cassino perto do meu apê em Las Vegas. Mais um ano fazendo festinhas de crianças em cidades vizinhas e mendigando dinheiro num Patreon para comprar equipamentos para minhas mágicas.

Por causa disso, eu faltei o trabalho algumas vezes e estava faltando dinheiro naquele mês. Eu fiz o que nenhum youtuber com bom senso faria: Uma promoção no Patreon para sair comigo. É claro que a ideia é horrível e tem tudo para dar errado, mas eu precisava do dinheiro e não ia pedir pra minha família e meus fãs viviam dizendo que pagariam no Patreon por isso. Eu disse que eu não tenho uma grama de gordura no corpo e pareço com o Colton Haynes de Arrow e Teen Wolf? Eu sou bonito. Eu sei disso. Privilégios. Você só nota que tem quando precisa mais deles.

É, eu sei, cheguei no fundo do poço, mas dinheiro é dinheiro e orgulho é orgulho e eu não estava pronto para contar à minha família que tinha falhado e precisava de dinheiro. Eu sou muito orgulhoso. Tipo, muito...

E _que_ encontro. Era uma menina escocesa. Ailig Caleanacht. Os pais tinham recentemente se mudado para os Estados Unidos e ela ainda estava um pouco solitária. Eu tive a impressão de que tinha algo a mais além de só saudades da terra natal, mas ela não parecia querer contar e eu não ia forçar a barra. O sucesso da promoção dependia de ela se sentir bem ao final do encontro. A ideia era ser uma forma de entretenimento levada a um novo nível, mas ainda era entretenimento. Em nenhum momento eu podia errar como poderia num encontro normal.

O jeito como ela enrubescia era extremamente fofo, como se as sardas no nariz e bochechas já não fossem atrativas o bastante. Ela lembrava uma versão mais alta e forte da Willa Holland, com os mesmos olhos verdes e boca pequena e colorida, mas com cabelos ruivos encaracolados como a Mérida de Brave e o mesmo sotaque lindo. Eu tive que me concentrar para não me deixar levar. Até porque ela era bem legal.

A conversa girou muito ao redor dela. Não tinha muito o que dizer sobre mim... Não que ela não soubesse. Eu faço vlogs de vez em quando e, bem...

-Uau, como você sabe disso? – Perguntei eu, em certo momento, espantado com quantas informações pessoais eu descuidadamente coloquei na internet e pensando que tenho que tomar mais cuidado.

-Você falou sobre isso em um vlog que você fez ano passado sobre não desistir dos seu sonhos. – Disse ela com um sorriso enrubescendo o rosto dela.

-Eu só não achei que alguém fosse realmente lembrar daquilo. – Eu disse, secretamente sonhando com apertar aquelas bochechas fofas enquanto levantava a mão para pegar outro pedaço de pizza (pepperôni; ela pediu, sem me dar escolha, mas não fazia mal – era meu sabor preferido e eu tinha uma sensação de que ela sabia daquilo e queria agradar).

Ela riu.

-Eu lembro. – Houve uma pause em que eu quis dizer algo, mas a incômoda sensação que tinha me seguido desde o começo do encontro voltou; a sensação de que ela tinha mais a dizer, mas estava se fechando. – Eu... Aquele vídeo me fez chorar, na verdade.

Ela falou como se estivesse brincando, mas eu senti que não estava. Ou talvez fosse comigo o problema. Ela não foi a única que chorou. Foi difícil editar com lágrimas me cegando.

Foi um dos primeiros vlogs que eu fiz e foi meio que um vídeo para mim mesmo. Eu não devia nem ter publicado, mas publiquei. Eu tinha acabado de sair de uma crise de depressão por não ter conseguido entrar na escola que queria pela segunda vez. O vídeo foi para colocar a raiva para fora. Eu passava meia hora do vídeo falando sobre meus sentimentos de tristeza e ansiedade, mas terminava colocando toda a raiva para fora. A raiva de todas as pessoas que duvidavam que eu fosse ter um futuro com aquilo. A raiva de todos que me colocavam para baixo e dos adultos que exigiam que eu conseguisse um “emprego decente” para sustentá-los no futuro como se eu fosse um plano de aposentadoria. Eu terminava o vídeo em manifesto pela minha independência pessoal e dizendo que eu não ia desistir dos meus sonhos. Nunca.

As pessoas falam que você não deve ficar controlar sua raiva, mas raiva é um sentimento importante que me impediu de desistir muitas vezes e naquele vídeo a minha raiva lavou minha alma. Eu só não esperava que fosse atingir outra pessoa. Não foi exatamente meu vídeo com mais “curtidas”.

-É estranho como você pode simpatizar com alguém do outro lado do mundo. Mas naquele vídeo... Eu precisava ouvir aquilo. Eu estava passando por algo parecido... Você realmente me ajudou.

É disso que eu estou falando. Do frio na espinha, do calor nas bochechas e o sentimento de o seu coração estar se expandindo por causa de algo bom que você fez sem sequer planejar. É esse sentimento que serve de recompensa e a busca por esse sentimento é o que nos faz ir atrás de mais boas ações. Uma das melhores partes da biologia humana, eu suponho. Mas tende a nos tornar idiotas. E, naquele momento, eu morreria pela chance de fazer outra boa ação. De ajudar outra pessoa. Naquele momento eu me sentia uma pessoa melhor do que realmente sou.

-Eu queria lhe dar algo... – Continuou ela enquanto eu tentava encontrar palavras e controlar a ardência nos meus olhos, que ameaçavam se derramar pelo meu rosto; então ela colocou uma carta na mesa. – É um convite para uma competição que eu vou fazer. Minha primeira grande competição. Eu não sei se você vai poder... Ou querer ir... Mas eu achei que deveria lhe chamar. Se não fosse por você, talvez isso nunca acontecesse. Eu ia mandar para a sua caixa postal, mas tive medo de não dar tempo e eu vi a sua promoção... É daqui a um mês, então... Sei lá... Se você puder.

-Claro! – Eu disse com a voz algumas oitavas acima do tom sexy que eu vinha tentando usar no encontro. – Eu adoraria. Competição de quê?

Ela enrubesceu um pouco e desviou o olhar.

-Equitação.

É. Se isso não te deixou louco você não tem sentimentos. Eu tinha a amazona mais linda que eu já tinha conhecido na minha frente dizendo que eu a ajudei a seguir com seu sonho. Eu fiquei convencido. Qualquer um ficaria. Eu passei o resto da tarde falando sobre como ela era fantástica. Eu suponho que ela gostou. Eu nem precisei fingir. No final eu fiquei de deixa-la no hotel em que ela estava.

Eu não sabia se podia realmente ir para a competição. Não era na cidade de Las Vegas e viagens custam dinheiro, mas andando com a mão dela no meu braço pelas ruas da cidade eu sonhava com o momento em que ela veria meu rosto na multidão e ficaria inspirada. É, pode rir. É bobo, mas se eu não conseguia resolver meus problemas, eu ficaria feliz de ver que eu inspirei alguém a ir além.

Foi naquela noite. Faltava um quarteirão para chegarmos na casa dela. Ele surgiu do nada. Um homem enorme brandindo uma arma. Ela parecia que ia fazer alguma coisa, mas ele apontou para a minha cabeça e quando viu a arma apontada para mim levantou as mãos em rendição. Eu fiquei feliz por ela ter tido esse bom senso. Reagir a assaltos é uma péssima ideia, mas as vezes a adrenalina toma as pessoas. Eu nem ia reagir.

Mas não era um assalto e ele apontou a arma para ela com um sorriso maníaco. Foi aí que eu percebi que ele ia puxar o gatilho.

Não teve muito o que pensar.

Ela tinha um futuro. Um futuro que eu tinha tentado ganhar e falhado miseravelmente. Eu tinha trilhado o caminho e caído na metade, levado para um hospital e diagnosticado a ficar para sempre no ponto de partida. Ela só estava começando a caminhada. Sim, nós tínhamos quase a mesma idade, mas ela tinha uma vida bem mais cheia que a minha. E, no último segundo, eu talvez recebesse um prêmio de consolação na forma de um jorro de felicidade por fazer algo bom.

-Corra! – Eu gritei, me jogando sobre o homem de forma bastante patética e sendo jogado no chão em uma luta rápida.

Meu único efeito foi retardá-lo por alguns segundos.

O homem levantou a arma sobre a cabeça, o que eu achei estranho – não é bem assim que se usa um .38 – mas quando a arma dele desceu em um arco eu a vi se transformar em uma lâmina que baixou com força sobre a minha cabeça. Aquilo não era possível. Ou era.

Eu vi um brilho. Um tiro?

Não. Veio da bolsa de Ailig. Enquanto a lança do homem descia um machado subia da bolsa dela na mão esquerda enquanto ela gritava insultos para o monstro.

Ela matou o monstro, mas não antes de a espada dele abrir minha cabeça em duas.

É o que acontece quando você tenta defender uma Valkyria.

O mais deprimente é que ela provavelmente não precisava da minha ajuda.

E foi assim a morte de David Brown, o “Robbins II” do youtube.

Ao menos, como prêmio de consolação, eu ganhei uma eternidade para me arrepender do meu único ato de bravura. Ou você realmente acha que morrer todo dia é um bônus?


	2. Eu falho com todos os que gostam de mim (como sempre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco da rotina de David em Valhalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como sempre, aceito comentários de qualquer tipo, elogios ou críticas. Espero, sinceramente, que estejam gostando.

Vocês podem imaginar a minha cara de vergonha vendo minha tentativa desastrada de resgate a uma Valkyria. Eu tenho certeza que Ailig achou que estava me fazendo um favor considerando aquilo um ato heroico e me levando para Valhalla, mas considerando a quantidade de musiquinhas (“David e Ailig sentado sob uma árvore” foi o de menos) e a quantidade de piadinhas que eu tive que escutar sobre minhas fantásticas habilidades marciais... Eu acho que preferia morrer.

Entendam, como mágico em formação, eu considerava importante manter uma certa imagem de mistério e poder, mesmo que por trás da máscara houvesse um jovem adulto cheio de dúvidas e vazio de certezas com a alma quebrada. Mas minha mascara foi quebrada no exato momento em que cheguei a Valhalla.

-Você pode se recuperar nas lutas amanhã de tarde. – Ela me disse, tentando me animar; como se eu não soubesse como ia me sair naquilo.

O problema com escolher pessoas que cometeram atos de bravura heroica e altruísta é que essas pessoas não são necessariamente as melhores em batalha. Ao menos nos tempos da espada e escudo pode-se até dizer que os que morriam eram, principalmente, os piores guerreiros – embora hoje canhões e drones matem os bravos e os covardes. Eu cheguei a pensar, por alguns minutos, que talvez houvessem pessoas piores que eu ali. Afinal, elas podiam ser muito corajosas, mas não necessariamente guerreiros natos.

Mas tinha que ser bem a minha sorte encontrar um guerreiro famoso em combate.

Ragnar Ragnarson. Meu primeiro arqui-inimigo.

Bom, talvez isso seja um exagero.

Ragnar era até um cara legal. Todos os Einherjar gostavam dele. Ele bebia com todos e era líder do esquadrão do seu corredor. Diziam que ele não gostava de perder homens e fazia o que podia para manter todos vivos até o fim da batalha – quando começavam a matar uns aos outros. Ragnar era corajoso, mas era um viking digno do seu tempo. Quando você tem cem homens para tomar um castelo, cada vantagem conta e Ragnar sabia usar as vantagens a seu favor.

Ele também era um grande espadachim, veterano de incontáveis ataques a vilas inimigas e participante do terrível saque do mosteiro de Lyndisfarne na Inglaterra, embora essa última fosse controversa. Pelo que me disseram, ninguém sabia exatamente quem fora responsável pelo ato que aterrorizou a cristandade da alta idade média, então era meio que comum vikings mais ou menos daquela época dizerem ter liderado o ataque ou ao menos ter tomado parte. Embora a maioria concordasse que Ragnar era o _verdadeiro_ saqueador de Lyndisfarne os únicos que podiam prová-lo eram os homens da sua tripulação em vida que tinham também ganho o Valhalla. E eles, eu achava, eram meio suspeitos.

Independente das batalhas de que ele participou, ele de fato participou de algumas...

Era bem a minha cara topar justo com esse cara em combate.

Não foi rápido. Ragnar aproveitou seu momento me torturando e me fazendo pedir por misericórdia de todas as formas humilhantes que encontrou – sério, pedir penico virou coisa de criança depois das coisas que eu tive que dizer para implorar por misericórdia. Foi Maria que demonstrou sua piedade cristã com um tiro da sua winchester de seis tiros com balas de ferro forjado por gigantes. Um tiro na cabeça para que eu terminasse de sofrer e depois ela fugiu de um Ragnar enfurecido por ter tido seu brinquedo roubado.

É claro que ele não deixou de contar para todo mundo sobre o meu desempenho em combate. O mês seguinte foi uma cruel sucessão de tentativas de fuga de um Ragnar que insistia em perseguir a mim e Maria no campo de batalha. Eu e maria nos tornamos companheiros inseparáveis em combate. Não que nós fossemos grande coisa como dupla – culpa minha, Maria era ótima com a winchester – mas porque se algum de nós avistasse Ragnar, matava o outro pelas costas e com misericórdia e depois se matava.

É, covarde, eu sei. Me processa.

Na verdade foi bastante difícil no começo. Eu tinha me apegado a Maria como uma amiga e salvadora e matá-la – e me matar depois – não era fácil. Mas a necessidade faz o ladrão e eu logo aprendi o que, eu suponho, era o propósito das batalhas diárias: Que havia coisas piores que a morte.

Depois de um mês, eu já estava ficando um pouco cansado disso, mas era ilusão achar que eu venceria Ragnar no seu próprio jogo. Eu podia praticar por séculos e ainda não ter a habilidade que ele tinha com a espada. Felizmente, o pós vida abre novas possibilidades em relação ao seu corpo. Não só a força e velocidade sobrenaturais de um einherji – afinal Ragnar também tinha essa habilidade e, se eu estiver sendo sincero, eu era tão “atlético” na minha vida mortal que quando meu corpo foi incrementado eu ganhei mais ou menos a força e velocidades de um atleta olímpico; forte, mas não sobrenatural como a maioria – mas a habilidade de reviver e sobreviver a coisas que a maioria das pessoas não sobreviveriam. Digamos que minha possibilidade de truques de mágica melhorou quando eu podia literalmente serrar a assistente de palco ao meio.

É claro que eu não ia perder a chance de passar uma em Ragnar.

Porque eu sou um idiota.

Então um belo dia eu o desafiei para demonstração de vigor. Eu sabia que não podia vencê-lo em um duelo justo, mas o pessoal em Valhalla gostava de fazer tudo até a morte e demonstração de proeza em alguma área marcial ou de agilidade e vigor sobre-humanos eram sempre bem vistas. Eu tinha uma agilidade com cartas como nunca vista, mas ainda era um rapaz franzino e isso não passou desapercebido. Parecia quase piada eu desafiar Ragnar para uma competição de vigor.

O truque em mágica é fazer a pessoa olhar em uma direção e preparar o truque do outro lado. Jerry Sadowitz, um dos mágicos mais infames do mundo, conhecido por um vocabulário “criativo” demais para a maioria dos canais de televisão, gostava de fazer as pessoas rirem para tirar a sua atenção do truque.

Então enquanto os vikings de Ragnar riam de mim, eu expliquei o desafio. Nós íamos correr cem metros até a piscina e pular dentro segurando o fôlego. Quem sobrevivesse por mais tempo segurando o fôlego debaixo d’água seria o vencedor.

Desnecessário dizer que Ragnar saiu correndo à frente assim que demos início à corrida. Ele tinha uma velocidade verdadeiramente sobrenatural enquanto eu ainda lutava para alcançar Usain Bolt (embora eu particularmente ache que aquele homem é um einherji disfarçado). Ragnar pulou na água sem ter nem suado enquanto eu estava completamente sem fôlego ao pular meio segundo depois dele.

Não precisa ser um gênio para perceber a pegadinha. Ragnar estava debaixo d’água sem olhar para mim, confiante de sua vitória, enquanto sobre ele, eu sacava minha espada no meio do ar e caía com a ponta da espada para baixo sobre ele.

Eu tive que me matar depois de me declarar vencedor (eu sobrevivi mais tempo debaixo d’água que ele – eu nunca limitei como você podia morrer). Os colegas de Ragnar não eram exatamente bons desportistas. Mas todo o Valhalla viu a minha vitória e Ragnar se tornou motivo de piada por mais alguns meses.

É claro que eu deveria ter percebido onde isso ia parar. Ragnar era um bully como os muitos que eu encontrei no colégio. Eu o tinha humilhado e só havia uma forma de Ragnar recuperar o respeito perdido e era tirando-o de mim à força.

Parece engraçado? Não foi.

Claro, morte era algo bem comum em Valhalla, mas não deixava de ser dolorosa e, como muitos guerreiros em Valhalla sabiam, morte podia ser uma misericórdia se você sabia fazer alguém sofrer. E Ragnar sabia.

Eu passei seis meses gravando vídeos para o youtube do meu quarto enquanto Erik me trazia comida do salão principal para o quarto. Maria se responsabilizou por me matar logo no começo dos combates. Eu fiquei bastante grato aos dois por isso. Eram meus únicos amigos em Valhalla.

Infelizmente minha Valkyria não passava muito tempo em Valhalla, mas todas as noites, no banquete, ela tirava um tempo para perguntar como eu estava me saindo – uma conversa que eu tentava enrolar para não desapontá-la com o fato de eu estar me saindo péssimo no meu pós vida. Não acho que eu consegui enganá-la por muito tempo. Dizer que está “bem” é aceitável nos primeiros dias, mas depois de um tempo se torna vazio...

Ailig tentou ajudar. Comprou uma câmera e me ajudou a criar um novo canal no youtube e me trazia equipamentos para fazer mágica. Ela queria que eu visse isso como uma oportunidade de fazer algo não muito comum em Valhalla. Eu poderia me destacar e me tornar o mágico que dominava as festas à noite. Infelizmente não posso dizer que abracei essa ideia.

A verdade era que Valhalla não permitia a ninguém ficar parado, mas eu não queria realmente me mover. Eu queria deitar e esquecer daquilo tudo. Talvez morrer de vez não fosse tão ruim. Talvez fosse melhor do que passar a eternidade pensando que eu jamais conheceria um palco de cassino em Las Vegas ou qualquer coisa próxima disso. Passaria o resto da minha vida imortal fazendo mágicas de youtube e fugindo de bullies divinos.

Não era uma perspectiva agradável.

Eu suponho que Ailig notou isso, mas não havia realmente nada que ela pudesse fazer. Pior do que tudo, contudo, era ver a decepção nos olhos dela toda vez que nos víamos. Eu queria mostrar a ela que eu era mais do que aquele pedaço de pessoa quebrada. Não é como se eu estivesse completamente apaixonado por ela. Ela era bonita, sim, mas aquele charme inicial tinha dado lugar a um relacionamento mais sério de amigos que perguntam como está o dia de cada um e se preocupam de verdade ao invés de ficar envergonhados de olhar no olho um do outro.

Só que eu não queria parecer ingrato por ela ter me salvo. Ailig era uma pessoa especial, uma pessoa que viu em mim algo que eu mesmo tinha deixado de ver. Eu queria que ela me visse de novo como aquela pessoa determinada do vídeo que ela viu na internet, alguém que não estava tão derrotado quanto eu estava naquele momento. Apesar disso, eu acabava me afundando ainda mais. Ela tinha esperança que eu melhorasse e, embora ela jamais cobrasse, eu sentia o peso dessa esperança sobre meus ombros me arrastando ainda mais para baixo. Cada vez que eu fazia algo que não devia, cada vez que passava vergonha ou simplesmente não atingia as expectativas a compaixão no olhar dela e suas palavras de incentivo eram como facas na minha alma. Eu sabia que havia decepção por trás daquelas palavras e queria fazer melhor, mas como?

Acho que foi por isso que fiquei tão animado com a ideia de enganar Ragnar com o truque da piscina. É claro que isso só piorou as coisas no final das contas. Foi Ailig que sugeriu que eu evitasse Ragnar o máximo possível.

Infelizmente isso significava não vê-la mais nos jantares. Trocamos e-mail para nos comunicarmos, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Durante meus seis meses de reclusão meu quarto mudou bastante. Ainda era a bagunça de coisas espalhadas que simbolizava meu estado de espírito, mas esse espaço abriu duas pequenas clareiras: uma para meus vídeos de mágica, que eu passei a levar mais a sério – Erik trouxe livros de psicologia da mágica (isso existe) e eu passei a fazer truques mais elaborados, muitos que exigiam apenas raciocínio e uso da linguagem e matemática. O outro espaço era para praticar esgrima. Eu decidi que quando visse Ailig novamente, eu mostraria um resultado minimamente aceitável para um guerreiro do Valhalla.

Vocês provavelmente podem perceber que, depois de seis meses me preparando para mostrar que eu não sou um lixo de ser humano, eu estava muito animado para um dia em que eu poderia sair da jaula em que tinha me colocado. Infelizmente esse dia não tinha data e eu estava mais que pronto para sair pela porta e que se dane Ragnar, quando Erik veio avisar que Ragnar, aparentemente, tinha saído em uma missão ou algo assim. Eu nem sabia que isso era possível, e Helgi se recusava a comentar com todos sobre o motivo do sumiço de Ragnar.

Eu não dava a mínima. No jantar seguinte eu fui animado para ver Ailig, mas ela não apareceu.

Um pouco decepcionado, eu decidi esperar mais um pouco. Mandei um e-mail explicando que podíamos nos ver e que eu tinha muito a contar para ela, mas ela não respondeu nem apareceu. Eu perguntei a Helgi se ela tinha se demitido ou algo assim, mas ele se recusou a comentar e comecei a perder a paciência.


	3. Sou visitado pelo corvo de três olhos (ele é de outra franquia, vocês devem conhecer).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David recebe uma carta estranha.

Existem diversos tipos e níveis de preocupação. Existe a preocupação de estar atrasado para o trabalho pela quinta vez no mês. Existe a preocupação com a nota da prova para a qual você não estudou. Existe a preocupação com um parente doente. E existe a preocupação de saber que Hamilton está lotado até Maio e sai de cartaz em Junho de 2017 (essa última a mais dolorosa e agoniante de todas).

A minha preocupação era maior que todas as anteriores. Não só estava preocupado com Ailig, mas esse foi o meu primeiro contato com a ideia de que as coisas não eram tão estáveis assim em Valhalla. Os guerreiros ali sabiam bem que se saíssem podiam morrer como qualquer outro – e dessa vez seria bastante permanente. E o mundo de Hella não era exatamente agradável, pelo que eu ouvi falar. E as Valkyrias? Será que elas podiam ser mortas livremente?

Eu tinha me acostumado com a ideia de que ficaria eternamente esperando em Valhalla por um prenunciado fim do mundo mitológico. Eu estava começando a pensar que o motivo porque Odin precisava de tantos guerreiros não era só para lutar no Ragnarök, mas para lutar _até_ o Ragnarök.

Normalmente essa ideia teria me assustado e me trancado em Valhalla independente do que dissessem, mas era Ailig que estava lá fora, sabe-se lá em que situação.

É claro que me passou pela cabeça que ela não tinha retornado porque já estava morta. Mas eu decidi que essa ideia era triste demais para eu poder lidar com aquilo no momento. Eu precisava partir do pressuposto de que ela estava viva em algum lugar.

Será que foi esse o momento decisivo? Será que eu estava com o destino decidido quando pus o pé para fora de Valhalla? Ou ainda antes?

É possível que eu tenha tido escolhas em todos os momentos da jornada. É possível que eu pudesse ter recuado de cada morte, cada pequeno desastre em meu caminho. E é possível que tivesse sido pior se eu tivesse feito isso. Mas a noção de destino é mais aceitável. Se eu não podia me esquivar do que tinha que ser feito, não preciso me sentir mal quando os fantasmas vêm me visitar de noite. Não foi minha culpa. Estava prenunciado.

Tudo começou naquela noite em que um corvo ferido pousou em minha janela. Corvos, pelo que tinham me dito, eram o principal meio de comunicação entre os nove mundos (eu ainda estava processando a ideia de nove mundos). Tinha algo a ver com Odin ter dois corvos, o Pensamento e a Memória. O costume foi adotado em Valhalla seguindo o exemplo de Odin.

O corvo tinha a asa quebrada e uma mensagem na perna endereçada para Helgi. Eu admito, a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi “não abra; leve direto para Helgi”. Era o que eu deveria fazer, eu sabia. Devia ser uma mensagem secreta, mensagem de guerra.

Mas que guerra? Os einherji eram um exército que, até onde eu sabia, só ficava parado em Valhalla.

Mas o soldado nem sempre sabe da importância da posição que mandam ele segurar. Eu entendi, então, que um mundo com deuses nórdicos e gigantes em eterno conflito não poderia, jamais, ser tão estático. Era só que eu nunca tinha conquistado a confiança da liderança para encabeçar uma missão.

“Mais um motivo para levar essa carta até Helgi imediatamente” eu pensei. Podia ser um pedido de socorro de colegas precisando de apoio. Eu estava para sair do meu quarto correndo quando uma voz soturna falou atrás de mim.

-Ailig.

Corvos são animais fantásticos. Entre suas muitas habilidades está a de copiar os sons que qualquer ser vivo faça. Incluindo a fala humana. Mas quando eles falam, não é fofinho como uma arara de terras tropicais. Não; corvos falam com uma voz grave e arrastada que, em certos momentos pode ser bastante assustadora e, naquele momento, fez um frio subir pela minha espinha.

-Ailig. – Repetiu o corvo.

Outra habilidade dos corvos é de ser grandes sacanas. Eles são perfeitamente capazes de jogar jogos com animais menos inteligentes, como gatos, especialmente quando em bandos. É, o gato devia ganhar de um pássaro, mas não se o pássaro for um corvo. Pessoas, contudo, também podem se enquadrar na categoria de “seres inferiores”. Uma vez vi um corvo que tinha aprendido a palavra “Satanás” ficar pendurado no corrimão da porta de uma igreja e dizer a palavra no tom sinistro que eles adoram quando as pessoas passavam. Eu juro que ele fazia isso só pela diversão, e grasnava de prazer sempre que alguém corria assustado ou fazia o sinal da cruz.

É, eu gosto de corvos. Eles fazem meu estilo.

Mas aquele corvo me deu um tremendo susto. E quando eu me virei vi o mesmo olhar sacana de quem estava se divertindo comigo.

-Ailig. – Ele crocitou de novo, e eu tremi da cabeça aos pés.

Onde ele poderia ter aprendido a palavra Ailig? Poderia ser... O corvo de Ailig? E se fosse; ele estava ferido. Estaria, ela, em perigo?

Helgi não estava me contando nada – e talvez não devesse. Talvez fosse o trabalho dele manter as perdas em número mínimo. Talvez ele não quisesse mandar apoio a uma Ailig em perigo. Talvez lhe bastasse perder uma amazona e ele não quisesse mandar mais homens.

Será que eu confiava em Helgi para atuar em meus interesses ao invés dos seus próprios?

Não mesmo.

Eu rasguei o selo e li a carta.

“Comandante;

A situação está mais complicada do que achávamos a princípio. É possível que o inimigo seja um Draugr poderoso em seu domus – ou ao menos esteja usando o domus de um Draugr. Ele parece ter se escondido no Constitution Museum. Vamos precisar de cautela na resolução. Meus homens podem cuidar disso, mas precisaremos de mais tempo. Você poderia mandar todas as suas Valkyrias? Gostaria de ter certeza do que estamos fazendo quando assaltarmos o lugar. De resto, pode abrir o Valhalla. Quebramos o cerco, só falta acabar com o inimigo.

Nenhum sinal da Valkyria Ailig ainda.

Ragnar.”

“Quebramos o cerco”? Valhalla estava sob cerco e Helgi não avisou a ninguém? “Envie todas as suas Valkyrias” dizia Ragnar.

Eu precisava de ajuda. Saí do quarto correndo para procurar Maria.

-E você _abriu_ essa carta? – Ela sussurrou exasperada depois que eu expliquei de onde a carta tinha vindo e a quem estava endereçada. – Jesus, me perdoe, David, mas tem titica de corvo no lugar do seu cérebro? Eu achei que você queria deixar a poeira baixar!

-Eu _quero_! Mas você não pode esperar que eu jogue uma informação que cai no meu colo quando ninguém aqui me conta o que está acontecendo! Ela foi a Valkyria que me trouxe aqui! Eu deveria não me preocupar? – Perguntei em desespero, mas com a voz baixa de quem conspira, com medo que alguém lá fora escutasse.

-Exato! O que você acha que aconteceu com a _minha_ Valkyria? Ou com as de pessoas que viveram milhares de anos atrás? Quantas outras pessoas foram trazidas Ailig? Você acha que essas outras pessoas estão preocupada? – As palavras dela me atingiram como um soco na barriga e eu admito que fiquei me sentindo mal; eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas Valkyrias não eram eiherjar, elas não viviam para sempre e mesmo que vivessem, elas estavam lá fora, cercadas de gigantes só esperando uma chance para atacar uma das mensageiras de Odin. – Me desculpe. Eu peguei pesado. Me exasperei com o que você fez. Você é um bom cristão, David. Mas isso... O que vamos fazer? Não podemos deixar de entregar a carta, mas se virem que você abriu...

Eu coloquei de lado o paradoxo do que Maria tinha dito – eu sou ateu; é meio paradoxal dizer que eu sou um bom cristão – e comecei a trabalhar no problema da carta. Pedindo desculpas a Maria, eu fui até meu quarto e voltei com o corvo. Eu tomei a carta na minha mão e coloquei o destinatário virado para cima, então puxei a perna do corvo e, sob protestos, fiz um corte pequeno e pinguei algumas gotas de sangue tentando obscurecer o destinatário. O corvo bicou minha mão e o meu sangue se misturou ao do corvo no papel, mas o propósito foi atingido.

-A carta chegou no meu quarto. – Eu disse para Maria, lambendo as feridas do bico do corvo. – O nome do destinatário não estava visível. Eu achei que era para mim. Trouxe para ele assim que possível.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

-Eu vou lhe cobrir dessa vez, David, mas vamos parando com isso por aqui. Depois que entregar a carta você jura deixar isso de lado e obedecer ordens e...

-Mas Ailig...

- _Dios mio_ , você não entendeu nada, garoto? – Ela disse exasperada. – Helgi é capaz de lidar com esse tipo de situação! E Ailig também!

-E se não puder?

-Que tipo de situação uma Valkyria não poderia lidar em que você seria um expert? – Perguntou ela, sarcasticamente.

-Gigantes. – Crocitou uma voz grave que deu calafrios a mim e a Maria.

 Nos virando subitamente vimos o corvo empoleirado no sofá dela, pingando sangue da perna e do bico no sofá marrom dela. Eu fiquei paralisado, sentindo meus ossos congelados no lugar pelo susto, enquanto Maria fez o sinal da cruz em si, então cruzou os dedos em frente ao corpo e cuspiu na direção do corvo.

-Ailig poderia lidar com qualquer gigante que ele possa enfrentar. – Maria respondeu ao corvo, como se ele pudesse nos entender e se voltou para mim. – Não escute essa cria de satã, David. Ailig é uma Valkyria. Ela sabe lutar.

-Gigantes! – Protestou o corvo; Maria, saltando no lugar, foi na direção do animal sussurrando rezas em latim como se o corvo fosse o próprio demônio e ela um exorcista.

-Mas gigantes não lutam limpo. – Eu disse, e Maria olhou do corvo para mim como se nós estivéssemos compartilhando algum tipo de telepatia. – Eles são enganadores e ilusionistas. Talvez seja disso que Ragnar realmente precisa, um ilusionista, alguém que perceba quando está sendo enganado e possa enganar os gigantes.

O corvo voou até o meu ombro e deu uma bicada carinhosa na minha orelha.

-Gigante! – Ele crocitou.

- _Deja este lugar crea de satanás_! – Ela bradou movendo as mãos para o corvo que, parecendo ignorar a asa quebrada, saiu voando pelo quarto. – _Adjura-te, spiritus nequissime, per deum omnipotentem_!

Ela começou uma oração enquanto agarrava um pote de água benta em seu santuário particular e jogava no corvo, que saiu voando janela afora, crocitando como se risse de nós.

-Maria, o corvo é o símbolo de Odin! – Eu falei, uma ponta de esperança surgindo no meu peito. – Isso deve ser um sinal! Eu precisava ver aquela mensagem!

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, parecendo estar irritada.

-Nada vai lhe convencer, não é? – Ela disse, fazendo o sinal da cruz. – Va falar com Helgi. Eu desisto de tentar colocar bom senso na sua cabeça.

Eu estava na porta quando ela me chamou de novo.

-David... Que Deus lhe guie. – Ela disse, fazendo o sinal da cruz na minha direção. – E que ele coloque um pouco de bom senso na sua cabeça.

Querida Maria.

Quem dera eu tivesse lhe escutado.


	4. O destino do Valhalla depende da minha waifu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para salvar Ailig, e talvez o Valhalla, Erik e David decidem que têm que se aliar a um gigante.

Ao menos eu não era o único sentindo meu estômago afundar e a boca ficar seca e com gosto de bile. Maria se engasgou com a cerveja que estava bebendo e Erik tremeu com o choque subindo pela sua espinha.

- _Hijo de_... – Começou Maria.

-Impossível. Ragnar é um Einherji! – Protestou Erik. – Ele não pode estar trabalhando com gigantes!

-Ragnar é um viking, um pirata da época de ouro dos saques. – Corrigiu Murilo. – Ele pode ter tido uma morte heroica, mas ele sempre ficou mais à vontade com ouro e vitórias que com a ideia de morrer em combate. Veja, os antigos vikings sabiam que viriam para o Valhalla. Se não servia de incentivo, ao menos servia de consolo para que eles lutassem bravamente à beira da morte, salvando uns aos outros. Mas no Ragnarök, ninguém será revivido. Então ele e alguns Einherjar antigos decidiram que preferem passar a eternidade pilhando os nove mundos e não participar da batalha final. De alguma forma eles conseguiram apoio dos gigantes.

-Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? – Perguntou Maria, batendo o caneco de bebida na mesa.

-Alguns meses. – Murilo Hugo limpou uma gota de cerveja do balcão. – Eu soube que estava prendendo Valkyrias e Einherjar novos. A sua Ailig foi presa com outras, pelo que eu soube.

-Mas isso não faz sentido. – Protestou Erik com inteligência. – O que eles ganham raptando Valkyrias? Se o objetivo é saque fácil... Uma Valkyria não traz lucro e deve dar um enorme trabalho para capturar!

-Eu não sei. – Disse Murilo Hugo, dando de ombros.

Isso era mentira, mas eu estava ocupado demais pirando em minha cabeça. E se estivessem matando Valkyrias? E se Ailig estivesse...

-Por isso ele pedia que ele mandasse todas as Valkyrias! – Disse Maria, batendo na própria cabeça. – Ragnar quer que Helgi solte as Valkyrias para que ele possa emboscá-las fora de Valhalla. Ele quer derrotar as forças de Valhalla aos poucos... Vocês acham que ele quer atacar...

-Valhalla? – Erik descartou. – Loucura. Tem centenas de milhares de Einherjar lá...

-E nós não sabemos quantos e quais são espiões trabalhando para ele. – Disse Maria com sensatez. – Que outro motivo ele teria para atacar Valkyrias? Ele quer enfraquecer Valhalla e forçar Helgi a sair para enfrenta-lo em campo aberto, onde os gigantes terão vantagem.

-Para quê? – Perguntou Erik, acalmando-a com as mãos em seus ombros. – Não é como se houvessem tesouros em Valhalla... Isso não pode estar certo, Murilo! Se Ragnar quer saque fácil, ele está fazendo tudo errado.

-Ei, eu sou só um historiador e dono de um bar. Os antigos vikings preferiam alvos fáceis e dificilmente lutavam em cercos prolongados. Mas você está certo. Quando a sua tripulação se resume a sessenta ou setenta soldados que também são seus marinheiros, cada soldado morto em combate é uma perda importante. É assim que Ragnar deve pensar, mas... Eu não sei o que mais está por trás dessa história. Talvez ele tenha decidido chefiar um exército profissional, embora eu duvide... Eu disse a vocês o que eu sei. – Ele deu de ombros e poucas pessoas poderiam mentir com mais convicção; mas ele mentiu, hoje eu tenho certeza disso.

-Nós temos que descobrir. – Eu declarei, pensando mais em descobrir se Ailig estava viva que em descobrir os planos verdadeiros de Ragnar. – E temos que avisar Helgi.

Ao menos eu tive um pouco de bom senso.

-Nos infiltrar? – Perguntou Maria, assustada. – David, ele te _odeia_! E nós nem sabemos onde ele está!

-Não é uma ideia ruim. – Sugeriu Murilo Hugo, chamando atenção para si mesmo. – Vocês só precisam dos meios para realizá-la...

-Só não os temos! Vamos avisar Helgi! Ele pode mandar espiões! – Querida Maria, quem dera eu tivesse a inteligência de seguir seus concelhos.

-Mas e se ele escolher homens leais a Ragnar? – Eu rebati, e, para minha defesa, havia mérito em minhas dúvidas. – As únicas pessoas em quem eu confio estão na minha frente.

Minha demonstração de confiança calou Maria. Não havia melhor forma de calar Maria que elogiá-la.

-E se eu tiver os meios para colocá-los lá dentro? – Perguntou Murilo Hugo em tom de segredo e chamou nossa atenção imediatamente.

-Como? – Eu perguntei, ansioso.

-Gigantes não são todos amigos uns dos outros. Lembrem disso. Eu posso conhecer um ou outro deles que... Bom, que adoraria ver os amigos de Ragnar voltarem para casa mais pobres do que saíram. – Ele deu um sorriso e piscou para nós. – Eles poderiam usar o glamour dos gigantes para lhe disfarçar.

-Isso parece uma péssima ideia. – Disse Maria.

Erik foi quem entendeu melhor o drama de Maria. Pegando as mãos dela entre as dele, tentou consolá-la.

-Maria, você é uma guerreira corajosa, mas não foi feita para a sutileza desse jogo de espionagem. Talvez você deva ir avisar Helgi. Junte um grupo de guerreiros em quem você confie em Valhalla. Nós vamos lhe avisar sobre os acontecimentos dentro do acampamento. Assim você pode se planejar um ataque.

-Não presuma que tem mais coragem que eu garoto alemão! – Disse ela, irritada.

-Jamais! Se isso fosse um combate você seria a mais indicada a lutar. Mas você é boa demais para esse jogo de intrigas. É só uma divisão de tarefas. A guerreira vai para a batalha. Nós não somos guerreiros, então vamos fazer outro tipo de trabalho. – Erik tinha o toque certo para lidar com Maria.

-E por que vocês tem que ir? Voltem comigo e levem a informação para Helgi. Vocês já fizeram sua parte! – Protestou ela.

-Maria... Você entende... Aquelas Valkyrias... Se elas estiverem vivas, alguém tem que ajudá-las a escapar e eu... Eu tenho experiência...

-Em ser morto! – Ela disse, rubra de raiva, mas eu sabia que ela entendia.

Maria seria a primeira na linha de frente de uma batalha, sempre. Ela considerava seu dever salvar seus irmãos de armas, e o melhor jeito de fazê-lo era matando os inimigos. Infelizmente, essa tática não iria funcionar aqui.

-Ótimo, mas se vocês morrerem lá, eu espero que se lembrem que eu avisei para não fazerem isso! – Ela colocou dinheiro no balcão. – E é bom irem logo, porque se Helgi me perguntar onde vocês estão eu vou contar.

Ela nos deixou com lágrimas nos olhos e um rosto rubro de raiva.

Teria sido diferente se nós tivéssemos voltado com ela? Teria sido pior? A pior parte de fazer uma escolha é sempre matar todas as possibilidades que existiam antes. O que poderia ter sido é sempre melhor do que é.

-Onde está esse gigante de quem você falou? – Eu perguntei, depois de ela fechar a porta do bar com força.

Murilo Hugo apontou para o canto onde o homem em um capuz agora olhava para nós sem vergonha. Notando que tínhamos feito muito barulho, eu senti um frio correr pela minha espinha ao ver o homem crescer na minha frente até o teto parecer baixo demais para ele.

-Erik, David, permita apresentá-los a Skrymir. – Hugo segurou o gigante pelo ombro e o trouxe para mais perto de nós.

-O que é que está acontecendo aqui, Murilo? – Perguntou o gigante com uma boca que mal aparecia atrás de sua barba.

Agora eu podia vê-lo direito e eu suponho que ele tinha usado alguma mágica antes, porque de repente ele parecia uma pessoa normal de proporções maiores que o normal... Ou talvez ele estivesse usando uma ilusão naquele momento e sua face real fosse muito mais assustadora... Independente da verdade, eu percebi, naquele momento, os riscos que tínhamos corrido e me perguntei se Murilo Hugo estava realmente do nosso lado.

-Skrymir, meu amigo, por favor, sente-se! Estes jovens precisam da sua ajuda e... Bem, eu creio que um pouco de ajuda mútua pode ser beneficial para ambas as partes. Rapazes, Skrymir é um gigante que não gosta de como Ragnar está conduzindo as coisas e, mais importante, de quem trabalha com Ragnar. Infelizmente ele não pode fazer muito sozinho, mas... Com um pouco de ajuda, muito pode ser alcançado.

-Há! Einherjar! Se essa é a ajuda que você achou que você disse que podia me arranjar, pode esquecer, Murilo! Eu vou procurar ajuda em outro lugar. Ajuda _de verdade_. – O gigante virou-se para suas cartas e reduziu de tamanho de novo, ignorando-nos.

-E como ele poderia nos ajudar, afinal? – Eu reclamei, indignado.

-Ora, vamos. Será que não querem ao menos discutir a situação? Se nós pudermos, ao menos, quem sabe, fazer um plano; se vocês puderem só imaginar que podem se ajudar... – Murilo não tinha entendido o quanto o gigante nos repudiava e o quanto nós estávamos aterrorizados com a súbita aparição de um gigante no bar.

-Esqueça, Murilo. – Determinou o Gigante. – Humanos não podem me ajudar, mesmo Einherjar. _Especialmente_ Einherjar.

-Por que não sentamos para uma conversa, ao menos? Quem sabe... Uma partida? – O gigante encarou Murilo depois daquela frase. – Uma pequena aposta, meu amigo?

Skrymir olhou de Murilo para nós e de volta para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Muito bem. – Ele apontou as cadeiras para nós, ao redor da mesa. – Conhecem o jogo?

Ele bateu na mesa com um baralho de Tanto Cuore.

Eu já tinha jogado esse jogo. Erik não. Eu espero que você conheça porque eu não vou explicar.

O que? Eu preciso explicar?

Se você diz.

É um jogo de construção de deck em que todos os jogadores puxam cartas do mesmo deck e tentam construir o melhor baralho possível e acumular pontos. Sobre o que é? Bem... Ok. Se você realmente quer saber...

É sobre montar o seu Harém de anime.

Feliz?

Sim, eu já tinha jogado antes. Não, eu não tenho vergonha disso. Cale a boca, eu não estou vermelho.

 Skrymir embaralhou as cartas uma vez e passou para cada um de nós embaralhar na sua vez. Eu expliquei o básico para Erik, mas não esperava que ele fosse bem logo de primeira. É um jogo difícil.


	5. Impressiono um gigante com um truque de cartas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David é recompensado por trapacear.

Quatro homens sentaram em uma mesa de bar para jogar cartas. Dois deles eram homens másculos e barbudos e um deles era um veterano da segunda guerra mundial. As cartas, contudo, possuíam em sua maioria, imagens de garotinhas de anime usando vestidinhos coloridos. Até o momento, se eu não salvasse Ailig, já teria uma bela história para contar em Valhalla.

-Então, David, como eu estava dizendo: Skrymir não é só um gigante. – Murilo Hugo estava se achando íntimo comigo, o que podia ser por ele ser brasileiro, mas eu acho que não. – Ele é um líder de um grupo inteiro de gigantes e ele, infelizmente, faz parte das tropas de Ragnar.

Ele passou a vez para Erik, que começou a se embaralhar com as cartas.

-Não por escolha minha. – Reclamou o gigante coçando a barba e olhando para Murilo como se ele fosse o único ali com quem valia a pena conversar.. – Governar não é só fazer o que você quer, sabia? É principalmente fazer o que o seu povo quer. E no momento, meu povo está animado com as promessas de ouro que Ragnar oferece. E ele oferece bastante ouro. Especialmente braceletes de ouro para guerreiros e promessas de pagamento em ouro para o resto. Ele é esperto, mantém seu tesouro escondido e não distribui de uma vez. Do contrário eu pegaria minha parcela do ouro e levaria meu povo embora. Ao invés disso temos que cooperar com os planos dele. Mas meus homens estão perdendo a paciência. Somos vikings. Se ele não vai nos dar uma boa luta e espólios de guerra, então eu não vejo motivo para ficarmos por muito mais tempo.

Eu fiz minha jogada e passei a vez para Skrymir.

-Você não parece ter problemas entregando os planos para Einherjar. – Eu comentei, só para ter certeza de que estávamos seguros. – Você percebe que poderíamos usar isso contra você?

-Você está presumindo que vai sobreviver, jovem humano. – Ele falou, olhando para mim rapidamente e depois voltando os olhos para as cartas.

Não estávamos.

-Ora, Skrymir, você sabe bem que eles são meus hóspedes. – Disse Murilo. – Sabe que eu não posso lhe deixar matá-los enquanto estiver aqui dentro.

Eu me perguntei se Murilo podia fazer alguma coisa contra Skrymir e pela primeira vez me passou a ideia de que Murilo Hugo talvez não fosse humano.

-Eu não pretendo matá-los aqui dentro, Murilo, claro que não. Mas eles vão ter que sair em algum momento. – O sorriso do gigante não foi um bom sinal.

-Não há necessidade de ameaças nessa mesa, amigos. – Murilo tentou soar reconciliador, mas eu não confiava no gigante. – Vamos conversar. Skrymir, você sabe bem que quando tentar convencer seu povo a ir embora choverá ouro sobre eles, assim como promessas de muito mais ouro. Ragnar não é estúpido. Ele sabe como vikings operam e está acostumado à luta diária que é manter um exército de piratas trabalhando juntos por tempo suficiente para realizar algo significativo. E ele está buscando algo, agora.

Erik estava coçando a cabeça tentando entender a conversa e jogar ao mesmo tempo, com clara perda de qualidade em seu jogo.

-E como infiltrar espiões Einherjar no acampamento vai ajudar? Acha que eu vou deixá-los matar meus homens só porque Ragnar é tão ruim quanto Odin?

-E quem falou em matar os _seus_ homens? – Murilo sorriu para o gigante, que pareceu intrigado, enquanto eu fazia minha jogada. – Eles poderiam coordenar ataques a outras forças que não a sua... E se Ragnar começar a sofrer muitas derrotas...

-Há! Você fala como se fosse simples assim. – O gigante puxou outra carta. – Einherjar em uma missão de espionagem? Eu poderia usar toda a minha magia neles e eles ainda não enganariam um gigante com meio cérebro. Eles são guerreiros, não espiões.

-Você acha? Eles me parecem ter jogado esse jogo antes. – Disse Murilo, e eu percebi que ele sabia. – Bem, eu creio que isso sinaliza o fim do jogo! Vamos contar os pontos?

-Desnecessário. Eu ganhei. – Skrymir apontou para suas cartas e mesmo uma contagem superficial demonstrava que ele ganharia de todos nós de longe.

Mas ele não tinha ganho.

-Você trapaceou. – Eu disse, sem hesitar, percebendo que isso tinha que vir de mim.

O gigante olhou para mim com raiva por um segundo, mas logo o olhar espertalhão voltou para seu rosto.

-Há! Típico de humanos! Maus perdedores! Só porque eu sou um gigante eu trapaceei? Se você acha que isso lhe torna muito esperto, está enganado. A não ser que possa provar a trapaça, é uma acusação va...

Com um movimento de pulso várias cartas surgiram na minha mão vindas da manga longa que eu usava no frio da noite. Com ânimo, eu bati as cartas na mesa com os desenhos das garotas em vestidinhos viradas para cima.

-Existe um número limitado de cada tipo de carta no jogo e essas são as cartas mais poderosas do jogo, que eu retirei do baralho enquanto você e Murilo conversavam. É impossível que elas estejam na minha manga e na sua mão ao mesmo tempo. Essas cartas que você usou para ganhar... Elas são uma ilusão, não são? – Eu encostei as costas no apoio da cadeira e cruzei os braços sorrindo convencido (é claro que eu tinha, sim, me permitido trapacear justamente por ele ser um gigante, então, sim, eu tenho preconceito com Jotuns, me processa).

Enquanto eu olhava com convicção a ilusão se desfez e as cartas de pontuação mais alta do gigante se tornaram nas cartas mais fracas do jogo e a pontuação dele caiu absurdamente.

Eu coloquei os pés sobre a mesa sentando sobre apenas duas pernas da cadeira.

Convencido, eu sei. Nada deveria ser mais irritante naquele momento que o meu sorriso para o gigante Skrymir. Nada, certamente, era mais satisfatório que a raiva do gigante.

-Você trapaceou também! – Ele apontou com um dedo em riste na minha direção.

Eu dei de ombros e me levantei, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Eu, senhor? Eu sou apenas um humano. Um Einherji. Eu não enganaria um gigante com meio cérebro.

É preciso um homem arrogante para reconhecer outro. Eu sabia que o sorriso do gigante era de alguém que queria uma chance de se vingar me fazendo de otário como eu o fizera, mas isso queria dizer que ele me reconhecia como um adversário, e seu estava no nível de jogar contra ele, estava em nível para jogar _com_ ele.

-Muito bem, humanos, mas eu lhe prometo isso: Quando tiver que navegar a maré de mentiras do meu mundo, você vai apagar esse sorriso arrogante do seu rosto e vai sonhar com voltar para casa, mas é aí que você não vai poder mais voltar.

Ele estava errado, é claro, ou deliberadamente mentindo. Ele provavelmente sabia que eu já estava amarrado a essa teia de mentiras. Só eu mesmo não tinha notado.


	6. Eu ganho um namorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David descobre que seus disfarces podem não ser tão bons quanto ele pensou.

Skrymir bateu o quinto copo de bebida na mesa sob a premissa de ter dificuldade de lidar com um humano tão inteligente sóbrio. Eu acreditei, principalmente porque me fazia parecer melhor do que eu era e eu estava com humor para me sentir arrogante. Hoje, claro, eu sei que isso era mentira, um elogio para me fazer baixar a guarda. Então eu vou presumir que ele disse aquilo só para poder beber mesmo.

-Bem, eu suponho que está na hora de irmos testar as suas habilidades de enganação, humanos. Mas antes... Vamos ter que transformá-los em gigantes.

Um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha. O truque das cartas foi legal, mas eu preciso admitir que estava pronto para ver o verdadeiro ilusionismo dos gigantes. Eu sei que a mágica das runas existe, mas se eu gostasse de ver coisas que _são_ eu teria me tornado um cientista ao invés de mágico. Não, era a arte de fazer algo _parecer ser_ que sempre impressionou.

A volatilidade da mente humana é impressionante. Ela percebe grandes brechas e é difícil de enganar com uma história mal contada. Mas deixe uma brecha pequena o bastante para a sua mente se esquecer, ou preencha uma brecha maior com uma sugestão não terminada e assista a mente fazer florescer a ideia.

Eu estou inventando? Sabia que psicólogos uma vez fizeram um estudo sobre como algo bem fraseado muda uma lembrança? Deixaram várias pessoas assistirem ao vídeo de um acidente de carro. Então, depois de uns dias, eles pediram que pessoas estimassem a velocidade com que os carros encostaram um no outro. Para outro grupo que viu o mesmo vídeo, perguntaram com que velocidade os carros bateram. Se você não entendeu a sutil implicação: Quem ouviu dizer que os carros encostaram estipulou uma velocidade de contato muito menor que quem ouviu que eles bateram e nenhum dos dois grupos acertou a velocidade.

E esse é só um dos muitos estudos sobre como a percepção e a memória são influenciadas por palavras, sugestões visuais e outros estímulos. Leitura obrigatória para quem quer aprender a enganar os outros.

Foi o fascínio por essas coisas que me fez permitir que o gigante usasse seu glamour em mim. É, eu sei. Foi estupido. Ele podia ter me feito pensar que eu era um peixe e eu nunca mais reverteria ao normal, para sempre pensando que eu era algo que não era. Mas na época eu não acreditava que a mágica deles era tão poderosa. Achava que era um truque simples de percepção. Não era. Mas eu só soube disso quando eu e Erik tínhamos sido transformados em duas gigantas em vestidos velhos e manchados de gordura.

Ao menos eu assisti Skrymir fazer uma bela dança na minha frente enquanto nós nos transformávamos.

Atraia os olhos do público para um lado. Faça a mágica no outro.

Eu devia ter percebido.

Eu devo dizer, contudo, que gigantas têm uma fama injusta. Eu sempre ouvi falar que elas eram horrendas. Elas são grandes, sim, e mesmo que tivessem o tamanho de uma mulher normal, elas não possuem as proporções que nós consideramos bonitas hoje; ombros largos, fortes e musculosas e com uma saudável quantidade de gordura no corpo, para dizer o mínimo. Então, é, elas não são exatamente o padrão da beleza moderna, mas chamá-las de horrendas como os outros Einherjar fazem é injusto. Elas podem ser bem bonitas se você largar a sua necessidade de modelo de perfeição imposto pela mídia por alguns segundos.

Erik, por exemplo, era uma giganta belíssima.

Se Maria me ouvisse dizer isso eu apanharia sem motivo.

Onde paramos?

A, sim.

Eu tinha me tornado um elegante donzela Jotun.

-Não venha com essa de donzela para os outros gigantes. – Disse Skrymir, rindo, quando eu brinquei com a ideia. – Isso não é algo que se costuma encontrar entre as Jotuns. Mas lembre-se de ser educada. Seu nome é Fenja. E você, alemão, seu nome é Menja. Vocês serão minhas educadas filhas, que eu trouxe para passar um tempo com o pai. E se me vierem com atrevimentos eu vou bater em vocês com tanta força que as cabeças de vocês vão voar ao redor do mundo. Não venham estragar o disfarce, ou não esperem que eu levante um só dedo para lhes ajudar. Isso se eu não lhes jogar debaixo do ônibus para me salvar.

Eu não sabia se ele falava sério sobre qualquer uma das ameaças, mas eu não estava exatamente ansioso para descobrir.

-Então, onde Ragnar está escondido? – Perguntou Erik, provavelmente tentando mudar de assunto.

-Escondido? Há! – Skrymir começou a rir sem parar. – Vocês não sabem mesmo onde estão se metendo. Ragnar não está escondido, ele só está em constante movimento, atacando Valkyrias em diferentes locais no mundo, o tempo todo.

-Como ele pode estar se movendo tão rápido? – Erik sabia quais as perguntas importantes a fazer em termos de estratégia, então eu ia deixar essa parte para ele. – Certamente o Valhalla saberia se ele estivesse atravessando um exército por passagens entre os mundos o tempo todo.

-Valhalla não saberia de nada porque ele está usando um Drakkar. – Respondeu o Jotun com facilidade e eu me confundi, sem saber como um barco ajudava, mas sem querer demonstrar minha ignorância.

-Um Drakkar? Mas de que tamanho, para comportar um exército? – Erik perguntou, sobressaltado.

-Um Drakkar feito _por_ gigantes e _para_ gigantes. – Ele deu outra risada gostosa como se a nossa ignorância o divertisse. – Muito maior do que o normal, mas os gigantes podem controlar seu tamanho para comportar quantos gigantes forem necessários em um só Drakkar. Os humanos mal ocupam espaço!

-Faz sentido. Então eles realmente são vikings. E onde estarão as Valkyrias? Elas não são prisioneiras fáceis de manter!

-É das Valkyrias que você quer saber, Menja? Ou é da sua amiga? – Ele disse isso com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

-Ailig? Onde ela está? – Eu perguntei sem pensar.

-Há! A maioria das Valkyrias está em uma prisão improvisada, mas a sua amiga ganhou tratamento especial. – Um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha de novo quando eu imaginei Ailig morta por tentar se insurgir contra os captores. – Ela está trancada numa torre construída só para ela. Vocês vão entender quando a virem. Mas essa é uma história muito interessante...

Ele começou a rir e eu comecei a ficar sem paciência.

Vocês não odeiam gente que não termina a explicação e deixa as coisas no ar?

-Vejam! Estamos chegando! – O gigante apontou para o museu da Fragata Constitution.

-A Constitution? – Eu perguntei, embasbacado com a ideia de os Jotuns terem roubado a fragata mais poderosa da guerra de independência americana.

Se você não sabe, a Constitution ficou famosa pelo seu casco feito de madeira encontrada nas américas. Durante o período da guerra de independência, os Estados Unidos não possuíam uma marinha que pudesse emparelhar com os navios de linha da Inglaterra, mas para as colônias rebeldes era mais importante derrotar as fragatas de comércio e tornar caro demais manter as posses americanas, que realmente enfrentar a metrópole em grandes batalhas marítimas, por isso o primeiro navio construído foi uma fragata, mais rápida que navios de linha, mas normalmente empregando quase tantos canhões quanto um navio de linha.

Mas o que impressionava na Constitution era seu casco reforçado com materiais encontrados na América que a tornaram tão resistente a impactos que as balas de canhão batiam no casco e eram rechaçadas de volta para o inimigo ou para o fundo do mar. Assim a Constitution podia abater duas ou três fragatas de uma só vez, às vezes chegando à distância de tiro queima roupa, e ainda deixar o combate com poucos danos, capaz de atingir altas velocidades sem medo de afundar. Até hoje a Constitution é mantida como navio operante da Marinha americana, mas hoje o seu propósito é “disseminar conhecimento sobre a Marinha dos Estados Unidos da América”.

E ficava lá em Boston mesmo.

-Bom, é claro que ninguém roubou a fragata em si! – Respondeu Skrymir, com outra risada. – Mas todos os navios possuem uma conexão, garoto. Especialmente os grandes navios. O Drakkar foi o melhor modelo de navio europeu por um bom tempo. Ele era o mais rápido, podia navegar em águas rasas e fundas, se tornando muito versátil, e podia lidar com tempestades tão bem quanto qualquer outro. Foi usado como navio de comércio, de exploração e de guerra pelos antigos escandinavos e sua versatilidade e velocidade era uma das maiores vantagens que eles tinham. Os Drakkares dos deuses e gigantes são melhores ainda, são tão rápidos que podem viajar pelos mundo pelos caminhos mais distantes e chegar antes de viajantes que foram por percursos mais curtos. O Drakkar de Ragnar pode estar em qualquer lugar do mundo neste momento, mas a melhor forma de encontrá-lo nesse momento é através de outro navio lendário.

Ele apontou de novo para o Constitution.

Erik puxou a manga do meu vestido.

-David, seu sotaque americano é muito forte. Escute como Skrymir fala. Tem um tom germânico nele. Tente fazer seu “w” soar como um “v”, seu “v” soar como “f”...

Eu tentei formular uma frase como Erik falou, mas...

Você já assistiu Bastardos Inglórios?

Arrivederci.

É só o que eu vou dizer sobre isso.

-Está ótimo, David. – Eu suponho que Erik achou que mentir iria me animar, mas eu podia me ouvir.

-Meu nome é Fenja, você é Menja. E, se perguntarem sobre meu sotaque, eu estudei em uma escola interna nos Estados Unidos minha vida toda. Agora balança mais essa bunda, você não está feminina o bastante.

E foi parecendo com aquelas mulheres estereotipadas de filmes de Hollywood em que mulheres são interpretadas por homens que nós entramos no Drakkar dando graças à deus que Gigantas não pareciam interessadas em salto alto – não acho que eu conseguiria andar naquele negócio.

Assim que pisamos no convés do Constitution, passando por sistemas de segurança como se eles não existissem, eu senti o balanço do mar e todo o espaço ao meu redor pareceu mudar. De repente a madrugada se tornou manhã (estamos a leste dos EUA, minha mente imediatamente processou) e nós ouvimos o som de um acampamento de guerra acordando e afiando armas, descarregando os restos do jantar do dia anterior pela amurada do Drakkar e quebrando o jejum. O ar ficou muito mais frio que em Boston e de repente nossos vestidos velhos e sujos não protegiam da ventania que se derramava pelo topo da amurada.

Eu já vi fotos de réplicas de Drakkares. A principal características desses barcos é o quão rasos eles são. Só há um convés horizontal e a amurada é baixa, abaixo do joelho de um homem.

A amurada do Drakkar em que eu estava tinha o tamanho de um prédio de três andares e escadas levavam ao topo da amurada para que pessoas pudessem esvaziar as barrigas no mar, mas homens gigantescos remavam em uma das bordas. Eu vi um deles diminuir para largar o remo e outro crescer e assumir o lugar dele.

Foi bom que tivéssemos sido transformados em belas gigantas de quem ninguém exigiria o esforço de carregar aqueles enormes remos. À primeira vista eu não imaginava como moveria um daqueles remos com minha força, que era risível para os padrões de um Einherjar. Pior ainda, eu percebi que teria que saber como mudar de forma por conta própria caso tivesse que fazer aquilo. Não poderia depender o tempo todo de Skrymir.

Eu nem sabia se isso era possível, então decidi manter a cabeça baixa enquanto estivesse lá.

-Magni! – Gritou um gigante indo falar com o gigante que nós conhecíamos como Skrymir. – Senti sua falta meu amigo! Veja!

O gigante esfregou na cara de Skrymir um bracelete de ouro com joias decorando-o.

-Jarl Ragnar me ofereceu depois do último combate! Ele insiste que eu tome a direita da próxima parede de escudos! – O gigante flexionou o bíceps mostrando que era forte e exibindo o brilho do bracelete perante a luz do sol da manhã.

-Vali! Que incrível! – Skrymir parecia bem palatável com seus colegas gigantes que conosco. – Jarl Ragnar é muito generoso!

O desgraçado sabia fingir.

-Certamente que é! E onde você foi essa noite? Fizemos um ataque a um grupo de Vakyrias que o idiota do Helgi deixou sair. Muitos braceletes de coragem distribuídos nesta manhã. Você não deveria ter perdido!

-Eu fui pegar minhas filhas em casa. Essas duas não são confiáveis sozinhas. Não quero perder o dote de uma delas para alguns jotun aventureiro que decida ser convidado de honra na minha casa enquanto eu estou fora. – Ele bateu na barriga e compartilhou uma risada amigável com Vali. – Além disso, estou precisando de alguém para me dar banho e cozinhar para mim.

Isso definitivamente não fazia parte do acordo.

Skrymir ou Magni, grande ou pequeno, se ele quisesse que eu lhe desse banho ia descobrir que uma parte muito vulnerável da sua anatomia fica bem baixa e acessível.

-Que coisinhas bonitas você tem aí! É melhor se cuidar, ou eu posso pegar uma para me dar banho também, eh? – Os dois riram, mas eu não achei graça nenhuma.

-Há! Nem pense nisso, seu pobretão! Você não poderia pagar o _wergild_ de uma das minhas filhas nem que trabalhasse pelo próximo século! Agora, sobreviva à direita de algumas paredes de escudos e continue ganhando esses lindos braceletes e eu posso aceitar um deles como _mundr_! – Os dois riram alegremente e eu senti uma inquietação subindo pela minha espinha.

Talvez Skrimir, ou Magni, qualquer que fosse o nome dele, tivesse nos transformado em suas “filhas” para evitar que tivéssemos que lutar ou remar, mas talvez ele tivesse pensado em algo mais sinistro. Como suas filhas, pelas leis antigas dos Jotuns, ele podia nos dar em casamento a qualquer gigante para conseguir algo em troca. Eu não sabia exatamente o que era um _mundr_ , mas eu sabia que casamentos arranjados antigos não eram sempre pensados com o interesse da noiva em mente. Pior, as histórias de vikings eram cheias de histórias em que um bravo guerreiro arrombava a casa da dama e a sequestrava para casá-la a força... Na melhor das hipóteses. Na pior... Bom, o resultado final era o mesmo, mas sem a benção sagrada do casamento.

Ou talvez ele tivesse pensado em ambas as situações e decidiu que para ele estava ótimo ter espiões de quem ele poderia dispor a qualquer momento e ainda ganhar um dote com isso. E se nós tentássemos contar a verdade...

Eu realmente tinha que ter pensado melhor nesse plano.

-Falem com o meu amigo, Vali, meninas. – Ordenou “papai” e nós nos vimos obrigados a obedecer.

-Bom dia, senhor. – Eu disse com um falsete ridículo, oferecendo a mão e me inclinando na direção dele em reverência. – É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Eu não sei se o uso contínuo de ilusões funde a cabeça dos gigantes mais fracos ou se todos os homens são estúpidos quando olham para um decote mas o gigante parecia ter ficado surdo olhando para os meus peitos.

Isso é muito invasivo, sabiam? Deixa a pessoa realmente desconfortável. Ao menos eu fiquei.

-Há! Faça um favor ao mundo, Magni: Faça mais filhas. Sua semente é boa. – Disse Vali, me puxando pela mão e agarrando minha nádega esquerda com sua mão direita e apertando.

O tapa veio antes que eu pudesse pensar. Eu posso ter sem querer usado meus poderes de Einherjar nesse tapa. Foi automático. Você faria a mesma coisa.

Erik parecia tão nervoso quanto eu. Donzelas educadas não davam tapas, davam?

-Magni. – O gigante ficou vermelho, me fazendo temer retaliação, e sussurrou em voz grave para nosso “pai”. – Magni, sua filha... Magni, _que mulher_.

Eu podia ouvir meu maldito coração batendo como se o protagonista de Whiplash estivesse usando-o como bateria. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de me acalmar, contudo, o gigante me puxou pela cintura e me beijou com força, enfiando a língua e seu bafo de álcool dentro da minha boca.

-Magni, guarde essa menina para mim! Eu vou conquistar o máximo de braceletes possíveis para pagar o seu _mundr_! Eu vou conseguir, pode ter certeza! – Apesar do beijo forçado, as mãos dele ficaram na minha cintura e no meu rosto, nenhuma tocou nenhuma parte inapropriada.

Acho que eu tinha conquistado o respeito do gigante.

Vali foi embora animado e Skrymir me deu um tapinha no ombro.

-Há! Muito bem! Você é uma ótima giganta!


	7. Ailig tenta me afogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David descobre que não é fácil se aproximar de alguém que você gosta quando essa pessoa pensa que você é alguém que ela odeia...

A conversa ficou muito pior depois que Erik me explicou o verdadeiro significado das palavras que eles usaram. Segundo Erik, o _wergild_ era o preço que podia ser exigido pela família caso alguém fizesse mal a outro quebrando a lei. Por exemplo, se matasse alguém de forma desleal, a família podia exigir o _wergild_ de acordo com o status social da pessoa – ou a vida do criminoso, se ele não pudesse pagar. O _wergild_ podia ser pago em um caso de defloramento, por exemplo, mas a quantia dependia de quem a mulher era filha ou esposa, se era virgem ou não, dentre outras coisas, como ela ter cooperado com o defloramento ou não – sim, é bem sexista e elitista.

O _wergild_ , claro, iria para o pai da vítima. Porque não né?

O _mundr_ era um dos presentes de casamento. Era dado ao pai da noiva durante a cerimônia. Além dele havia o _morgen-gifu_ , um presente dado à esposa (mas mantido pelo marido) na manhã depois da noite de núpcias.

Eu não gostei nada daquilo. Parecia que em todos os cenários, eu era o único que não ganhava nada a não ser um gigante em cima de mim na noite de núpcias.

Não, obrigado.

Não sei se Magni, Skrymir, ou “pai”, como quer que ele quisesse que o chamássemos, estava ouvindo a explicação de Erik enquanto andávamos atrás dele, mas se ouvia, não se importava com a nossa opinião.

A vista do exército no Drakkar era como olhar para Woodstock acontecendo em um enorme porta-aviões de madeira. De dentro de cabanas espalhadas pelo navio saíam Jötuns, homens e mulheres, sem camisa ou em vestidos coloridos e amarrotados. Os homens tendiam a ser barbudos e peludos e as mulheres não tinham vergonha de balançar os seios à mostra e usar o visual que queriam, bem como de bater em quem se atrevesse a apalpá-las. Bebida e outros tipos de drogas podiam ser vistos largados por todo o lugar como se estivessem em permanente estado de festa. Mas ao contrário de Woodstock, armas vikings podiam ser vistas penduradas em todos os cantos – algumas ainda cobertas do sangue seco dos inimigos em quem foram usadas.

Nós ocupamos um dos poucos lugares livres e montamos uma barraca para nós três – o que “papai” decidiu que era trabalho nosso e decidiu que podia não ajudar. Tinha assuntos importantes a resolver com o “Jarl Ragnar”.

-De noite vamos apresentá-las ao Jarl Ragnar. Aí vocês vão ver sua amiga.

Os gigantes ao nosso redor eram tão diversos quanto insetos na Amazônia. Sério.

Eu entendia que, podendo mudar de tamanho, eles escolhiam tamanhos diferentes – e me perguntava se eles tinham um tamanho “real” (não seria engraçado se eles fossem pequenininhos?). Mas me perguntava se eles usavam a magia deles para criar enfeites extras ou se eles realmente eram tão diversos quanto pareciam.

Muitos gigantes pareciam com humanos normais, às vezes pálidos, às vezes de pele negra, mas alguns eram até bonitos. Especialmente as mulheres. Mas alguns... era difícil até definir gênero quando o gigante tem chifres no ugar de peitos e uma carapaça no lugar de uma genitália. Presas, garras, barbas feitas de fogo ou raios. Ou os gigantes tinham a genética mais louca que eu já vi, ou eles usavam sua magia para se enfeitar – o que eu achava compreensível.

Eu descobri que havia humanos rondando o acampamento. Escravos, segundo o “pai”. Humanos capturados vivos e submetidos ao trauma de ver através da magia que cegava-os para a realidade. Os mais fracos, que se submetiam à loucura para escapar da mudança de realidade... Esses eram jogados fora. Os mais fortes, que conseguiam ao menos lidar com o assunto se mantendo ocupados limpando e fazendo o trabalho que seriam obrigados a fazer de uma forma ou de outra... Esses podiam ficar vivos como escravos.

-Não se sinta mau por eles serem escravos, filha. Quando você morre, a venda é retirada dos seus olhos, mas enquanto vivos, para eles é doloroso demais saber que o mundo é completamente diferente do que eles achavam que era. O trabalho os mantém ocupados, mantém suas cabeças ocupadas demais para focar no que está diante dos olhos. É isso que os impede de ficar louco. Se eles voltassem para casa... Um só segundo de descanso poderia ser o fim para eles.

Foi o que Skrymir disse, mas eu me recusei a permitir aquilo. Eu decidi que ia dar um jeito de acabar com o sofrimento daquelas pessoas.

Exibições também pareciam ser comuns entre os gigantes. Eu não queria me identificar com criaturas cruéis que escravizavam humanos, mas era impossível não se divertir com o jeito evidentemente humano com que eles tentavam mostrar quem tem o maior. Pareciam um bando de adolescentes, mas adolescentes com magia. A exibição de força e destreza era divertida, mas eram os truques de ilusionismo que chamavam a atenção. Eu não conseguia não sorrir ao ver os truques que Jötuns faziam o tempo todo para se exibir ao redor.

Quando tivemos tempo livre, eu quis explorar e entender melhor o que os gigantes podiam fazer e como – e se eu podia fazer também.

-Faz sentido. Nós estamos em grande desvantagem aqui. – Disse Erik, que tinha ficado igualmente irritado ao ver os escravos (eu sentia que ele estava começando a ter ideias maiores que só ser um espião, e eu seria completamente a favor disso). – Eu vou tentar descobrir quem tem acesso à prisão das Valkyrias e onde os escravos ficam. Descubra o que puder sobre os Jötuns.

Quando Erik (quer dizer, Menja), saiu para fazer trabalho de verdade com uma chama renovada em seu coração, eu fui ver shows de ilusionismo e desafios de virilidade.

É, eu não vou fugir da realidade aqui. Eu não me orgulho disso, mas como eu poderia não ficar impressionado? Em Las Vegas, Hollywood ou na Broadway, um bom show levava meses (às vezes anos) para ficar pronto, exigia treino e experiências com audiências menores, mas igualmente diversificadas. A quantidade de dinheiro correndo por trás para cada noite de show era o bastante para financiar um programa de exploração espacial completo. Para um Jötun, o palco era onde ele queria que fosse, desde que ele soubesse o que fazer para fazer um truque inteligente. Geralmente os truques eram em bêbados e tolos, usando brincadeiras para fazê-los falhar em testes de virilidade.

Os testes eram igualmente interessantes. Muitos pareciam tarefas simples, mas eram extremamente perigosos e difíceis. Outros assustavam, parecendo monumentais, mas eram simples, se você pensasse bem no que estava realmente sendo pedido e em como aproveitar brechas. Eu logo peguei gosto por aquele jogo perigoso. Claro, eu peguei gosto porque eu apenas observava de fora.

Em certo momento na tarde eu estava na amurada do navio, olhando para alguns gigantes se exibindo com saltos mortais em uma água congelada – eu não sabia exatamente onde estávamos, mas o vento era muito gelado e havia alguns esparsos icebergs na água (eu não teria sobrevivido se não tivéssemos encontrado roupas de frio entre as coisas de Skrymir) – quando ouviu uma comoção vinda do outro lado da amurada.

E lá estava ela.

Ailig, caminhando pela amurada do navio escoltada por gigantes mal-encarados. Ela usava um vestido bonito de seja com bordas de ouro e uma corda dourada como cinto. O único adorno além disso era um pingente preso ao tornozelo e feito de ouro. Não portava armas, mas não precisava. Ela se impunha acima dos outros gigantes sem armas. Ao menos eu achava assim. Eu não era exatamente imparcial.

Impressionante era como ela não parecia sofrer com o frio. Eu via que muitos do gigantes (exceto os gigantes de Muspelheim, o reino do fogo) não tinham problemas com o frio, mas ela?

Eu decidi que era seguro me aproximar. Os gigantes gritavam coisas para ela o tempo todo, principalmente insultos. Talvez eu pudesse sussurrar algo e os guardas não escutassem com a gritaria.

Nem por um segundo eu me perguntei por que ela podia andar pelo navio enquanto as outras estavam presas.

Bastou eu me aproximar que um guarda bloqueou meu caminho.

-Ninguém chega perto da senhora Ailig. Regras do Jarl Ragnar. Grite o que quiser para ela, mas fique longe. – Com sua lança ele me empurrou e colocou a lâmina a centímetros do meu nariz, de forma que eu fui forçado a me retrair.

-Ei! – Eu ouvi um grito irritado vindo da multidão e, quem diria, Vali vinha para salvar meu dia. – Olha como trata a moça! Essa é a minha futura esposa!

Ele passou a mão de forma protetora sobre meus ombros e a lança foi retirada do meu rosto por um guarda que não queria ter que peitar outro Jötun armado – a espada de aço forjado por gigantes de Vali estava pendurada em sua cintura e parecia uma arma cruel.

Eu enrubesci. Podem rir, se quiserem, mas eu fiquei realmente assustado e a forma como ele me salvou foi bastante heroica. Eu já disse: Não sou nenhum grande guerreiro.

-Eles lhe fizeram mal? – Ele me perguntou com carinho.

-Não... Eu só...

-Quebrou as regras do Jarl. – Disse o guarda duramente.

Eu viu o olhar de Ailig. Eu via uma ponta de medo no olhar dela, mas ela escondia bem. Ela estava com medo de mim?

Eu tinha presumido que os guardas a estavam mantendo no navio, mas e se fosse o contrário? Foi só então que essa ideia me passou pela cabeça.

-É você quem está por fora das novas regras. – Retrucou Vali. – Essa é a filha de Magni. Ele acabou de fazer um acordo com Jarl Ragnar e ela é a nova dama de companhia da Senhora Ailig.

O guarda pareceu não saber o que responder e olhou para os outros buscando auxílio. Mas onde eles hesitaram, Ailig tomou a frente.

-Ninguém me consultou sobre essa dama de companhia. – Ela pareceu me olhar de cima a baixo e os gigantes fizeram provocações, prevendo o conflito. – Eu disse a meu pai que eu sou esposa do meu escudo e amante do meu machado. Se você pretende se juntar como minha dama de companhia, deve ser similar?

Não foi difícil notar o sarcasmo na voz dela. Eu supunha que minha versão giganta não fosse muito mais atlética que minha versão humana e Ailig notara isso.

-Veja! Os homens saltam do navio para mostrar sua coragem e virilidade. – Ela passou a mão pela minha cintura e nós começamos a andar seguidos pela multidão de gigantes observando o conflito. – Eu faria a mesma coisa, mas esses daqui não me deixariam sair do navio de forma alguma. Eu espero das minhas damas de companhia ao menos a coragem de saltar daqui.

Ela tinha um sorriso sarcástico e eu senti que tinha que conseguir, mas olhando para o iceberg eu fui atingido pela realidade de que a água estaria fria, mas uma giganta, na maioria das vezes, não se incomodaria. Eu nunca tinha visto um gigante de Muspelheim. Seria prudente fingir ser um deles? Ou teriam eles algum traço distintivo? Os gigantes sabiam de que mundo Magni vinha? Perceberiam que havia algo errado?

Antes que eu pudesse inventar uma desculpa qualquer, senti a pressão na minha cintura me empurrando além da amurada do navio.

-É só água lá embaixo! – Disse Ailig, me empurrando para fora do barco.

-Não! – Gritou Vali, enquanto os outros gigantes riam da brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Eu queria que ela só tivesse me jogado para fora do barco, mas Ailig foi muito mais cruel. Foi como se eu tivesse rasgado um véu invisível. Foi exatamente como entrar no navio pelo Constitution, mas agora eu estava saindo. E do outro lado do véu havia apenas escuridão, frio e dor. Eu não sabia para onde subir e descer. Não havia luz. Antes do frio, eu senti a pressão sobre meus ossos e carne. Então eu fui puxado e vi a luz súbita e tive certeza que era o fim da minha eternidade de Einherji.


	8. Papai mentiu para mim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David descobre que mentiram para ele. De novo. Como ele já deveria ter percebido.

Quando acordei, não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado. Me sentia fraco e dolorido. Estava deitado em uma cama de palha no que parecia ser uma casa de madeira com teto de palha. Eu me perguntei se tinha morrido de novo. Então um ronco ao meu lado me disse que não. Virando o rosto com esforço eu encarei Vali, dormindo sentado à beira da minha cama em uma cadeira de madeira.

Se você nunca acordou para encontrar uma pessoa dormindo de tão exausta ao seu lado, você não sabe quão fofo é isso. Eu criei uma imediata afeição por Vali. Me levantando, eu notei marcas roxas em todo o meu corpo e uma dor forte nas articulações indicou que eu tinha estado muito perto de quebrar alguns ossos. Eu me levantei e notei que estava nu. Estranhando o fato de ter seios e não ver nada entre as pernas quando olhava para baixo, peguei roupas que estavam perto e me cobri. Uma animosidade vinha de fora e eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Movendo-me devagar e me apoiando nos objetos eu deixei Vali com um beijo na bochecha barbada e sonolenta dele e saí pela porta. Humanos corriam de um lado para o outro com trapos de escravos e bandejas. Ao fim do corredor havia uma porta de onde vinham os gritos. Eu me apoiei na parede e caminhei até a porta.

-Você acha que eu não sei o que você estava fazendo? – Gritou Ailig, a quem eu não podia ver, de tão cercada que estava de gigantes.

Eu tinha ido parar em um enorme salão ao estilo Viking com uma plataforma próxima ao local em que eu estava. Na plataforma Ragnar, ou Jarl Ragnar, como os Jötuns o chamavam, estava sentado em uma enorme cadeira de pedra, cercado de guardas Einherjar.

-Eu estava seguindo a orientação do seu pai, como, eu devo lembrá-la, você também deveria. A única coisa impedindo-a de ser presa como as outras Valkyrias é o acordo que eu tenho com... – Ragnar foi interrompido por uma poderosa cuspida que viajou por metros e o encontrou no rosto, arrancando “oooooooh” e “aaaah” de vários gigantes e humanos.

-Eu não serei dada de casamento a um gigante só porque Fjölnir acha que é meu dono. Se quiser, me prenda como qualquer outra Valkyria. É isso que eu sou, afinal!

-Você é uma Jötun! – Gritou Ragnar, com raiva, limpando o rosto. – As outras Valkyrias lhe odeiam e Valhalla lhe explora. Para quê trabalhar para eles se pode viver como uma princesa entre seu povo?

-Uma princesa prisioneira. Sou casada com meu escudo, amante do meu machado e mãe do meu cavalo, e isso me basta. Não vou deixar uma dama de companhia me transformar em uma esposa recatada. Cuspa suas mentiras o quanto quiser. Eu renego meu sangue de Jötun. – Ela gritou a última frase e os gigantes ficaram claramente consternados.

-Se você não vai obedecer como mandamos, eu _vou_ falar com seu pai para rever o plano. – Ameaçou Ragnar, batendo a mão no braço da cadeira.

-Pòg mo thòin! – Disse ela em galego escocês e aparentemente fez um gesto, pois os gigantes aplaudiram e riram.

-Silêncio! – Ordenou Ragnar, vermelho de raiva. – Levem-na para seu quarto. Vai ficar trancada lá até eu falar com seu pai sobre seu comportamento.

E, com essa ordem, eu vi a multidão abrir espaço para Ailig passar a passos rápidos, seguida de seus guardiães. Ela passou direto por mim; eu nem sequer sei se ela me viu ou me reconheceu, considerando o quão abatido eu estava.

-Senhor. – Disse uma voz que eu imediatamente reconheci. – Ainda precisamos resolver o problema do _wergild_.

Skrymir.

Eu tentei vê-lo e o encontrei adiantando-se entre a multidão para se fazer visível para Jarl Ragnar.

-Sim, o _wergild_. – Ragnar disse com a mão na cabeça, parecendo muito cansado (eu percebi que controlar os gigantes deveria ser uma tarefa difícil para ele – ou qualquer ser humano normal). – O peso da jovem em ouro, deve servir, Magni?

Ragnar tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso e escreveu algo nele, estendendo-o a Skrymir.

-Pronto. Eu avalio o peso da garota em uns oitenta quilos, então esse peso em ouro. Poderá coletar quando a guerra terminar. Neste exato momento eu preciso do ouro.

Quando Skrymir estendeu a mão para pegar o papel eu pude ver que os olhos dele se prenderam próximos à mão de Ragnar e Skrymir ficou completamente paralisado. De fato, um objeto – um anel – emitia um brilho dourado na mão de Ragnar. Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse apreciar a visão do objeto belíssimo, Ragnar empurrou o papel na mão de Skrymir e fez um gesto dispensando-o.

-E que ninguém mais me incomode neste dia, ou eu juro que cabeças irão rolar! – Ele disse, se levantando e saindo por uma porta atrás do seu trono.

Uma mão segurou meu braço e eu percebi Vali tentando me prestar apoio para ficar de pé. Como eu me sentia a donzela indefesa que ele parecia achar que eu era, eu permiti a ele me apoiar.

-Ele está irritado. E tem que estar mesmo. Eu fiquei furioso. Mas é nisso que dá quando se aceita tratar bem uma gigante das montanhas. Não seria assim se ela fosse uma gigante da terra, eu garanto. Nós somos gente boa. Mas esses das montanhas são um povo traiçoeiro. Todos eles. Ninguém sabe se eles querem ser como aquele rei deles, ou se o rei é só mais um do ninho de cobras. – Ele tirou sujeira do nariz como se aquilo decidisse tudo. – Mas você foi bem compensada. Eu vou ter que trabalhar ainda mais agora. Mas eu ganhei outro bracelete por coragem. Por ter mergulhado lá no fundo para lhe trazer de volta.

-Você salvou minha vida. – Eu entendi, enrubescendo.

-Não foi nada. Ruins foram os outros que sabiam para onde aquela saída do barco ia dar e não fiz... – Antes que ele pudesse terminar, minha boca estava na dele.

Eu soltei rápido, enrubescido. Ele ficou calado. Eu também. Mas acho que ele gostou.

Eu tive que deixar Vali para conversar a sós com Skrymir, mas com a promessa de encontrá-lo de novo mais tarde. Agora, eu precisava jogar Skrymir contra a parede, e não do jeito bom.

-O que diabos está acontecendo? – Eu perguntei empurrando-o para dentro do meu quarto no que parecia ser palácio de Jarl Ragnar. – Você me disse que Ailig era uma prisioneira. Ela é uma princesa? Isso é algum truque de gigantes? Está tentando me matar?

-Ora, pare de ser apressado! – Retrucou Skrymir indignado. – Uma pergunta por vez. Eu não tive nada a ver com essa tentativa de assassinato, isso foi culpa da sua amiga. E você deveria agradecê-la por isso. Jarl Ragnar lhe ofereceu hospedagem no castelo dele. Aqui dentro, você não pode ser tocado. Está mais seguro do que jamais esteve.

-Não tente desviar de assunto!

-Está bem! Que exagero. – Ele ajeitou as roupas amassadas pelos meu empurrões. – Não tive nada a ver com aquilo. Aquela passagem nem deveria existir. Este navio possui saídas para todos os navios lendários do mundo que ainda existam, mas por algum motivo alguma falha leva para algum lugar debaixo d’água, quilômetros abaixo d’água, onde a luz do sol não chega e a pressão é tão forte que mata um ser humano em questão de segundos. Ninguém sabe onde é, se é mesmo nesse mundo. Pode ser que o local em que nós estamos tenha uma fenda que leva para Jötunheim, mas é tão difícil sobreviver lá embaixo que mesmos os gigantes duram segundos. Se não fosse seu corpo de Ein... De Jötun, você teria morrido. Isso e seu cavaleiro de armadura branca, claro.

Isso fazia mais sentido do que Skrymir achava. Eu tinha uma suposição de para onde aquilo levava, mas não ia dizer nada para um gigante traiçoeiro.

-E Ailig? – Eu perguntei, mais calmo.

-Louca! Eu arranjei para vocês serem damas de companhia dela, para chegarem perto o bastante para conversarem, mas ao invés disso ela tenta lhe matar. – Ele sacode as mãos em fúria enquanto eu pensava.

Na verdade fazia sentido. Se queriam casá-la à força, ela veria uma dama de companhia como alguém mandada para convencê-la. Estava passando uma mensagem bem clara sobre tentarem mandar nela. Eu até gostava da atitude. Só queria que tivesse sido com outra pessoa...

Mas não era essa a minha dúvida.

-E que história é essa de ela ser Jötun?

- _Parte_ Jötun. Filha de Fjölnir. – Ele sentou suspirando como se estivesse cansado (como se tivesse sido ele que quase morreu pressionado pelo peso da água numa fenda no Atlântico Norte. – Um gigante das montanhas. De Jötunheim. Servo de Útgard-Loki, o König; o Rei de Jötunheim. Jötuns de Jötunheim são os mais manipuladores. O pessoal de Muspellheim, o reino do fogo, odeia eles. Por isso o casamento dela com um dos gigantes do fogo é importante para consolidar uma aliança. Ela é filha de um Jarl de Jötunheim. O pais próximo que os gigantes têm de uma princesa, embora não exatamente isso. Por isso Ragnar não se atreve a destratá-la e prefere que Valhalla pense que ela está morta. Se esse casamento acontecer, Ragnar não vai mais precisar de ouro; Surt, o König de Muspellheim é um dos mais interessados nessa batalha.

-Por quê? Qual o propósito de tudo isso? Não me venha com a história de ganhar ouro. – Eu o interrompi quando abriu a boca, deixando bem claro que não estava aceitando mentiras. – Erik está certo. Essa não é uma guerra lucrativa.

Pela primeira vez em algum tempo eu estava pensando claramente. Se olhasse para trás iria entrar em depressão, me culpando pelos meu erros, então não me permiti olhar para trás. Olharia para a frente. Estava ali. Como sair dali era a minha dúvida.

-Ora, e eu deveria saber? Estamos aqui para nos ajudarmos, não para lhe entregar todas as respostas, rapaz. Eu quero respostas tanto quanto você.

Era mentira. Eu podia ver, agora. Ele não era mais o gigante confiante de antes, mas um homem cheio de dúvidas. Ele sabia sobre a teia de mentiras, claro, porque ele mesmo vivia entre elas. Eu consegui simpatizar um pouco com alguém buscando respostas, mas ainda estava com raiva.

-Nós podemos ser aliados de novo quando você decidir ser honesto comigo. Até lá... – Eu tirei o pedaço de papel com o meu suposto peso em ouro (bem mais que o meu peso real, mas quem se importa?) da mão dele. – Eu vou ficar com isso.

Eu abri a porta para ele sair e ele saiu com raiva.

-Vai se arrepender disso. Você vai precisar das ilusões de um gigante se quiser sobreviver, mas vá em frente. Fique aí achando que pode se virar sozinho no seu jogo de espiões. Eu vou cuidar dos meus interesses e quando você precisar de mim vai ter que pagar o preço dessa traição.

Eu fiquei assustado, mas fechei a porta com força atrás dele. Tinha que manter a fachada. Se voltasse atrás ele ia achar que sou um covarde útil e nada mais.

Eu fiquei olhando para a imitação de um cheque que Ragnar tinha assinado como Jarl Ragnar Lothbrök. Era só um pedaço de papel com uma promessa de ouro. Mas, por algum motivo, me pareceu muito importante naquele momento. Eu só não entendi o motivo.

Quando chegou, mais tarde, preocupado com meu estado, Erik (Menja) me encontrou pensativo. Expliquei a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido e perguntei onde ele tinha estado todo aquele tempo.

-Com as Valkyrias. Sob o pretexto de dar banho nelas. Elas têm uma opção muito errada de Ailig, isso eu posso lhe dizer. Elas a chamam de traidora. Acham que ela está com os Jötuns. Acho que não vai ser fácil convencê-las do contrário. Mas elas me disseram algo muito importante. Quando elas souberam como eu tinha chegado, elas disseram... Bem, elas disseram que conhecem Skrymir. – A cara que ele fez não parecia dizer que ele era um grande amigo delas. – Skrymir é o nome que Utgard-Loki usou para enganar Thor e Loki uma vez, em uma viagem que fizeram quando ainda eram amigos. Ele é um _mestre_ da mentira e dissimulação e não é confiável.


	9. Não acho que éramos realmente necessários

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David descobre que é mais difícil fazer amizade com sua amiga que com seus inimigos.

Naquela noite teríamos um jantar em que, devido a eventos recentes, comeríamos à mesa de Jarl Ragnar Lothbrök. Erik me explicou que Lothbrök era um sobrenome que não era utilizado a milênios. Ragnar Lothbrök era um rei viking de antes de era de ouro dos vikings, cujos feitos ultrapassam os de todos os outros heróis históricos. Se Ragnar realmente era aquele rei, então ele era uma figura bastante impressionante. Além disso, se ele pudesse provar quem era, os gigantes o seguiriam a qualquer lugar. Ragnar Lothbrök era sinônimo de vitória.

E, de repente, estávamos atolados, até o pescoço em heróis, gigantes e reis de gigantes. A essa altura eu não ficaria impressionado se Thor aparecesse brandindo seu martelo e eu fosse pego no meio de uma disputa divina. Ossos do ofício de Einherji, eu suponho.

Nós discutimos por horas o que deveríamos fazer e chegamos à surpreendente conclusão de que deveríamos avisar Valhalla do que sabíamos. Talvez eles soubessem de algo que não sabíamos ainda. O problema era como. Talvez pudéssemos criar uma mentira, dizer que queríamos mandar uma carta para nossa mãe e alugar um corvo, mas...

Foi então que recebemos o aviso de que, como damas de companhia de Ailig, era esperado que fôssemos ajudá-la com um banho para a refeição da noite, o que, para nós, era como uma sentença de morte, mas eu decidi que tínhamos que tentar ainda assim. Ela podia nos ajudar, se pudéssemos conversar a sós e convencê-la de quem éramos.

Essa foi a primeira vez que as palavras de Skrymir soaram em minha cabeça.

Precisaríamos da magia dos gigantes. Se pudéssemos só nos revelar para ela... Mas não podíamos. Teríamos que convencê-la.

Eu deixei Erik abrir a porta – tinha tido minha dose de experiências de quase morte o bastante para uma vida – e ele o fez com cautela, o que foi bom, porque uma algo pesado bateu na porta quase que imediatamente.

-Senhora Ailig? – Chamou Erik, com mais coragem do que teria. – Será que nós poderíamos entrar?

-Eu sei tomar banho sozinha! – Ela gritou lá de dentro.

-Eu entendo, senhorita, mas, bem... Nós gostaríamos de limpar o sangue ruim entre nós... Devido a ocorrências recentes...

-Mas eu gosto do sangue ruim entre nós. Agora saiam antes que eu decida derramar o sangue de vocês.

Então eu tive uma ideia.

-Senhora, Jarl Ragnar acaba de receber uma mensagem de Valhalla. Seus amigos estão preocupados. – Eu disse com falsete, tentando passar a impressão que ela já tinha de mim, de ser uma giganta dissimulada que usaria qualquer truque sujo para pegá-la.

-Eu não tenho amigos em Valhalla. – Com a convicção que ela falou eu cheguei a achar que ela acreditava nisso (e talvez acreditasse).

-A carta é de um tal de... David Brown? – Eu falei lentamente, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de um nome.

Erik olhou para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido.

-O que ela diz? – Ela queria informações de casa, mesmo sabendo que não poderia responder com honestidade.

-Deixe-nos entrar e eu lhe direi.

Um. Dois. Três...

-Só um segundo.

Ouvimos o barulho de água derramando-se no chão e o barulho de madeira entortando até quase quebrar. Então ela abriu a porta. Completamente nua, ela tinha os muitos músculos tensos; um corpo forte e grande, mas com uma barriga ligeiramente saliente. Mais que o corpo dela, contudo, me chamava a atenção o pedaço de um fêmur afiado que ela brandia como se fosse uma lança, apontando para nossos rostos enquanto dávamos pequenos passos de lado, entrando no quarto.

Eu quase quis dar a volta e ir embora.

Ela fechou a porta com uma batida e segurou a lança de osso com as duas mãos.

-Onde está a carta? – Ela perguntou furiosa.

Um lado meu queria dizer que era tudo mentira e rir da cara dela, mas um lado mais sensato me dizia que não era o momento para pegadinhas – não se eu quisesse sair dali vivo.

-A carta dizia que seus amigos sabem onde você está e estão vindo resgatá-la, portanto não perca as esperanças.

-ONDE ESTÁ? – Ela começou a ficar irritada.

-Eles mandam avisar que eles podem tentar se infiltrar usando a mágica de um gigante sob a qual eles não têm controle...

-A CARTA ESTÁ COM RAGNAR? – a ponta de osso encostou em meio peito e eu recuei com medo e gaguejei.

-Eles talvez se disfarcem como suas damas de companhia! – Disse Erik, com medo do que aconteceria se ela testasse a ponta do fêmur que estava segurando contra o meio esterno.

Ela pareceu entender.

-Espera... O que? David... Quem?

Erik apontou para mim.

Ela colocou a lança de volta no meu peito.

- _Prove_.

Eu meio que esperava que ela só acreditasse e ficasse feliz de termos a encontrado, ou envergonhada de estar completamente nua na nossa frente. Mas não. Ela era mais inteligente que isso. Em qualquer outra situação, isso seria ótimo.

-Eu... Fiz um vídeo, a mais ou menos um ano, que lhe ajudou a se motivar...

-O vídeo está no youtube. Qualquer Jötun poderia saber disso. – Ela me empurrou de novo e eu encostei contra a parede.

É, eu sei, foi ridículo, mas tente você puxar essas coisas em cima da hora com uma lança pressionada contra seu peito. Não é tão fácil assim.

-Meus companheiros de corredor são Maria e Erik...

-Ragnar saberia disso. – Ela refutou.

A essa altura eu estava preocupado que gigantes tivessem tentado táticas semelhantes para enganá-la.

-Seu sonho é fazer equitação.

-Boa tentativa, mas todo Jötun aqui sabe disso. – Ela recuou a lança para dar um golpe.

-Ele não pode desfazer o Glamour! – Interrompeu Erik, e eu não sabia como isso poderia ajudar, mas ela o deixou continuar. – Se ele fosse um gigante... Poderia só se transformar em David na sua frente e lhe persuadir da verdade, mas... Nós não podemos. Somos nós, David e Erik. Mas alguém teve que nos transformar e não temos controle sobre isso.

Ela não pareceu acreditar completamente em nós, mas ao menos não me matou.

-Bom... Esse é um argumento novo... – Ela olhou para mim de novo. – De onde veio o nome do seu canal do Youtube, Robbins II?

Eu fiquei com raiva de não ter pensado nisso. O óbvio. Mas eu estava assustado.

-Apollo Robbins, um magico conhecido pela sua habilidade com as mãos. Dizem que ele teve um encontro com serviço secreto em 2001, e limpou os bolsos deles sem eles perceberem. Ele furtou o itinerário do serviço secreto e quando um agente roubou o itinerário de volta e decidiu apresentar sua insígnia ele descobriu que Robbins tinha roubado a insígnia também, que ele mostrou na mesma hora, só pela brincadeira. Depois, Robbins devolveu ao chefe de polícia as chaves dos carros da caravana do serviço secreto. Ele hoje trabalha com o serviço secreto americano.

Ela não parecia completamente convencida, mas a lança não estava no meu peito e eu tinha reganhado minha confiança, então comecei a dar alguns passos pelo quarto olhando ao redor e passando as pontas dos dedos pelos móveis como se fosse um cego reconhecendo um lugar, mas meus olhos ficaram trancados nos dela.

-Meu nome do meio é Burr, mas eu uso Brown porque gosto de pensar nele como uma conexão com Darren Brown, meu ilusionista preferido, mas isso só você, Maria e Erik sabem, pois eu nunca revelei no youtube. O mágico de quem eu aprendi mais truques foi Dynamo, o magico de rua, pois os truques dele são pura coordenação motora. – Eu peguei um brinco e fiz como se o devorasse, então um bracelete que eu tinha afanado alguns móveis atrás surgiu na minha mão e eu o vesti no braço, cobri com a mão e estendi o braço colocando a mão atrás da orelha dela, sentindo a ponta da lança na minha barriga.

Eu puxei o brinco de trás da orelha dela e coloquei na mão dela, fechando-a com força. Ou ela achou que eu tinha feito isso, pois não deu tempo de sentir o brinco saindo da mão dela de novo. Por isso quando ela abriu a mão o brinco não estava mais lá. Eu puxei seu braço com delicadeza para colocar uma carta de baralho dobrada na mão aberta dela e quando retirei a mão que segurava seu braço o bracelete estava lá e dentro da carta de baralho estava o brinco.

Ela fechou a mão em torno da carta e largou a lança de osso para me dar um tapa com força.

-De costas, os dois!

O tapa doeu, mas eu estava aliviado demais para reclamar.

-Então... – Começou ela quando estava vestida de novo. – Como diabos vocês vieram parar aqui? Deve ter sido bem perigoso.

-Tecnicamente a coisa mais perigosa que eu enfrentei nessa viagem foi você. – Eu brinquei, e isso pareceu lembra-la de um pequeno detalhe.

-Oh! David! Eu sinto muito! Eu quase lhe transformei em comida de tubarão! – Ela falou, enrubescendo.

-Eu não acho que tubarões nadem tão fundo. – Eu dei de ombros. – Não são muitas pessoas que podem visitar os restos do Titanic, não é? Não que eu pudesse ver alguma coisa com a escuridão que estava fazendo.

-Ailig, você não poderia escapar voando? – Perguntou Erik, deixando Ailig triste.

-Não. Vê essa joia no meu tornozelo? É uma algema, na verdade. Ela me impede de usar os poderes de Valkyria. Isso inclui voar. Eu também não posso chegar perto do meu cavalo voador... Eu... Eu tenho sangue de Jötun. Os cavalos não gostam de Jötuns. A maioria dos gigantes não monta animais, eles os comem. Por isso os cavalos ficom medo perto de mim. Minha montaria dada pelo Valhalla, Pé de Vento era o único animal corajoso e inteligente o bastante para me carregar. Eu nem sei se ele ainda está vivo.

-Nós vamos tentar descobrir para você. – Eu prometi, lembrando do maior sonho dela.

-E vamos lhe soltar dessas algemas. Vamos tentar contrabandear lâminas de ferro forjado pelos gigantes para cá, assim podemos quebrar as suas algemas. – Prometeu Erik.

-Falando nisso, e essa lança? – Eu perguntei, e ela pegou a lança com firmeza e abriu um buraco na madeira onde ela guardou a lança.

-Eu matei um Jötun e escondi o corpo. Usei os ossos da perna dele para fazer essa lança. É só um improviso... Para caso eu precise...

Ela disse como se não fosse nada matar um Jötun com as próprias mãos e fazer uma lança com os ossos da perna dele. Eu me pergunto se ela teria se libertado sozinha se eu nunca tivesse aparecido. Talvez isso teria sido melhor.

Nós contamos a ela os perigos da viagem, inclusive sobre Skrymir, que ela conhecia como Magni. Ela ficou surpresa de saber que o rei de seu pai estava lá.

-Você está definitivamente certo, Erik. – Ela calculou. – Algo de estranho está no ar. Isso não é um simples ataque por dinheiro e posses. Eles estão juntos há meses, pelo que eu calculo, mesmo antes de Ragnar se juntar definitivamente a eles. Ele vinha coordenando tudo de dentro do Valhalla. E até onde eu sei ele tem ouro. Não. Não é ouro o objetivo. Vikings não ficam juntos por tanto tempo por ouro.

-Ele tem ouro? – Eu tirei a nota promissória de Ragnar e mostrei a eles. – Esse é o meu _wergild_ por você tentar me matar. Ele está nos pagando com promessas. Não me parece a atitude de alguém que tem ouro.

-Se ele sair desperdiçando ouro com os gigantes, quando eles tiverem todo o ouro dele vão embora. É mais sensato manter escondido. – Arriscou Erik. – Assim ele pode realizar seus planos e depois pagar os gigantes... Ou não pagar.

-Eu já vi o tesouro dele. Ele tem ouro, eu garanto. – Certificou Ailig.

-Mas, então... Onde ele conseguiu? Em Valhalla?

-Boa pergunta. – Ailig cruzou os braços sem resposta. – E os gigantes devem confiar bastante nele para aceitar promessas, ou então tem alguém por trás disso ajudando a manter os gigantes ocupados.

-Talvez Ragnar seja mesmo Lothbrök? E os gigantes o seguem por causa da fama do seu nome? – Ei, o meu chute, por estúpido que fosse, era tão válido quanto o de qualquer outro.

-Ragnar Lothbrök morreu em um poço de cobras, como punição impingida por seu maior rival Aella. Não foi uma morte heroica. Ele não entraria em Valhalla. – Declarou Ailig, dispensando a informação. – Isso se ele algum dia chegou a existir. Ivar sem ossos, morreu de forma desconhecida, mas que eu saiba nunca foi para Valhalla. Bjorn Ironside morreu como rei de Upsalla e da Suécia em sua cama, de velha idade. Sigurd Cobra-no-Olho também morreu de velhice. Halfdan morreu em batalha, assim como Ubba. Eles estão em Valhalla, mas quando perguntam sobre seu pai eles nunca dizem nada. E Ragnar mal fala com eles. Não creio que eles sejam aparentados.

-Mas se os gigantes acreditarem nele... – Disse Erik.

-Eles são espertos demais para isso. O nome Lothbrök foi tomado ao longo dos séculos por muitos guerreiros querendo se mostrar. Tem que ser meio burro para acreditar que o primeiro cara que aparece se dizendo uma lenda é a lenda mesmo.

Eu não mencionei o fato de nós termos quase acreditado.

-Então, qual o propósito desse exército? – Erik perguntou, e eu sentia que ele estava querendo bater a cabeça na mesa de tanta agonia com esse assunto.

-Eu não sei. Mas não é coisa boa. E se Utgard-Loki está aqui e sabe de vocês... Quem sabe o que ele pode fazer... – Ela se sentou mais relaxada. – Por enquanto, temos que avisar Valhalla... Eu vou pensar em como fazer isso. Mas até lá temos que manter as aparências, então, quando estivermos próximas, finjam que não me suportam e eu finjo que estou tentando matar vocês o tempo todo. Erik e David... Fenja e Menja. Vocês chegaram até aqui e descobriram muita coisa. Eu me arrisco a dizer que temos uma chance de fazer a diferença aqui. Eu... Eu não acreditava muito em você David, mas fez um ótimo trabalho. Mas só fica mais perigoso daqui em diante.

-Não se preocupe conosco. Tome conta de si mesma. – Eu disse, com mais confiança do que sentia.

Quando saímos do quarto dela eu me sentia mais leve, mas a missão nunca antes pesou tanto nos meus ombros.


	10. Corram, seus tolos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David descobre como Ragnar conseguiu juntar o exército de gigantes - e como desfazê-lo. A dúvida, agora, é se ele é inescrupuloso o bastante para fazê-lo.
> 
> Capítulo de Natal para vocês. Boas festas!

Uma semana depois, nossa pequena farsa estava indo bem, tirando pelo fato de Skrymir, Magni, Utgard-Loki ou qualquer que fosse o nome dele, sabia exatamente quem éramos e, eu creio, sabia que nós tínhamos conseguido falar com Ailig. Ele era uma carta selvagem no nosso baralho. Nós não sabíamos realmente qual o objetivo dele, e por isso mesmo ele poderia se virar contra nós a qualquer momento.

Felizmente, a maior parte do navio estava ocupada demais. Avisado do que estava acontecendo por Maria, Helgi não estava caindo fácil nos planos de Ragnar. Ele dificilmente dava luta às tropas de Ragnar, Valkyrias não mais buscavam Einherjar pelo resto do mundo e os poucos combates que ocorreram entre Einherjar e gigantes terminaram com vitória incontestável das tropas do Valhalla e o humor no acampamento de Ragnar estava péssimo – o que deixava Ragnar estressado e enfurecido, pois cabia a ele cuidar de todas as rinhas entre adversários que ressurgiam devido ao mau humor.

Infelizmente, isso significava que meu _crush_ mais recente tendia a voltar bastante ferido das batalhas.

Sim, eu tinha desenvolvido uma _crush_ em Vali. Eu não estava completamente apaixonado, mas ele era certamente uma boa companhia para passar o tempo – e tinha respeito, mesmo que tenha sido conquistado na base do tapa. Eu me sentia um pouco culpado, na verdade. Eu gostaria de poder contar a verdade, mas se isso já deixaria qualquer um nervoso, a minha cabeça podia rolar se ele não reagisse bem.

Vali, contudo, estava bem feliz. Aparentemente, Ragnar estava distribuindo muito mais ouro e mais promessas de ouro para manter o moral alto. Naqueles poucos dias, Vali ganhou três braceletes e já falava em pagar meu _mundr_ , o que sempre deixava um gosto azedo na boca, pois eu sabia que o dia em que ele me pedisse em casamento seria o dia em que eu teria que recusá-lo.

O lado bom era que ele tinha se comprometido a me ensinar a ilusão dos gigantes. Eu tinha percebido o quão útil ela podia ser para nossa pequena aventura de capa e espada e Skrymir estava certo, ela seria necessária para o nosso sucesso; então eu abordei o tema com cuidado com Vali. Ele parece ter achado que o meu medo era vergonha de uma giganta de admitir que era ruim na principal arte dos gigantes, mas ele achou charmoso que eu estivesse pedindo aulas a ele.

-Não precisa sentir vergonha! Eu não esperaria nada diferente de uma filha de Magni! Seu pai é péssimo em mágica! – Disse Vali, e riu com sua alegria contagiante.

-Como assim? – Eu perguntei, sentindo que tinha tropeçado em uma vista muito relevante. – Meu pai? Eu achava que ele era um fantástico mágico!

-Há! Só se for na sua casa, minha pedrinha de gelo gostosa. Seu pai é um dos piores ilusionistas que eu já conheci. Você deve ter percebido que ele dificilmente faz ilusões, a não ser algumas poucas que ele sabe de cor. Mas o Glamour dos gigantes não vem naturalmente para ele. Mas não tem problema. Qualquer gigante pode aprender, se fizer o esforço necessário.

Eu queria perguntar se alguém que não era gigante podia aprender, mas decidi descobrir na prática. Perguntar poderia levantar suspeitas e, se eu não conseguisse aprender, por qualquer motivo que fosse, podia só dizer que o sangue da família não era muito bom e quem sabe ganhar alguns beijos de consolação.

Outro assunto que eu queria perguntar, era sobre meu “pai”, mas esse eu decidi buscar na fonte antes mesmo de falar com Ailig ou Erik. Eu imaginava qual a resposta deles. Que Vali não era confiável, ou por ser um gigante, ou por não ser exatamente o mais genial dos gigantes. Que Utgard-Loki podia ter enganado os gigantes, escondendo a sua feição de mestre da manipulação. E talvez eles estivessem certos. Mas, veja, eu sou um exibido. É difícil não conhecer métodos para enganar a mente humana e não querer mostrar para todos que você pode fazê-los todos de trouxa, mesmo que eles saibam que você os está fazendo de trouxa. Eu tinha a impressão de que esse Utgard-Loki deveria ser parecido, e alguém assim não se rebaixaria ao papel de alguém que não pode fazer mágicas.

Demorou um pouco, porque ele parecia estar me evitando – talvez para me irritar. Mas Ailig ainda não tinha descoberto como enviar um corvo para Helgi e Erik só tinha descoberto que Pé de Vento estava vivo e bem cuidado, mas não tinha a mínima ideia de como libertá-lo, ou a Ailig – o sistema de segurança era pesado e não havia nada que nós pudéssemos fazer a não ser que eu conseguisse aprender a mágica dos gigantes.

-Isso! – Estimulou Vali, quando eu consegui transformar um garfo em um tridente. – Parabéns, meu amor!

Ele me puxou para um beijo gostoso e eu terminei aquele dia me sentindo bem, tanto pelo tempo passado com Vali, como por ter dominado ao menos uma forma de Glamour. Eu sabia que ainda tinha uma grande caminho pela frente, mas eu me sentia tão melhor sabendo que podia fazer.

Então naquela noite eu consegui encurralar Skrymir do lado de fora quando ele tirava água do joelho para fora da amurada.

-Não é muito difícil, sabia? – Eu falei, sobressaltando-o.

Ele não tinha me visto ou ouvido. Um dos truques que eu tinha dominado era a habilidade de deixar a noite mais escura, a luz mais brilhante, o silêncio mais silencioso e o barulho mais incômodo. Não era como se tornar invisível, mas ajudava a pegar as pessoas desprevenidas, mas um mestre na arte de Glamour poderia perceber que isso estava sendo utilizado nele.

-Glamour. – Eu disse, me explicando, enquanto ele limpava a calça suja. – Eu andei tomando umas aulas. Se você entende como a cabeça humana funciona, é quase a mesma coisa, mas... Diferente.

-Ah. Bom para você. – Ele ia saindo irritado.

-Eu poderia lhe ensinar se você quisesse.

Ele parou.

-Eu sou um gigante. Eu faço isso desde que nasci. – Ele disse sem olhar para mim.

-Não faz não. – Eu retruquei, certo do que estava dizendo (talvez mais do que eu deveria). – Você é péssimo em Glamour. É famoso por isso. E não percebeu um truque simples de distração. Você não é nem um gigante, é?

Ao que eu disse isso, a figura dele se ajustou Ele se tornou um anão de pele enrugada aos meus olhos, só por alguns segundos, e depois voltou à sua forma de sempre.

Podia ter sido a verdade se revelando para mim. Isso às vezes acontece se você descobre a verdade através da ilusão. Ou podia ser uma mentira cuidadosamente construída para me enganar. Eu escolhi acreditar na primeira hipótese.

-Muito bem. Você me pegou. Mas pode falar baixo, por favor? Eu tenho que lembrá-lo que sua cabeça rola com a minha? – Ele parecia honestamente nervoso e eu gostei do poder que isso me davas sobre ele.

Eu tinha desconfiado quando Vali falou, e agora eu tinha a minha confirmação. Quem nos transformou não foi Skrymir, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dele, mas Murilo Hugo. Ele sim era um gigante disfarçado.

-Verdade. Por isso está na hora de sermos sinceros um com o outro. Eu fui sincero com você desde o começo, mas não tive a mesma sinceridade em retorno.

-O que você quer? Eu sou um anão. Meu nome é Andvari. Pronto, está feliz?

-Nem de longe. Afinal, por que você veio até aqui Andvari? O que essa empreitada tem que lhe interessa?

-O meu ouro. – Ele disse, olhando para os lados para se certificar de que não estava sendo ouvido.

Eu admito que aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Andvari deve ter visto a surpresa nos meus olhos.

-Esse tal de Ragnar aposta com as fichas dos outros, se é que você está me entendendo. Ele roubou meu ouro e agora está usando o ouro para ganhar o respeito dos gigantes. E eu quero de volta! – Andvari tinha um brilho perigoso em seus olhos quando disse que queria seu ouro de volta.

-Ok, amigo. Nesse caso, eu acho que podemos nos ajudar. Exatamente quanto ouro foi roubado?

-Humanos! Se apegando a questões insignificantes como “quanto” ouro foi roubado. Isso importa? Eu o quero de volta. E não sou o único. – Ele olhou para os lados e deu um sorriso cruel. – O ouro quer voltar para mim, garoto. Pode confiar, o ouro vai dar o jeito dele.

E com uma risada cruel ele me deixou pensando. Tirando um pedaço de papel amassado de tanto ficar guardado de dentro do meu decote, eu o leio de novo e decido conferenciar com Erik.

-Andvari? Tem certeza, Fenja? Foi isso que ele disse? Ele não mentiu? – Nós tínhamos nos acostumado a usar os nomes de nossas identidades falsas, só por segurança.

-Eu tenho certeza, Menja. – Insisti. – Ele era um anão chamado Andvari. Se ele mentiu então é o melhor mentiroso do mundo. Isso é bom, não? Não é o verdadeiro Utgard-Loki. É só um anão mentiroso.

-Utgard-Loki _é_ o melhor mentiroso do mundo, exceto talvez pelo próprio Loki. Mas, deixando isso de lado... Não, não é _só_ um anão mentiroso. Andvari é o último dos Nimbelungos. Você já deve ter ouvido falar do Anel dos Nimbelungos?

-Tem algo a ver com Senhor dos Anéis? – Eu sei, não era hora para piadas, mas eu estava confiante demais de novo.

-Sim, de certa forma. – Erik parecia sério demais para entender uma piada. – Tolkien copiou um pouco essa história. O Anel é só uma parte de um tesouro maior, cujo tamanho e valor não pode ser realmente estipulado. O tesouro é mágico. O tesouro é sempre exatamente o que você precisa para o que você quer.

-E se eu só quiser viver tranquilamente pro resto da vida? – Perguntei procurando uma brecha como nos glamoures dos gigantes com os quais eu tinha me acostumado.

-Então ele seria o bastante para lhe manter bem alimentado e saudável pelo resto da vida, mas nem um centavo sobraria para seus filhos. Mas... Bom. Isso não é uma mágica benigna.

-Espera, um tesouro que lhe permite viver bem sem trabalhar é algo ruim? – Eu tinha dificuldade de pensar nessa ideia.

Para ser sincero, a ideia de financiar meu próprio show de mágicas em um cassino em Vegas me parecia bem atrativa. Se eu só pudesse pôr as mãos naquele tesouro mágico.

-O tesouro foi roubado, Fenja. Nada de bom vem disso. – Ele parecia muito sério ao dizer isso, por isso eu tentei levar essa história moralista a sério, mas era difícil. – A maldição dos Nimbelungos recai sobre quem rouba o tesouro. O anão não estava sendo metafórico. O tesouro _quer_ voltar para seu dono legítimo. E vai arruinar qualquer outro dono para fazê-lo.

-Como um tesouro arruína o dono? – Eu perguntei, imaginando um bando de Nazgûl sobrevoando o Drakkar e exigindo o Um Anel de volta de um Ragnar que se recusaria a entregar.

-O tesouro é sempre o exato necessário para o que você precisa. Mas o tesouro _todo_ tem que ser usado. Isso significa abrir mão do Anel. Mas o Anel estimula tudo o que você tem de pior. Ganância, luxúria... O Anel as exacerba. O dono se torna dependente do tesouro e passa a não querer se livrar dele. Enquanto ele tiver o Anel, o dono do tesouro sabe que o tesouro vai voltar para ele... Mas quando ele for realizar seu desejo, ele vai se recusar a entregar o Anel e o único propósito do ouro ser perde. O ouro se torna um fim em si mesmo. E ele será cobiçado por todos ao seu redor. O Anel se assegura disso. Se é verdade que Ragnar roubou o tesouro de Andvari, então ele é mais tolo do que todos nós pensamos e condenou sua missão desde o começo.

É, eu conseguia ver as semelhanças com o Um Anel do Senhor dos Anéis e com o tesouro da Montanha da Perdição de O Hobbit.

Olhando de novo para a promessa de ouro do meu _wergild_ , eu tive certeza que havia alguma coisa que eu estava deixando passar.

Então eu entendi. Eu sabia como podia fazer o plano de Ragnar, qualquer que fosse, ir por água a baixo. O plano se formou na minha cabeça com velocidade imoral. Era um plano cruel e inescrupuloso que resultaria na morte de centenas, talvez milhares de gigantes e traidores.

Mas eu soube, no momento que me veio à cabeça, que eu não poderia realizá-lo.

Eu ainda tinha um coração.


	11. Vali aprende a ser romântico.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David descobre que seria mais fácil não pensar nos gigantes como humanos.

Eu tinha um coração tão bom que nem contei, nem para Erik nem para Ailig que eu tinha um plano. Eu sabia que se eu fizesse isso eles me convenceriam a deixar de lado meus sentimentos e pôr o plano em prática.

Vali era um gigante. Ele não seria gentil comigo se eu não estivesse fingindo ser uma giganta. Era de Fenja, não de David, que ele gostava. A nossa liberdade estava em cheque. As vidas de Einherjar. Vali veio para uma guerra porque quis, e ele matou muitos dos nossos e nos mataria sem pensar duas vezes. Eu conhecia todos os argumentos e não precisava ouvi-los ao vivo – eu os escutava na minha mente todas as noites e eles envenenavam meus momentos de lazer e felicidade com Vali.

Não demorou para eu ficar apático.

Eu fazia minhas tarefas diárias sem energia. Por pura falta de vontade minhas mágicas se tornaram toscas e logo até minhas ilusões estavam parecendo versões CG de si mesmas – e aquela CG barata e ruim, sem metade das texturas necessárias, sabe? Vali, Ailig e Erik, todos notaram. Vali e Erik perguntaram qual era o problema, mas eu não podia falara a verdade. Eu tentei mentir, mas nem para isso eu tinha energia e as mentiras saíram ruins e deslocadas. Eu duvido que qualquer um dos dois tenha acreditado, mas decidiram não perguntar. Ailig, nos poucos momentos que tínhamos para conspirar contra Ragnar, supôs que eu estava me sentindo mal por não estarmos fazendo progresso. Ela tentou me estimular, disse que era um trabalho demorado mesmo. Que nós já tínhamos contribuído muito para Valhalla.

Mas claro que isso não ajudou quando Vali retornou de uma batalha ferido.

Até quando eu poderia fazer aquele jogo duplo? Eu estava entre dois lados que queria se matar e eu queria que os dois sobrevivessem. Todo mundo adora uma história no estilo Romeu e Julieta. Mas Romeu e Julieta morrem no final, né? Numa surpresa que deve fazer os dois lados refletirem sobre manter a paz... Mas eu não achava que a minha morte e a de Vali fosse levar ninguém a fechar acordos de paz.

Eu passei a noite chorando e pensando ao lado do monte de palha em que ele estava dormindo e tentando se recuperar. Um Einherji tinha feito isso. Quando eu voltasse para Valhalla e esse Eiherji estivesse se gabando do gigante que ele matou, eu conseguiria encará-lo. Eu o chamaria para um duelo _fora_ de Valhalla? Eu não sabia. Eu só sabia que a ilusão de que os Aesir eram os bonzinhos e os gigantes os malvados tinha se quebrado dentro de mim.

É muito difícil lutar contra um inimigo que não é mal.

Deixe-me refazer essa frase: É muito difícil lutar contra um inimigo que não se odeia. Ódio é como a ilusão de um gigante; transforma uma pessoa com sentimentos em um inimigo maligno que pode ser eliminado sem culpa.

Orson Scott Card, em Ender’s Game, escreveu que “No momento em que eu realmente entendo meu inimigo, entendo-o bem o bastante que eu possa derrotá-lo, nesse mesmo momento, então, eu o amo. Eu acho que é impossível realmente entender alguém, o que eles querem, o que eles acreditam, e não amá-los como eles amam a si mesmos. E então, naquele mesmo momento em que eu os amo... Eu os destruo”. Orson Scott tem algo de diferente de mim. Eu cheguei à mesma conclusão. É impossível conhecer um inimigo bem o bastante para derrota-lo sem amá-lo. Mas nesse momento, eu não consigo apertar o botão. Eu não consigo puxar a alavanca. Eu não consigo descer a espada. Eu aprendi a morrer centenas de vezes, mas eu nunca aprendi a matar.

O gigantes da montanha e os do fogo se odiavam, e os gigantes da terra odiavam a ambos, mas todos eles odiavam Valhalla mais do que qualquer outra coisa. O motivo?

-Eles vão nos matar, todos nós, um dia. – Disse Vali, depois de acordar, recuperando-se dos ferimentos enquanto eu lhe dava comida. – Isso não é nada comparado ao que os deuses querem fazer. Meu avô me disse, uma vez, que nós costumávamos ser amigos, sabe? Bom, não amigos... Mas eu Aesir não era diferente de um Vanir, que não era diferente de um Muspell, que não era diferente de um Jötun... Somos de povos diferentes, mas podíamos nos entender. A gente se roubava e se engava, daí ficava com raiva uns dos outros e se matava, até que a matança ficava cruel demais e todo mundo sentava na mesa de negociação, e quem estivesse com a vantagem ganhava isso ou aquilo e todo mundo voltava para casa para chorar pelos mortos e contar histórias de bravura em guerra pros outros. Até que nós descobrimos a profecia.

-O Ragnarök? – Eu perguntei, sem entender.

-He! Mais para Jötunrök. – Ele disse com amargura. – Os Vanir e Aesir matam todos os Jötuns. Ah, eles morrem também, mas é diferente. Alguns deles sobrevivem para criar um mundo só seu. Nós... Nós só morremos. Todos nós. Fim dos Jötuns, fim dos Muspell... É “gencídio”, isso sim.

-Genocídio?

-Isso. Você é esperta. – Ele me deu um sorriso carinhoso. – Depois que a gente soube que era isso que os Vanir e os Aesir querem; bom a gente não é estúpido, sabe? A gente descobriu que Odin tava juntando guerreiros em Valhalla para esse dia. A gente percebeu que eles queriam que isso acontecesse. Mesmo que eles morressem. Mas a gente não vai cair sem lutar. É por isso que a gente faz questão de enganar eles, sabe? Talvez a gente possa evitar. Se eles tiverem bastante medo, se eles acharem que a gente é mais forte do que a gente realmente é... Talvez eles nunca venham.

Com uma dor no coração, eu troquei uma atadura dele. É. Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas nós éramos os escudos de carne de Odin, a primeira onda de soldados enviados para uma onda de morte de onde apenas dois humanos e alguns Aesires e Vanires sairiam vivos. E todos os gigantes...

-Mas isso é mentira, não é? – Ele falou com tristeza. – Nós podemos parecer fortes, mas Odin sabe que nós não somos tudo o que fingimos ser. E os soldados dele não têm medo de morrer. E a cada dia surgem mais e mais e eles nunca morrem. Um dia, mesmo com todas as nossas mentiras, ele vai ter coragem de atacar. E nós vamos morrer.

Ele sentou com um esforço sobre-humano e eu fui deitá-lo de novo, mas ele me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo.

-Eu vou ser forte. Forte de verdade. – Ele declarou, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos com uma intensidade que eu não via com frequência, no meu engraçado e alegre Vali. – Se algum Jötun vai sobreviver ao Ragnarök, vou ser eu, e eu vou te manter viva. Ou vou morrer tentando. Eu vou levar muitos deles comigo. Se eles forem nos matar, eu vou fazer eles pagarem o seu _wergild_ em vidas de Einherji. Eu prometo.

Eu o beijei.

É eu, sei. “Eu prometo que vou matar montes dos seus melhores amigos como prova de amor” não era exatamente o que todo mundo sonha em ouvir; mas mesmo que eu tenha hesitado, eu sabia que ele não sabia que estava dizendo aquilo. Ele só queria me prometer que ia me proteger do destino dramático dos gigantes.

Eu não aguentei.

Matar meu gigante preferido já era ruim, mas genocídio? Não era só Vali, eu realmente tinha aprendido a gostar dos gigantes. Eram bastante humanos. Humanos com poderes, mal educados e que de vez em quando esqueciam de tomar banho, mas humanos. Destino ou não, eu não estava disposto a participar daquilo. Desesperado por alguém que pudesse restaurar minha fé no mundo, eu joguei a cautela para o teto e fui ver Ailig. E dessa vez eu fui sincero. Não falei sobre o meu plano – estava com vergonha de não ter contado a ela até aquele momento – mas falei das minhas lutas internas. Contei que gostava de verdade de Vali. Sim, eu sabia que ele não me amaria se soubesse quem eu era, mas mesmo assim...

Eu falei sobre meus sentimentos pelos gigantes, admiti que não queria ver nenhum massacre ali. Finalmente, falei sobre o que Vali me disse em relação ao Ragnarök.

Eu só queria que ela me dissesse que era tudo mentira.

-Bom, não é bem assim. Quer dizer... É, tem a profecia, mas... Mas David, os gigantes escolhem o lado deles no Ragnarök.

-E isso torna genocídio mais aceitável? – Eu perguntei, exasperado.

Eu deveria estar fazendo um papel bem ridículo. Sentado na cadeira com os pés sobre a cadeira, encolhido e com a cabeça entre as pernas e minhas mãos apertando minhas têmporas com força como se eu pudesse esmagar minha própria cabeça e acabar com aqueles pensamentos. Eu não estava chorando. Eu não conseguia chorar de tanto tumulto na minha cabeça. Mas eu tremia, o que refletia bastante bem o meu estado de espírito.

Ela colocou a mão no meu joelho.

-David, de acordo com a profecia, o Ragnarök começa quando Loki se solta e liberta seu filho, o lobo Fenrir. Os dois, por vingança, devoram o sol e a lua e jogam o mundo em um longo inverno. A serpente do mundo Jormungandr, filha de Loki, vai começar a desestabilizar os nove mundos e as tempestades e terremotos vão matar milhares ou milhões. Quando os povos dos nove mundos estiverem desesperados o bastante que irmão matar irmão por comida, então os gigantes moverão seu exército contra Valhalla. Eles vão culpar os Aesir e quando Heimdall os vir se movendo, sua corneta anunciará a batalha. – Ela aperta o meu joelho tentando me fazer me sentir melhor. – A escolha é deles.

-Então é isso! Alguém fez uma profecia sobre como as coisas iam acontecer e é assim que elas _vão_ acontecer. Nós não temos escolha? Os Aesires não têm escolha? Os gigantes não têm escolha? É fácil dizer que a escolha é deles quando o futuro foi previsto e eles não têm escolha.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira como se estivesse desconfortável com algo que ia dizer.

-David, meu pai uma vez me sequestrou para me levar em uma festa de gigantes. Isso foi antes de eu saber que eu era meio giganta e foi... Bem, foi um choque. Quando me contaram sobre o Ragnarök, eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas aí, Utgard-Loki me disse uma coisa... Ele disse que não acreditava que o Ragnarök tivesse que acontecer. Ele não ia ser um brinquedo nas mãos dos deuses e era inteligente o bastante para lidar com a situação. E ele é. Entende? Todos os sinais para o Ragnarök podem acontecer e no último momento, os gigantes podem decidir que eles culpam Loki, ou, sei lá... Se um não quer, dois não brigam.

-E alguém apanha? – Eu perguntei, com medo e raiva juntas. –Toda história que eu escuto dos deuses é sobre como Thor matou tantos gigantes, ou coisa do tipo. Por que os gigantes iriam culpar Loki, um deles? Loki tem razão de estar indignado. Você não ficaria se recebesse a punição que ele recebeu? Loki fez uma das suas brincadeiras, as mesmas brincadeiras que os Aesires amavam, e foi punido de forma completamente desproporcional só porque gostavam mais de Balder que dele. Os gigantes sentem isso na pele toda vez que Thor faz um ataque a uma vila de gigantes sem motivo nenhum!

-Os gigantes não são indefesos, David. – Ela retrucou.

-Nem os Aesires! Se eles podem escolher evitar o Ragnarök, porque deixar que ele aconteça? Por que não tentar criar alianças? Se desculpar com os gigantes?

-Você está falando de uma disputa de milhares de anos!

-E que já perdeu o sentido! Se o Ragnarök não aconteceu até hoje, por que teria que acontecer agora, ou daqui a um milhão de anos? Se temos escolha, porque seguir em frente com um plano suicida e genocida?

-Você iria deixar seus colegas Einherjar morrerem para salvar os gigantes? – Ela agora estava de pé na minha frente, com raiva, e eu também me levantei, furioso com a incapacidade dela de ver o óbvio.

-Nós morremos que qualquer jeito, Ailig. Todos os Einherjar morrem no Ragnarök. Ponto.

-Os gigantes não são todos como Vali, David. – Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Meu pai me sequestrou aos doze anos. Me manteve presa com uma explicação rápida sobre quem eu era, como se fosse tudo o que ele me devia depois de anos. Disse que eu ia casar com um gigante ali mesmo. Me deu três dias para me preparar. E eu me preparei. Me preparei como meu avô me ensinou a me preparar. No final, eu escapei sozinha, deixando para trás meu pai sem braço e meu noivo morto com outra dúzia de convidados. É a única língua que os gigantes conseguem entender: Força. É por isso que eles escolhem o Ragnarök, David. Por que eles _querem_.

Eu murchei.

Pedi desculpas a ela por tê-la feito se irritar, mas ela disse que estava tudo bem, desde que eu tivesse entendido. Mas naquele momento, decidi que não apoiaria nenhum dos lados. Se o Ragnarök chegasse, se ambos os lados fizessem aquela escolha, eu me mataria na frente dos dois exércitos antes da batalha.

Eu ainda tinha esperanças. Esperança de viver para ver o dia em que, depois de um inverno interminável, os gigantes se encontrassem com os Aesires para negociar uma solução para o problema. Afinal, pessoas como Erik existiam, e tinham se provado tão heroicas quanto qualquer outro viking violento.

Foi então que eu ouvi a trombeta.

Eu tinha me familiarizado com as comunicações dos gigantes, claro, depois de morar com eles por duas semanas.

Um toque para companheiros retornando.

O segundo: aliados retornando feridos.

O terceiro.

O toque que nunca tinha sido ouvido antes naquele barco, foi cortado pelo som de um tiro, pelo grito de dor do corneteiro e pelo urro de uma turba de Einherjar se derramando pela amurada do navio.


	12. George R. R. Martin escreve este capítulo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David aprende como é a guerra de verdade.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi: Vali. Ele estava ferido em uma das cabanas recebendo cuidados médicos. Felizmente, contudo, os Einherjar atacaram do lado oposto do acampamento.

Meu segundo pensamento foi: Erik, disfarçado de giganta, ele seria alvo dos próprios colegas; mas Erik estava no salão de Ragnar, até onde eu sabia.

Foi só então que eu notei que Fenja estava olhando abobalhada uma hoste de Einherjar fazendo balas e flechas choverem sobre seus colegas gigantes enquanto outros Einherjar montavam paredes de escudos em posições defensivas.

Fenja estava pedindo para levar uma bala.

Eu saltei para o lado, correndo na direção do salão com outros gigantes. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que ali seria o foco de resistência.

Mas eu não tive tempo de chegar lá. Um esquadrão de Valkyrias passou voando em montarias belíssimas e com as lanças abaixadas, perfurando gigantes e cortando nosso caminho. De repente eu outros vinte gigantes estávamos presos em um círculo de luta e morte. Eu olhei para um lado e para o outro. No salão de Ragnar eu via janelas se abrirem, lanças serem arremessadas e bestas serem disparadas contra os Einherjar. Do lado de fora a luta era selvagem. Os Einherjar tinham nos fechado entre duas paredes de escudos, Berserkr tinham saído do meio das paredes de escudos e lutavam conosco entre as paredes, sem nos dar tempo para nos recuperarmos e Einherjar em escadas e sobre a amurada do navio atiravam contra nós.

Nossa única chance era quebrar a parede de escudos das Valkyrias e correr para o salão.

Enquanto eu pensava nisso, fui agarrado pelos ombros e jogado de costas no chão com uma pancada tão forte que perdi a respiração. Sobre mim estava uma mulher negra como o carvão vestindo apenas uma tanga na cintura, com o rosto, seios e barriga pintados em verde e azul. Seus olhos de um castanho claro tinham o branco substituído por vermelho e os cabelos ruivos crespos estavam presos em vários dreds que se juntavam em um rabo de cavalo de dreds na base da cabeça e balançavam de um lado para o outro enquanto ela se movia com velocidade me enchendo de socos. O medo era pior que a dor. Eu não sabia se ela tinha esquecido a arma em casa, perdido ou quebrado no campo de batalha ou se ela nunca achou que precisava de uma arma, mas eu não me surpreenderia com a última opção.

Pés pisavam com força ao lado da minha cabeça e corpos caíam enquanto sangue jorrava, mas a mulher estava focada em mim – o que talvez fosse bom, porque eu era completamente inútil, mas ao menos estava distraindo um guerreiro inimigo que podia estar lutando contra inimigos melhores, mas, naquele momento, eu não tinha cabeça para pensar nisso. Um gigante cometeu o erro de tentar tirar a guerreira de cima de mim e ela quebrou o braço com o qual ele tentou agarrá-la. Enquanto o gigante gritava com a fratura exposta eu escapei do meio das pernas da mulher e tentei rastejar para longe.

Foi quando um grito veio da parede de escudos das Valkyrias.

Andvari, sob a forma de Magni, estava de pé sobre uma Valkyria cujo escudo tinha sido cortado em dois, junto com o braço que o segurava e que agora sangrava. Andvari brandiu sua espada de novo com ambas as mãos como se fosse um porrete e, sem perícia alguma, cortou através das lanças e machados das Valkyrias próximas. Não precisava pensar muito para perceber que a arma que ele estava usando era de qualidade muito superior às delas. Por puro medo do que aconteceria com quem chegasse perto daquela espada, as Valkyrias quebraram a formação e saíram voando, liberando o caminho.

Eu nunca corri tanto nas aulas de educação física.

Andvari corria ao meu lado balançando a espada descuidadamente e eu tentei manter alguma distância dele para que a espada não, acidentalmente, cortasse minha cabeça fora. Mas isso me fez ser um segundo mais lento que eu deveria e eu logo fui empurrado para o chão pela mesma mulher. Eu estava me encolhendo, pronto para ser morto por um só soco na nuca, mas algo tirou a mulher de cima de mim com um som seco.

Eu senti mãos me agarrando e, tonto, me deixei arrastar por quem quer que fosse.

-Dav... Fenja. Fenia, você está bem? – Perguntou Erik, ao meu lado.

Eu abri os olhos.

Ou melhor, eu abri um deles. O outro estava inchado demais para que eu pudesse abrir. Sangue escorria pelo meu olho aberto, fluindo de uma sobrancelha aberta. Eu tive que limpá-lo e tapar o ferimento com a mão para poder abrir os olhos. Eu sentia, agora, o inchaço em uma bochecha e cuspi dois dentes, me engasgando com o sangue. Em todo o meu corpo eu sentia a dor de ossos quebrados. Eu podia já estar morto e ainda não saber, mas por enquanto eu estava ao menos em condição de assistir ao desastre, embora meu “sim” tenha saído mais como um grunhido de dor por causa da mandíbula quebrada.

Eu pude ver quem tinha salvo a minha vida.

Do lado de fora do salão onde, agora, eu estava, Ailig lutava contra a berserk negra apenas com os punhos. Um grupo de Einherjar atacou Ailig com lanças e espadas, mas a berserk ordenou que eles recuassem de volta para a parede de escudos.

Bom, ela não mandou tanto quanto... Gritou com eles.

Possuída por uma fúria louca ela avançou sobre Ailig, que respondeu com movimentos calculados. Era difícil dizer quem estava ganhando, Ailig com suas esquivas inteligentes e contra-ataques ou a berserk com seus ataques apaixonados que, se não acertavam sempre, quando acertavam faziam valer por todos os ataques errados. A mulher não parecia se cansar, não importa quantas vezes os braços dela voassem sem rumo desperdiçando força ou quanta baba saísse da boca dela enquanto ela gritava.

Os Einherjar gritavam torcendo pela sua berserk, enquanto os gigantes, surpreendentemente, gritavam por Ailig. O duelo deu aos dois lados um tempo para descansar e se reorganizar, tirar os mortos do caminho e recuperar o espírito de luta. Mas, acima de tudo, eu percebi que o duelo podia definir a batalha. Quem vencesse inspiraria seus soldados a lutar como demônios enquanto a outra... Bom, ela estaria morta, então não se importaria muito de saber que sua derrota foi um baque para seu exército.

Ailig conseguiu agarrá-la em um certo momento e tentou jogá-la no chão com um golpe bem colocado, mas a mulher reverteu o golpe e logo era Ailig no chão. A mulher montou nela socando e dando joelhadas, mas Ailig curvou a coluna tirando-a do chão e segurou o braço da mulher, rapidamente ficando por cima de novo e dando uma chave de braço. A mulher a socava enquanto Ailig tentava quebrar o braço dela, nenhuma fazendo muito progresso aparente.

-Ailig! Ailig, somos nós! – Gritou Maria, se aproximando armada para separar as duas. – Zarina, pare com isso! Ela é uma de nós.

Foi então que Ragnar arremessou uma lança e acertou Maria no ombro esquerdo.

Se você joga Overwatch, o grito que Maria deu faria seu sangue gelar.

-Moram! Moram! Morram![1] – E o efeito foi igualmente devastador.

Maria, com uma lança pendurada no braço esquerdo, levantou o revólver e começou a atirar maniacamente na direção geral de Ragnar, o que também nos colocava na linha de tiro, assim como vários outros gigantes. Erik se abaixou sobre mim enquanto balas voavam pelo salão. Houve uma pausa para Maria largar a primeira arma e puxar a segunda. No espaço apertado em que ela atirava era impossível não atingir alguma coisa. Um dos seus tiros acertou Ragnar no braço da espada e outro o atingiu na perna. Outros tiros mataram ou aleijaram Eiherjar traidores e gigantes.

Mas o efeito mais devastador dessa intromissão em um duelo sagrado foi o recomeço da luta entre os dois lados. Assim que Maria terminou de atirar, recuou, gritando para Ailig e Zarina, a berserk, para deixarem de lutar e se juntarem à parede de escudos, lanças a seguiram, tentando atingi-la pelas costas, mas atingindo escudos. Eihnerjar cobertos pelos companheiros com escudos, miraram pistolas, revolveres, mosquetes, bestas, arcos e rifles pelas aberturas na parede de escudos e começaram a disparar. Ao menos um deles mirou em Ailig e Zarina, provavelmente tentando ajudar Zarina – embora as chances de errar na verdade fossem altas, considerando quão entrelaçadas elas estavam – mas um grupo de gigantes com escudos fez uma parede de escudos protegendo Ailig e alguns tentaram matar Zarina, que recuou imediatamente, parecendo ter recuperado a noção de perigo que a fúria de Odin lhe tirava.

Erik começou a me arrastar para os fundos do salão enquanto gigantes arrastavam uma Ailig ferida e imunda do centro do conflito – eu acho que Ailig tinha recuperado a noção de que ela deveria estar lutando com os Einherjar, não contra eles, mas a luta contra Zarina cobrou seu preço e ela logo tinha desistido, deixando os gigantes carregarem-na como se ela fosse uma deles a ser protegida.

Os gigantes recuaram metade do salão, virando as mesas e usando-as como trincheiras e montaram uma barreira de escuros sobre as mesas, protegendo seus corpos completamente e jogando lanças, machados e adagas contra a parede de escudos dos Einherjar, que avançavam implacavelmente. Os Einherjar vinham numa linha com escudos levantados protegendo os de trás. Os Einherjar das filas de trás traziam armas de fogo apontadas para seus companheiros da frente. Eu já podia imaginar as primeiras linhas ajoelhando dando aos de trás meia cobertura enquanto disparavam. Então as fileiras da frente iriam avançar de uma vez aproveitando o momento. Eu até vi, de uma posição mais alta no palco onde Ragnar normalmente ficava – escondido atrás da cadeira dele, claro – uma metralhadora sendo carregada atrás dos escudos e alguns Einherjar sacando granadas. Os feridos, como Maria e Zarina, assistiam tudo de trás, bebendo água e se recuperando para o caso de precisarem voltar para a batalha.

Então um chifre soou uma nota longa e solene; a primeira linha se abaixou e as linhas de trás começaram o massacre.

Mas não foram os gigantes que caíram. Embora alguns Einherjar estivessem fazendo seu trabalho e atirando em gigantes, muitos, especialmente os que tinham granadas e o grupo que estava na metralhadora, mirou descaradamente nas costas de seus aliados Einherjar, que caíram como moscas perante o fogo amigo. Os poucos que estava nas linhas de trás e eram verdadeiros seguidores de Valhalla tentaram ajudar os amigos atacados sem piedade, mas foram rapidamente calados.

Os gritos que vieram de fora do salão prenunciaram uma história similar sendo contadas em outros locais do campo de batalha e as risadas de Ragnar prenunciaram que tudo tinha sido planejado.

Maria estava abismada demais para se mover. Foi Zarina quem teve a presença de espírito de puxá-la para longe da carnificina logo antes de os Einherjar e gigantes começarem a persegui-las. Minhas amigas precisavam de minha ajuda, mas eu estava dolorido demais, assustado demais, cansado demais e abismado demais com o resultado daquela luta para fazer alguma coisa. Foi Erik quem teve a presença de espírito de fazer alguma coisa. Algo que eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse fazer.

Erik pegou uma lança do chão.

Do lado de fora os Einherjar que tentavam fugir eram derrubados implacavelmente pelos gigantes aguardando com escudos e lanças prontas. Zarina estava segurando uma lança brandida contra ela, tentando tirar a lança do seu atacante que disputava com ela e parecia estar perdendo. Outro gigante se aproximou em posição de ataque, mas foi Menja quem chegou nela primeiro. Por trás, e com um golpe de lança com as duas mãos que acertou logo abaixo da orelha dela, ele a deixou inconsciente. Apontando a lança para Maria, ele gritou para os outros gigantes.

-Elas são minhas! – Ele gritou a plenos pulmões. – Minhas escravas! Ninguém toca nelas!

Pareceu funcionar. Os gigantes abaixaram armas e riram, partindo para fazer novos prisioneiros ou matar Einherjar. Erik se abaixou para aprisionar Maria, que, chorando, chamava o nome de companheiros de guerra caídos. Eu vi Erik falar algo no ouvido dela. Mas eu não estava certo de que ela tinha entendido.

Procurando com os olhos eu encontrei Ailig sentada em um canto, parecendo pasma demais para chorar. Os gigantes a levantaram nos ombros como se ela tivesse ganho a batalha para eles, mas ela só parecia cansada e pálida, como se a exaustão tivesse a derrotado de tal forma que ela não soubesse o que fazer. Eu tinha certeza que ela nunca tinha imaginado uma luta tão covarde.

Eu estava chorando.

Não parecia, mas eu estava. Minha cara estava tão deformada e suja de sangue que você não veria as lágrimas, mas eu estava chorando como um bebê. Foi ali que eu entendi. Eu não queria nada daquilo. Mas outras pessoas queriam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Die! Die! DIe!


	13. Nós vamos responder na mesma medida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David descobre que sabe ser cruel.

Ragnar caminhou até sua grande cadeira e sentou sob aplausos e vivas dos seus aliados, e os meus. Eu e Erik precisávamos aplaudir. Não podíamos deixá-los saber quem éramos, mesmo que estivéssemos morrendo por dentro. Se parecer frio e cruel...

Leiam o título.

Ailig aplaudia também. Os gigantes estavam convencidos de que, depois de ela lutar para me salvar contra uma berserk de Odin, ela tinha aceitado seu lado gigante e estava do nosso lado. Ragnar provavelmente não pensava assim, pois ele a mantinha presa pela perna como sempre. Nós tivemos a chance de conversar e decidimos que assim que pudéssemos falaríamos com Maria e Zarina para explicar a situação. No momento elas duas estavam amarradas com outros onze prisioneiros.

Onze. Foi o máximo de Einherjar que sobreviveram ao massacre. Apenas os que estavam feridos demais ou eram fracos e inexperientes demais para ser uma ameaça. Ragnar não queria problemas e um Einherji não era tão fácil de controlar quanto humanos enlouquecidos.

Eu e Erik ganhamos um lugar de honra ao lado de Andvari na mesa principal, que agora usava o nome de Magni, o quebrador de paredes. Magni tinha ganho muitas honras por aquele feito. Três braceletes e muitos olhares. Eu podia ver que ele estava desconfortável. Não demoraria para se espalhar a notícia que fora a espada dele e não sua habilidade em combate, que quebrou a parede de escudos e então... Bom, ele seria convidado para _muitas_ apostas.

Ailig estava do outro lado de Ragnar Ela estava belíssima vestida como uma princesa de verdade, mas tinha descoberto um seio. Era a forma dela de reclamar seu lugar entre os guerreiros. Ela disse que as mulheres antigamente faziam isso em batalha como um insulto e uma provocação. “Eu sou uma mulher e estou indo para a batalha, então não ousem recuar” era mais ou menos o que significava.

-Meus amigos! – Gritou Ragnar, erguendo as mãos com uma pequena careta de dor por causa do braço atingido por Maria (acho que a traição tinha afetado os poderes dele de Einherjar, eu e Erik já estávamos curado; se nós só tivéssemos esperado, será que ele morreria? Ou a maldição lhe tornava imortal?). – Peguem seus copos, por favor. Temos alguns nomes para anunciar.

Ele começou uma lista longa. A cada nome nós batíamos com os canecos de cerveja do tamanho de um caneco do Outback na mesa. Os canecos eram de madeira, ferro ou prata, dependendo da importância do usuário, prevendo as pancadas que seriam dadas. Era costume chamar os nomes dos mortos e bater na mesa para que eles soubessem que eram lembrados. Quando bardos e skalds contassem sobre os feitos deles, os homens bateriam na mesa em homenagem aos mortos. Mas essa era só uma contagem de cabeças.

-Duzentos e oito bons guerreiros deram suas vidas para obtermos nossa vitória hoje. Eles serão lembrados. – Disse Ragnar com solenidade. – Três mil, cento e cinquenta e três. É o número de Einherjar que caíram hoje.

Parecia que quarenta baterias estavam sendo tocadas ao mesmo tempo no salão quando os uivos, aplausos e batidas de canecas na mesa expressavam a alegria dos Jötuns com o resultado do combate.

E por que não estariam felizes? Eles não tinham só vencido, mas esmagado a oposição com uma diferença de quinze para um.

Nós aplaudimos. Eu aplaudi com muito entusiasmo e enviei um beijo para Vali.

Leiam o título.

-Sim, sim. Muito bem para todos nós e para nossos amigos em Valhalla, acima de tudo. – Ragnar levantou um copo para os guerreiros traidores. – Amigos. Eu preciso confessar algo. Por um tempo, as coisas ficaram muito difíceis. Eu não sei como, mas Helgi conseguiu descobrir nosso plano e se trancou em Valhalla. Parece que o velho ainda tem alguns truques. Eu tive que pensar muito para chegar a um plano. Eu precisava de alguém que pudesse falar dentro de Valhalla. Eu tinha amigos lá, mas eles poderiam convencer Helgi? Não, eu precisava de alguém da confiança de Helgi. E foi meu bom amigo, Magni quebrador de paredes, quem me pôs em contato com um amigo muito útil. A você, meu amigo.

Ele ofereceu um brinde e eu bebi com um gosto amargo.

Murilo Hugo.

Eu tinha certeza que tinha sido ele. Ele e Andvari estavam jogando o jogo duplo. Eu teria uma conversa com ele depois.

-O contato conseguiu que os Einherjar saíssem de Valhalla e deu a eles a nossa posição, além de se assegurar que ao menos alguns dos líderes seriam homens meus e que os homens deles seriam tão leais quanto. Agora, eu sei que muitos de vocês querem saber o motivo de eu não contar a vocês o esquema. Tenho certeza que muitos de vocês perderam familiares e amigos que não teriam perdido se eu tivesse avisado. Infelizmente, Helgi provavelmente tem espiões em nosso acampamento. E como tantos guerreiros indo e vindo em missões eu não sei quem esse pode ser... Ainda. – Ele passou o olhar pela multidão buscando um tremular de medo, mas nenhum de nós cedeu. – Foi apenas por isso que eu só compartilhei o plano com aqueles que eu julguei absolutamente necessário compartilhar. Mas, como meu coração pesa com as nossas perdas, eu pagarei o _wergild_ de cada soldado morto aos seus amigos e familiares.

Serviçais passaram pelas mesas trazendo pequenos quadrados de papel, imitações pobres de uma nota promissória ou um cheque, distribuindo-os entre aqueles que perderam entes queridos na batalha, com promessas de ouro. Os homens bateram na mesa, alegremente.

“Continue dando corda” eu pensei, já sabendo como iria enforcá-lo com ela.

-Sim! Sim! Mas... Quando eu era humano, nós daríamos sacrifícios agradecendo aos Aesir por essa vitória. – Ele deu um sorriso quando os gigantes uivaram em desaprovação. – Meus amigos, eu recomendo que amanhã de noite façamos os tradicionais sacrifícios chamando os nomes dos Aesir e Vanir. Deixem que eles saibam o que será feito de seus famosos Einherjar! Treze sacrifícios humanos para comemorar nossa vitória e dizer aos Aesires o que achamos deles!

Os guerreiros riram e aplaudiram alegremente.

-Jarl Ragnar! – Gritou Erik, sobre o ruído. – Treze sacrifícios? Está falando dos treze cativos?

-Sim, minha querida, é deles que eu estou falando. – Ragnar deixou uma ruga surgir no canto da boca quando um sorriso cruel conseguiu se esgueirar apenas um pouco em sua boca.

Erik caiu como um patinho.

Eu puxei um pouco sua saia por baixo da mesa. Ele ignorou. “Idiota” eu pensei. Ragnar estava ciente de que um traidor estava em seu acampamento. Erik estava se entregando. Mesmo se ele não fosse um espião, seria o primeiro a ser investigado. E nós precisávamos de anonimato mais do que nunca, nesse momento.

O morticínio tinha feito algo comigo. Meus sentimentos foram empurrados para o fundo da minha alma.

Enquanto chorava, minha mente se limpou. Eu parei de chorar. Então os sentimentos afloraram e eu voltei a chorar. Minha mente clareou depois de mais alguns minutos e esse ritual se repetiu algumas vezes. Quando os gigantes tinham terminado de se livrar dos corpos eu tinha parado de chorar. Eu não tinha medo. Minha mente não estava tão clara a muito tempo. Eu sabia qual a solução lógica para o problema chamado Ragnar e não tinha medo de colocá-la em prática.

Por isso eu já sabia qual a reclamação que Erik iria fazer e qual a resposta de Ragnar. Era um inconveniente, mas um que eu podia burlar.

-Jarl Ragnar, duas cativas são propriedade minha. Eu as capturei como escravas, se o senhor não se...

-Eu já resolvi o problema com seu pai, senhorita. – Respondeu Ragnar com os olhos brilhando. – Eu paguei a ele o _wergild_ das duas moças. Ou... O que elas teriam se fossem pessoas livres. Como pode ver, eu fui bastante generoso.

-Elas não eram escravas do meu pai. – Erik olhou irritado para Andvari.

-Tudo que lhe pertence, minha senhora, pertence ao seu pai até que se case. Se lhe irrita que o dinheiro seja dele, reclame com ele, mas eu não virei Jarl para resolver disputas familiares.

Ele levantou o copo para Menja com um sorriso.

Leia o título.

-Não olhe para mim. – Eu disse a Erik quando ele se sentou. – Você vai ficar por fora dos planos por enquanto. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso com Ailig. Vá para o seu quarto. Nós estaremos sob vigília a partir de agora.

O jantar prosseguiu sem mais eventos. Eu não me diverti, mas fingi me diverti. Exagerei bem os gestos. No final, contudo, Andvari foi ao banheiro e eu segui. O banheiro, claro, era a amurada do navio. Eu podia ver soldados me seguindo no canto do olho. Eu sabia que estavam usando glamour sobre mim. As estrelas brilhavam mais do que deviam e o espaço atrás delas parecia mais escuro que o normal. Uma fogueira me cegava e no escuro eu não via nada. Eu ouvia bem as risadas vindas do salão à distância, mas não as vozes mais próximas a mim.

Dois podem jogar esse jogo.

Eu me agachei na amurada como uma mulher faria e, de baixo, olhei para Andvari em um tom baixo e controlado que eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir, mesmo que eu mesmo não pudesse.

-Eu achei que você queria seu ouro. – Ele não olhou para mim, mas fungou e passou o dedo no nariz.

-Bem, se os Aesires não vão vencer esse porco, ele pode muito bem ganhar a guerra. Aí ele vai ter que pagar seus guerreiros e eu vou ter meu ouro de volta. – Eu mal podia ouvi-lo, mas os guerreiros estavam longe o bastante, de forma que eu não seria ouvido.

Eu sorri.

-Ao menos nós estamos trabalhando na mesma sintonia. Mas eu sou um pouco mais imediatista. Qual a vantagem de recuperar seu ouro daqui a dez ou vinte anos?

-E quando você acha que poderíamos fazer isso? – Ele perguntou, irritado.

-Se trabalharmos juntos? Amanhã. – Ele tentou fingir que não estava interessado.

Tentou.

-E como você faria isso?

-Indo para um encontro. – Ele me olhou estranho. – Um encontro com meu namorado. E enquanto estamos longe da cabana dele você pode colocar todas as suas promessas escritas na bolsa dele como se fossem dele.

-Eu deveria dar meu ouro para um idiota como Vali? – Ele cuspiu sobre a amurada.

-Considere um investimento.

-Ele vai gastar tudo em bebida.

-Ele não vai ter tempo para gastar nada. Porque, esta noite, eu cheguei _tão_ perto da morte... Seria melhor se nós nos casássemos logo. Mas para isso ele vai precisar de um _mundr_ considerável. Ele pode só... Descobrir que economizou mais do que achou que tinha economizado.

-Então eu deposito o meu monte de papel para ganhar um pouquinho mais de papel... E que _mundr_... Você acha que um monte de papel vai substituir o meu ouro?

Eu girei os olhos para demonstrar o quão lento ele era.

-É claro que não. Você não vai aceitar um monte de _papel_ como _mundr_.

Ele entendeu.

-Hé. Você não é tão burro quanto eu achei que fosse.

Quando me encontrei com Vali, ele se assegurou que não estávamos sendo seguidos com suas próprias ilusões.

Se ele estava no esquema? Claro que não. Eu só disse a ele que depois do que a tonta da minha irmã tinha feito, Ragnar estava suspeitando de nós. Ele entendeu, e achou uma falta de respeito. Como ousava, Ragnar, achar que justo as filhas do homem que o tinha ajudado eram traidoras. Ele deveria estar perseguindo os _verdadeiros_ espiões inimigos, ao invés de espiar a intimidade de gigantes de bem. Os verdadeiros inimigos provavelmente eram humanos.

Ah, o preconceito. Uma ilusão tão poderosa quanto as ilusões dos Jötuns.

Para crédito dele, Vali notou que eu estava diferente. Com muita dificuldade, como se as palavras engasgassem presas na minha garganta, eu usei isso como deixa.

-É só que... A batalha de hoje... Lhe disseram que eu estava bem no meio da batalha? – Ele me olhou com pena.

-Eu soube, meu amor. Eu queria ter podia estar lá. Eu fiz de tudo para chegar no salão quando soube do plano. Mas os Einherjar não permitiram.

Ele não estava brincando. Vali foi um dos guerreiros que mais se destacaram. Dizem que ele matou vinte Einherjar sozinho. Ele tinha perdido três dedos fazendo isso e sua perna ainda estava se recuperando de ter se quebrado em cinco pedaços diferentes, mas todos diziam que ele tinha continuado a lutar como se fosse um berserk, embora todos soubessem que Odin não abençoava seus inimigos.

-Eu sei, meu amor. É só que... Quando aquela horrível berserkr estava sobre mim, eu achei que fosse morrer. E eu pensei... Eu pensei... – Eu fiz uma pausa para as lágrimas e ele me fez um carinho que inspirou um sorriso triste olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

Leia o título.

-Eu pensei que gostaria de ter lhe beijado só mais uma vez.

_Touché_.

Ele me beijou.

-Eu entendo, minha pedrinha de gelo linda. É exatamente como eu me sinto nas batalhas. E o tempo todo, eu só quero estar com você. – Eu o abracei e beijei seu rosto.

-Meu amor. Nós deveríamos nos casar logo. Vamos sair em uma aventura de amor!

-Mas... Pedrinha de gelo... Temos que seguir as tradições. Seu pai vai querer...

-O _mundr_. Mas, meu amor, com toda a sua bravura, certamente, já recebeu prêmios o bastante! – Ele parecia incerto. – Não! Eu não creio que seja possível que meu bravo guerreiro não tenha sido recompensado devidamente pelo mais generoso Jarl de todos os tempos. Vamos rever seus ganhos. Tenho certeza que teremos o bastante para um casamento, mesmo que modesto.

Ele precisou ser persuadido, mas no final, concordou.

É claro que ele encontrou uma fortuna bem maior que o esperado.

Eu descobri que para gigantes que crescem cercados de magia, às vezes é difícil diferenciar a mentira da verdade. O cérebro deles fica acostumado às ilusões, se torna elástico demais e preenche as brechas com facilidade. Vali nunca sequer contou quanto dinheiro tinha; para ele o fato de que tinha papeis guardados e que Ragnar o premiava bem era o bastante de saber. Ele pagava uma fortuna ao dono do bar e começava a beber, esperando que o papel que ele deu fosse o bastante. Se não fosse... Ele tinha mais papéis guardados e nem se dava ao trabalho de ver se a conta estava certa. Quando eu disse a ele quanto ouro tinha entre os papéis que encontramos, ele me levantou no ar e me encheu de beijos. Não sabia que tinha tanto dinheiro.

Eu não vou dizer que enganá-lo não me doeu. Foi de longe a coisa mais dolorosa que eu já fiz. Mas eu tinha concluído que eu jamais me casaria com ele. Fora um sonho bobo alimentado por uma _crush_ estúpida. Se ele soubesse que eu era humano, eu morreria nas mãos dele mesmo. Se eu não podia tê-lo, podia ao menos lucrar com nosso término. Eram vidas em jogo aqui.

Outro detalhe que ajudou foi a falta de cuidado de Ragnar com suas promessas de ouro. Essas notas promissórias estavam circulando pelo acampamento como se fossem dinheiro de verdade. Ragnar deve ter copiado a ideia do mundo atual do qual os gigantes são tão distanciados. Como os antigos proprietários de bancos, Ragnar tinha percebido que notas de crédito podiam ser usadas como dinheiro em transações, permitindo ao “banco” manter ouro em seu estoque. Ele também percebeu que se as pessoas nunca retirassem seu ouro do estoque ou só o retirassem em pequenas parcelas, ele poderia distribuir mais ouro do que realmente tem, confiando que conseguiria mais no futuro.

O que ele negligenciou foram os nomes de a quem ele devia.

Ragnar não se via distribuindo cheques, ele estava, sem saber, distribuindo dinheiro. Dinheiro que, como o dinheiro de cem anos atrás, valia o valor do ouro. Mas ao contrário de um banco da década de 20, por exemplo, Ragnar não corria o risco de ser incapaz de pagar suas dívidas. Seu ouro amaldiçoado seria a exata quantia que ele precisava.

E era com isso, claro, que eu estava contando.

Leia o título.


	14. Eu trabalho com especulação na Bolsa de Valores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David descobre que ilusionismo não é usado só em palcos, mas na nossa vida diária. Especialmente quando tem dinheiro envolvido.

Antes do meio dia, nós nos reunimos com o resto da multidão dentro do salão de Ragnar. Agora ele parecia, pequeno, apesar de ser fenomenal. Acho que estar prestes a ruir faz isso com prédios.

Ah, ninguém podia ver isso, ainda, mas eu via. Aquele salão iria ruir.

-Meus amigos, Esta noite, eu os lembro, ofereceremos os cativos como sacrifícios. Eu peço, portanto, que sejamos breves na solução de conflitos. O que não for essencial pode ser deixado para depois.

Uma fila de gigantes e Einherjar se formou para discutir chatíssimos casos de quem ganhou esta ou aquela competição e pedidos de reparação por este ou aquele insulto. Eu estava no fim desta fila.

Por causa do descuido de Erik, eu não me atrevi a conversar sobre os planos com ele ou com Ailig. Teríamos que improvisar, mas dos três eu era o que mais estava em perigo e, para ser sincero, eu não tinha mais medo da morte. Na verdade, é provável que eu quisesse morrer naquele momento. Eu tinha muita vergonha de não ter feito nada antes. Três mil pessoas foram massacradas por minha causa e eu nem sequer tivera tempo de lidar com a dor que eu não deveria sentir, pois eu era uma giganta. Eu nunca disse isso em voz alta. Eu nunca tive a coragem de dar cabo da minha própria vida. Mas riscos deixavam de existir. Por mais arriscado que fosse o plano, eu o estava executando.

Eu era inteligente demais para o meu próprio bem.

A nossa vez chegou. Ragnar me olhou nos olhos e eu reciproquei o olhar. Eu não tinha medo e, embora eu não soubesse disso, esse era o problema.

-Vali, meu bravo guerreiro! Tanto Einherjar caíram sob a sua espada! O que eu posso fazer por um amigo tão querido?

Vali ficou vermelho com os elogios.

-Jarl Ragnar, eu agradeço. Eu nunca achei que o senhor ia notar em alguém tão humilde quanto eu... Eu não uso espada, senhor, na verdade eu uso uma lança e... Bom, de vez em quando eu bato neles com meu escudo, o senhor entende...

Ele estava nervoso, o meu doce Vali. Até hoje me sinto mal por enganá-lo.

-Eu fico muito grato de o senhor ser um Jarl tão bom, fico mesmo... E tão generoso. Oferece muitos prêmios e braceletes, como um bom Jarl, sim... E até me chama de amigo. Eu nunca imaginei... – Ele limpou uma lágrima.

-Ora, Vali, falando assim, até parece que você vai pedir algo indecente. – Ele riu, mas seus olhos não riram juntos e eu soube que ele sabia que algo estava errado. – Diga logo de que precisa e o Jarl generoso irá resolver seu problema.

-Sim, senhor. – Vali se aprumou e humildemente disse a coisa mais doce que eu ouvi até aquele dia. – Esta mulher do meu lado. Eu a amo. Do fundo do meu coração. E eu quero ser certo com ela e fazer as coisas da forma apropriada. Casar e tudo o mais, o senhor entende? Eu quero que ela seja a mãe dos meus filhos, e caso eu morra minha família vai continuar como meu pai iria querer se ele estivesse vivo, senhor.

-E o que estamos esperando, meu amigo? Vamos realizar um casamento tão belo que os Vanires ficarão com inveja! – Ragnar fez gestos grandiosos, e eu percebi que ele ainda não tinha entendido aonde aquilo estava indo.

-Sim! Sim, meu senhor, eu adoraria! – Disse Vali, tremendo de felicidade enquanto apertava minha mão com força. – É só que... Bem, eu preciso pagar o _mundr_ e... Bem, eu não posso pagar com papel, posso?

Ele estendeu o maço de papéis e Ragnar deve ter percebido que ali tinha muito ouro a ser pago.

-Ora, eu não vejo por que o meu crédito não seria aceitável. – Ragnar parecia confuso e eu percebi que ele não via aonde aquilo ia levar, mas ele não conseguia se separar do ouro; estava com o anel a tempo demais. – Magni, meu bom amigo! Nós somos veteranos de campanha. Tenho certeza que poderíamos negociar esse _mundr_...

-Em _papel_? – Andvari teve a decência de parecer realmente ofendido e vários gigantes o acompanharam. – Um amigo de verdade não me pediria isso, Jarl Ragnar! Não é apropriado! Eu seria motivo de piada! E a honra da minha filha? “Aquela é Fenja Magnisdoter, e o próprio pai vendeu a virgindade dela por um monte de papel” eles dirão! “Aquele é Magni e a sua amizade é barata e fraca como papel” dirão outros! Diga a ele, filho!

Vali parecia desconfortável, mas se nos casássemos Magni seria seu pai por casamento, portanto ele firmou os pés e olhou com súplica para o Jarl que lhe tratara tão bem.

-Não é direito, Jarl Ragnar. Eu quero fazer direito com a minha mulher. Não quero ninguém achando que ela abre as pernas por um monte de papel. Se eu não respeitar minha mulher, quem vai respeitar?

Vários gigantes o apoiaram, a despeito da sombra cobrindo o de Ragnar.

-Muito bem dito, filho! – Apoiou Andvari, e Vali ficou feliz com aquele apoio. – Ora, o rapaz não está pedindo mais do que lhe é de direito. Nós todos entendemos o cuidado que o senhor tem com o ouro de todos nós, Jarl Ragnar, mas o rapaz só está pedindo a parte que é dele por direito.

Ragnar tinha uma expressão mais fria que quando eu o matei na piscina.

- _Seria_ dele. Se ele tivesse ficado comigo até o fim do cerco a Valhalla. Mas se eu lhe der o ouro agora, quem me garante que vai ficar? – Eu não tinha certeza se Ragnar podia ouvir os sussurros de desaprovação ao redor do salão, mas seus homens podiam e alguns foram ficar ao lado do Jarl para lembrar a todos de quem era o salão.

Tanto Vali quanto Magni eram guerreiros que tinham provado seu valor servindo a Ragnar e a atitude dele não era o que os homens esperavam de um senhor.

-Ora, isso não é muito generoso. – Foi a melhor reclamação que Vali conseguiu juntar. – Eu não quero trabalhar sem ser pago.

-Você vai receber quando terminar seu serviço. – Ragnar respondeu.

-Ele é um escravo agora? Preso a um senhor para o resto da vida e proibido de procurar águas melhores? É esse o costume antigo? Manter guerreiros escravos? – Eu perguntei, elevando a voz em algumas oitavas de indignação e estendendo a mão para os papéis, fazendo parecer que eu tinha acabado de retirá-lo da pilha quando na verdade tinha escolhido cuidadosamente da pilha no dia anterior e colocando na manga do vestido. – “Cinco braceletes de considerável peso por feitos de bravura em combate” é o que diz o papel. Braceletes de guerreiro que você prometeu ao meu noivo! Será que estes também não pertencem a ele?

Eu agarrei o braço de Vali e o levantei, usando um leve glamour para fazê-los brilhar com intensidade.

-Não enquanto esta guerra não terminar.

Eu não esperava que Ragnar dissesse aquilo. Ninguém esperaria. Era como perguntar a um candidato à presidência dos Estados Unidos se ele vai respeitar o resultado da eleição: Ninguém com bom senso vai dizer não. Diabos, um homem com pouquíssimo bom senso diria sim pensando “não” e preparando tropas rebeldes por baixo dos panos. Simplesmente não pega bem dar aquela resposta. Mas o anel estava fazendo efeito e Ragnar estava se saindo tão bem como Jarl quanto Trump se sai como candidato à presidência: Parece uma boa ideia no começo, mas bote as pessoas para ouvir o que ele tem a dizer e a casa cai bem rápido.

Todo o discurso que eu tinha feito pensando nas respostas que ele podia dar foi pro saco. Eu tive que pensar em algo completamente diferente. Eu ia ter que improvisar.

Ninguém disse nada e isso foi prova do quão ruim era o que ele disse.

-É isso? – Eu falei para a plateia, virando as costas para Ragnar. – Ninguém diz nada?  Nenhum grito de guerra? Nenhuma reclamação? Nossa liberdade morre com o silêncio dos bravos guerreiros? Noivo, tire os braceletes.

-Meu amor, eu...

-Vali! – Eu olhei direto nos olhos dele. – Você não ouviu? _Eles não são seus_.

Silêncio se fez no salão enquanto Vali tirava os braceletes e colocava-os no chão. Eu vi a dor dele a cada bracelete que encostava a madeira. Eu podia ver gigantes e Einherjar tremendo com a cena. Para eles não havia humilhação pior do que o que Ragnar estava fazendo. Eles sentiam a dor de Vali e a fúria crescia em seus corações. Ele deixou algumas lágrimas caírem quando o último tocou o chão. Então olhou para Ragnar com fúria.

-Aí estão seu braceletes, Ragnar. – Disse ele, sem nem uma gota da reverência inicial.

- _Jarl_ Ragnar. – Comandou Ragnar.

-Você não é um Jarl meu. – Eu pude ver a sombra cruzando o rosto de Ragnar quando ele disse isso. – Vamos, amor.

-Vão a lugar nenhum, filho. – Disse Magni. – Você não pode esposá-la. Sabe que eu o respeito, mas nós combinamos que íamos fazer isso direito.

Eu vi as lágrimas nos olhos de Vali e admito que isso balançou meu coração. Eu segurei a mão dele.

-Não, pai. Não serei cúmplice desse motim contra os costumes. Se Ragnar quer destruir as raízes de nosso povo, então que todos vejam as consequências disso. Chamem-me do que quiser, eu vou sair daqui com meu homem, casada direto ou...

-Ora, isso não é necessário. – Manifestou-se um dos gigantes que assistiam. – Ragnar, seja sens...

- _Jarl_ Ragnar. – Exigiu Ragnar, novamente.

-Que seja. O senhor tem bastante ouro. O senhor se orgulha disso! Não irá lhe matar dar ao rapaz o dinheiro que lhe deve!

-Eu não devo nada a esse gigantezinha mentiroso! O que ele tem para provar, um monte de _papel_? – Vociferou Ragnar, se levantando da sua cadeira.

-Ora, mas é isso que você nos dá como pagamento! – Disse outro homem da plateia. – “Uma promessa escrita é fácil de provar e cobrar” foi você mesmo quem disse!

-A não ser... – Eu decidi soltar naquele momento, elevando a voz. – Claro... Que o Jarl Ragnar tenha gasto o dinheiro que ele prometeu distribuir a seus guerreiros!

Teria, Ragnar, percebido o que eu tinha feito? Estaria ele, tão cego pela mágica do anel que não viu aonde aquilo iria levar?

-Absurdo! – Disse um gigante mais velho. – Ele nos prometeu montanhas de ouro! Ele não _ousaria_...

-Alguém já viu a “montanha de ouro” dele pessoalmente? – Perguntou um dos gigantes mais novos.

Um ou dois Einherjar a serviço de Ragnar ergueram as mãos, mas eles eram suspeitos e ninguém lhes deu crédito.

-Maldição! – Disse um gigantes, rasgando as promessas de Ragnar com violência. – Você vai nos pagar, a todos nós, inclusive Vali, e vai fazê-lo agora, ou vai aprender o que fazemos com mentirosos e enganadores, Ragnar!

- _Jarl_ Ragnar! – Exigiu Ragnar, pela terceira vez.

-Alguém que precisa dizer que é um Jarl não é Jarl nenhum! – Disse o gigante, apontando o dedo para Ragnar. – Mostre o ouro, ou você vai ser Jarl da sua própria tumba!

Ragnar olhou em volta e, eu acho, ele me viu na multidão. Não sei se ele viu Fenja ou David, mas ele viu um sorriso. O sorriso de quem sabia que aquilo não podia terminar bem para ele.

-Ladrões! – Acusou Ragnar, gesticulando para seus homens. – Esses traidores querem meu ouro! Homens, prendam esses ladrões!

-Ele _ousa_... – Começou um gigante, mas foi interrompido por Vali.

-Ninguém me chama de ladrão!

Vali correu na direção de Ragnar. Os Einherjar ao redor dele tentaram resistir, mas foram lançados para longe com poucos golpes. Ragnar estava desarmado perante um gigante furioso, mas para seu mérito, ele não recuou. Einherjar fizeram um novo ataque a Vali, tentando pegá-lo pelas costas enquanto estava ocupado com Ragnar, mas Ailig, desarmada, se colocou entre eles e Vali.

-Eles querem silenciar a verdade! – Ela gritou para a população de gigantes e eu sorri ao ver que ela tinha entrado no jogo.

-LIBERDADE! – Gritou Erik e os gigantes urraram em resposta.

Nesse ponto, eu devo dizer: Eu nunca pretendi que isso se tornasse uma luta pela moral e os bons costumes. Eu só ia quebrar o banco. Fazer Ragnar mostrar seu ouro e cobrar até o último pedaço. Ele não iria querer entregar o anel e ele _seria_ necessário para o pagamento. Mas a coisa toda foi muito melhor do que eu esperava. Eu não precisei pegá-lo nas tecnicalidades, Ragnar condenou a si mesmo. Se ele sobrevivesse à luta, ele nunca mais teria a confiança dos gigantes.

Mas, assim como eu nunca esperei que a situação aconteceu, eu nunca esperei que o que aconteceu iria acontecer.

Os poucos homens que se mantiveram a favor de Ragnar tentavam recuar para posições defensáveis como o arco de portas ou escadas. Três lutavam com Ailig, que tinha roubado a lança de um e batia nos outros com ela. Os gigantes que não lutavam davam incentivo moral para os outros.

Na confusão, Magni escapuliu – para pegar o resto de seu tesouro, eu presumi – mas eu não dava a mínima. Ele ficasse com o tesouro. Eu tinha vontade de tê-lo para mim e era por isso que eu sabia que não deveria tê-lo. Eu sabia que cada soco que Ragnar estava levando de Vali seria um golpe que eu levaria se tentasse mexer com aquele tesouro. Não obrigado.

Ragnar e Vali pareciam igualmente pareados, se é que isso era possível. Ragnar era um humano e estava ferido, mas lutava com uma ferocidade que eu não tinha visto em todo o meu tempo de vida. Vali se igualava a ele, mas eu vi Vali começar a recuar depois de um tempo, enfraquecido pelos golpes que tinha levado. Eu não achei que isso seria possível, mas Vali estava perdendo.

Então eu notei.

Algo estava errado com Ragnar. Havia rugas repuxadas em torno de seus olhos, como se sua pele estivesse sendo esticada. Seus músculos pareciam maiores e seus olhos estavam amarelos. Não, tipo, realmente amarelos. Dava medo.

De repente eu me perguntei se havia alguma parte da maldição que Andvari não tinha me contado.

Vali se recuperou com um empurrão que desestabilizou Ragnar. Empurrando-o para o chão, Vali segurou o braço de Ragnar e passou a tentar quebrá-lo, mas Ragnar puxou o pescoço de Vali para mais perto e abriu sua boca, exibindo presas que um humano normal certamente não teria. Então ele mordeu o pescoço de Vali. Não como eu estava acostumado a fazer. Ele mordeu de verdade. Para tirar sangue.

E sangue ele tirou, junto com um naco de carne. Vali urrou de dor e se levantou segurando a ferida, tentando estancar o sangue. Ragnar saltou sobre as costas dele e mordeu o seu pescoço do outro lado, arrancando mais carne. Todos pararam. Ailig estava enojada. Os homens de Ragnar recuaram do sangue como se fosse algo pecaminoso ser tocado por aquilo. Ragnar de pé era quase do tamanho de Vali de joelhos e, por trás de Vali, ele colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Vali.

-Não! – Eu gritei, e corri na direção de Ragnar.

Eu estava usando Vali, sim. Mas eu ainda tinha alguns sentimentos por ele. Eu estava fingindo não ser humano, mas assim como um garfo não é um tridente, eu não podia ignorar minha natureza.

Meu grito chamou a atenção de Ragnar e ele sorriu para mim. Com um movimento, ele quebrou o pescoço de Vali e o corpo do gigante que eu amei caiu no chão inerte.

-Assassino! – Gritou um gigante estupefato.

Eu estava simplesmente furioso demais para liberar com palavras. Eu não tinha chance alguma, mas ataquei desarmado mesmo, de tão furioso que eu estava.

-Não! – Gritou Ailig, tentando me salvar.

Mas foi tarde demais. Antes que ela me alcançasse, Ragnar agarrou o braço com que tentei lhe dar um soco e me puxou. Eu me contorci para sair das suas garras – garras literais – mas ele me segurava com força. Ele mordeu meu ombro, pois eu tirei o pescoço da frente no último momento. Eu urrei de dor e meu sangue se misturou ao de Vali no chão do salão de Jarl Ragnar.

Eu só viria a entender isso bem depois, anos depois, mas a mágica do anel não apenas lhe deixa mais ganancioso. Ela substitui por ganância tudo o que lhe faz humano. Amor. Desejos. Morais.

A magia dos gigantes, como eu já disse, apenas altera a aparência das coisas, mas não sua essência. Um humano que pareça com um gigante, continua tendo as fraquezas de um humano. Mas existem magias, como a de runas, que podem mudar a essência das coisas. A magia dos anões é, em regra, feitas para realçar a essência das coisas, tornando-as melhores. Mas no caso do anel, a magia o torna a essência da superficialidade. O anel só serve de enfeite, mas ele é um enfeite tão bom que molda seus arredores para que sejam tão superficiais quanto ele.

O problema é que quando a sua essência muda o bastante, você pode sofrer uma metamorfose completa.

Mas o anel não pode mudar a sua essência sozinho. O ato de destruir uma parte da sua própria humanidade... Isso é você que tem que fazer. O anel só funciona como uma torcida que ninguém mais escuta para que você faça essas coisas – uma torcida bem persuasiva.

Ragnar tinha passado muito tempo com o anel. Ele ainda não tinha destruído completamente sua humanidade. Ainda havia coisas que mesmo Ragnar não faria. Mas essas eram poucas e ele estava na borda do abismo a tempo o bastante para o salto se tornar quase desejável.

E eu tinha lhe dado o motivo.

Eu não sei se ele sabia o que estava fazendo ou se só aconteceu, movido pela raiva, mas Ragnar me mordeu com aquelas enormes presas que ele tinha desenvolvido. Elas eram uma representação física do limite que ele tinha alcançado. Ao humilhar Vali, Ragnar quebrou suas próprias tradições. Ao matar Vali, Ragnar matou um de seus próprios soldados, outra coisa que ele jamais faria.

E, agora, ele tinha quebrado a terceira e última regra que ele jamais quebraria.

Ele feriu, pelas próprias mãos – ou boca – um hóspede debaixo do mesmo teto sob o qual ele ofereceu proteção.

Logo o meu grito era só mais um dentre os muitos gritos no salão.

Quando consegui abrir os olhos descobri o motivo: Ragnar se tornara um dragão.


	15. Erik Morre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar vira um dragão furioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu preciso fazer um enorme pedido de desculpas a quem interessar possa:
> 
> Meu HD inteiro foi perdido um tempo atrás e eu tive que substituir todo o computador. Quase nada era recuperável, o que quer dizer que perdi o resto da fanfic.
> 
> Isso me deixou muuuuuito mal por um tempo. Eu meio que me dedico mais do que devia a isso.
> 
> Combinando com o meu bloqueio em relação a outra fic, eu abandonei fics por um bom tempo, frustrado com o que tinha acontecido.
> 
> Pode parecer infantil. Talvez seja. Eu não tenho muita defesa a não ser que eu tenho depressão e às vezes a coisa menos importante na minha vida se torna algo enorme sem motivo algum e frustrações menores tomam um lugar central na minha vida e eu literalmente não consigo fazer nada por um tempo de tão acabado que eu fico.
> 
> Não estou dizendo isso para que me perdoem - eu sei que é muito chato quando um autor larga a fic na metade e você fica querendo mais.
> 
> Por isso eu estou vindo pedir desculpas. Depois que me recuperei da crise eu literalmente virei a noite escrevendo pra trazer o resto da fic para vocês. Está um pouco diferente da minha ideia inicial, mas isso tem que acontecer por que eu sou uma nova pessoa, meses depois, renovada, escrevendo. Eu espero que ainda gostem e me perdoem pela falta de educação em largar vocês.
> 
> Eu quero, também dizer, que cada Kudos e comentário faz o meu dia. De verdade. Eu agradeço a todos os que deixaram algo na fic. Essas fics estão entre os meus motivos de existir e as pessoas que as leem estão entre as maiores alegrias que eu tenho.
> 
> Muito obrigado por tudo.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vocês me ouviram falar muito sobre não ter medo. Sobre não estar mais em controle das minhas próprias ações e sobre como isso era perigoso. Bom, tudo chega a esse ponto. O ponto em que eu quase morri. O ponto em que o meu plano deu certo até demais. Tão certo que eu não tinha feito nenhum plano para o resultado, e até onde eu sei, se houvesse justiça no mundo, eu teria morrido ali mesmo. De novo.

 

Mas não morri.

 

Ragnar bem que tentou. Depois de arrancar um naco de carne do meu ombro - sem anestesia - ele cresceu em tamanho com escamas rasgando a pele e o corpo draconídeo se revelando por baixo. É claro que eu não sabia, na hora, por que aquilo tinha acontecido. Logo depois da batalha eu pensaria que Ragnar tinha enganado os deuses e morado em Valhalla por séculos como um humano, mesmo sendo dragão. Foi Ailig quem me explicou o acontecido depois. Ainda assim, eu não pude não me perguntar como os deuses não perceberam que ele pegara o ouro bem debaixo dos seus olhos.

 

Mas quando Ragnar se transformou bem na minha frente, eu só estava pensando que tinha irritado o cara errado. Os dedos dele se alongaram e engrossaram e se enrolaram ao redor do meu vestido. Ragnar abriu a boca de novo e o termo bafo de dragão nunca me pareceu tão acurado. Ele me içou do chão em direção à boca dele e dessa vez eu temi que ele não arrancaria um pedaço por vez. Mas nem Ragnar nem eu contávamos com a reação da multidão. Eles estavam assustados, sim, mas eles eram gigantes, guerreiros e uma multidão bastante revoltada. Três coisas que, individualmente são perigosas e que tinham sido postas em conjunto. Antes que eu pudesse tocar a boca de Ragnar uma mão do tamanho do meu tronco acertou a mandíbula do dragão e eu me vi sendo balançado de um lado para o outro enquanto Ragnar tentava se recuperar do golpe. Um urro de fúria veio da multidão Vários gigantes pegaram em armas. Uma lança voou e acertou Ragnar no peito, mas as escamas bloquearam a lâmina.

 

Da minha posição privilegiada lá de cima, eu conseguia ver Andvari, de volta à sua forma anã, recolhendo seu tesouro em uma tentativa de fugir da cena. Bom saber que ele era do tipo que trabalhava em equipe. Erik estava debaixo do pé do gigante que tinha crescido subitamente para enfrentar o dragão Ragnar. Eu imaginei que estava bem difícil para ele respirar. Não que eu estivesse super tranquilo. Meus ossos estavam sendo apertados por dedos escamosos e as garras dele pressionavam minhas costas de uma forma desconfortável. Eu imaginava que ficaria ainda mais desconfortável quando ele descobrisse que tinha garras. Ailig estava  correndo pela multidão, saltando entre os gigantes, espada em punho, tentando chegar em mim, mas o salão estava lotado e todos os gigantes tinham mais força física que ela...

 

Ragnar pareceu notar o perigo em que estava. Cercado de gigantes assassinos furiosos e capazes de mágica. Os gigantes não perceberam o perigo em que  _ eles _ estavam. Em um salão de madeira. Em um navio de madeira. Em frente a um dragão que já tinha matado gigantes quando ainda era um humano e que estava furioso por que alguém tinha roubado o tesouro dele. Indignado com o soco que tinha levado, Ragnar urrou, testando uma de suas novas habilidades. Eu desejei, como toda a minha força, que ele fosse um dragão negro, um dragão de prata, um dragão branco, um dragão marinho ou qualquer uma das muitas variedades de dragão que, segundo o D&D não cospem fogo. Mas não. Justo a minha sorte. Ragnar começou soltou um sopro de fogo amarelo vivo que engolfou os gigantes e ergueu a cabeça, soprando fogo não só no chão e nos gigantes, mas no teto de palha e madeira.

 

Se você não entende como fogo pode ser amarelo vivo, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa: Quanto mais quente o fogo, mais clara a cor dele - não coloque a mão em fogo azul só por que leu isso aqui; menos quente não quer dizer frio. As chamas que Ragnar estava disparando eram tão quentes que vários gigantes desapareceram ali mesmo, sem deixar rastros, como costuma acontecer com monstros. Alguns reagiram mais rápido e se transformaram em animais que voavam ou saltavam e corriam rápido, mas mesmo entre esses alguns morreram só de estar perto demais do fogo. Outros morreram tentando atravessar o teto em chamas e alguns poucos escaparam pelos buracos abertos pelo fogo. O gigante que bravamente se pusera a enfrentar Ragnar tinha crescido ainda mais e destruído parte do teto, mas como consequência ele teve apenas uma queimadura em parte do corpo, não o corpo todo.

 

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz por Erik estar debaixo do pé dele e invulnerável ao fogo, ou se me desesperava por Erik estar debaixo do pé dele. Eu também não sabia se devia me alegrar que ele parecia grande o bastante para triturar Ragnar ou ficar preocupado que ele era grande demais para me notar na mão de Ragnar. Eu procurei Ailig com os olhos, mas não a encontrei. De repente meu estômago afundou com a ideia de que todas as pessoas de quem eu gostava estavam morrendo por causa do meu plano estúpido de provocar um cara que matava gigantes. Enquanto isso, eu era a típica princesa indefesa capturada pelo dragão. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, eu estava presa em um crossover de Godzilla vs King Kong em que o gigante peludo tentava resgatar a moça das mãos do dragão - só que dessa vez eu não achava que ele estava tão preocupado com me resgatar quanto estava com destruir o dragão e bastava que Ragnar me segurasse com um pouco mais de força e eu seria pudim de David.

 

Ragnar devia estar pensando algo parecido com o que eu pensei por que ele claramente percebeu que estava em desvantagem. Ele abriu suas recém descobertas asas e as bateu num barulho que parecia um trovão e antes que eu pudesse protestar e colocar os braços sobre a cabeça ele destruiu uma viga e saltou por entre a palha em chamas, subindo em direção ao céu enquanto o prédio caía nas cabeças dos poucos gigantes que ainda não tinham abandonado as premissas. Surpreendentemente eu não fiquei aliviado ao estar fora do prédio. O lugar todo estava em chamas e a fumaça tinha essa mania incômoda de subir, portanto sobrevoar o prédio era sobrevoar uma cobertura de fumaça sufocante que quase não me permitia ver nada, nem respirar direito.

 

Eu me enchi de esperança ao ver Ailig de alguma forma se aproximando da cauda do dragão com os braços esticados como se fosse agarrá-la. Eu me senti menos aliviado quando percebi que ela não tinha subitamente aprendido a voar, mas que estava cavalgando a mão do gigante que estava tentando agarrar o dragão pela cauda. Ailig saltou da mão e agarrou a pata traseira do dragão sem que eu soubesse qual o plano dela e o gigante quase imediatamente agarrou o rabo do dragão, forçando uma parada súbita que quase me fez colocar meu café da manhã para fora.

 

Eu não vou mentir: Eu estava pirando. Eu estava a cerca de cinquenta metros do chão, que era um barco flutuando em um oceano extremamente gelado e pegando fogo. Altura não era algo que me assustava com frequência. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que subia ao sétimo andar e ficava com medo de olhar para baixo, se é que você me entende. Mas quando se está sobrevoando um mar de chamas com chances iguais de atingir o chão pegando fogo ou a água tão gelada que pode lhe matar, seguro apenas pelas mãos de um inimigo que  _ quer _ que você morra, você realmente deseja que o inimigo esqueça que você está ali. Por outro lado, se ele esquecesse e usasse a mão para dar um soco no gigante… Nenhuma das alternativas terminava bem para mim.

 

E agora tinha um gigante puxando a cauda do dragão Ragnar e ele começou a rodar o dragão no ar como se fosse uma clava, o que me deixou enjoado e me perguntando o que diabos ele pretendia acertar usando o Dragão… E a mim... 

 

-A minha mão! - Ailig estendeu a mão para mim, sem perceber que havia ao menos um metro de distância entre a mão dela e a minha.

 

-Eu não alcanço! - Eu gritei.

 

Ela ficou irritada e saltou para a perna dianteira do dragão, bem ao lado da minha, o que, na minha experiência, deveria ter resultado em um acidente horrível em que ela errada a perna e era lançada para fora do navio, mas isso não aconteceu por que Ailig era uma Valkyria e estava acostumada a lutar com monstros.

 

-Agora! Antes que ele nos jogue no chão! - Ela disse e eu agarrei a mão dela com ambas as mãos.

 

Infelizmente, o dragão estava me segurando com muita força e Ailig também não estava pegando leve com a força com que estava me puxando, o que só me maxucava mais. O dragão também notou o que estávamos fazendo e tentou atacar Ailig com uma baforada. Para esquivar ela saltou em minha direção, usando meus braços para se puxar ao invés de me puxar, mas dessa vez a pata do dragão abriu. Não para me libertar, mas para abrir espaço para ela. Se eu fosse um bom Einherjii, claro, eu teria aproveitado o momento, mas apesar de todo o meu heroísmo antes de morrer, apesar de todo o treinamento em Valhalla, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu tinha morrido inúmeras vezes, uma quantidade tão absurda de vezes que não levava mais isso a sério, como acontecia com a maioria dos Einherjii. Mas a súbita perda de milhares de companheiros de batalha e as perdas bem mais pessoais, de Vali e, até onde eu sabia, de Erik, tinham feito eu perceber, mais uma vez, a trágica condição de ser um Einherjii.

 

Embora eu não pudesse colocar isso em palavras naquele momento, se eu morresse ali eu morreria de vez. Sem renascimento. Por um lado, eu não queria morrer. Por outro, talvez eu devesse, por que até onde eu entendia, eu poderia ter evitado a morte de milhares de Einherjii se não tivesse escondido o meu plano para proteger meu namorado gigante e agora meu plano brilhante tinha matado o dito namorado e outro Einherjii.

 

Por outro lado, nada disso importava. Morrer ou não morrer. Eu iria morrer um dia, no Ragnarök, o julgamento final, supostamente inevitável.

 

Eu estava em conflito comigo mesmo e essa era a pior situação possível para travar desse jeito.

 

Como eu disse, eu poderia ter aproveitado a chance, mas não fiz e Ailig acabou presa comigo nas garras do dragão. Por outro lado, as chamas que Ragnar cuspiu acertaram a mão do gigante e ele foi forçado a soltar o rabo do dragão pela dor.

 

-Me solta sua lagartixa gigante! - Reclamou Ailig, antes que eu pudesse mandá-la calar a boca.

 

Ragnar não pareceu ter gostado daquilo e começou a apertar ainda mais. Alguém precisava ensinar um pouco de autocontrole a essa menina.

 

Enquanto isso, eu estava de olho no gigante, que agarrou uma viga em chamas do prédio e ergueu acima da cabeça, tentando acertar Ragnar, mas um CRACK embaixo dos pés dele chamou todas as atenções e o chão quebrou sob ele, derrubando-o no mar abaixo. E lá se vai nosso King kong. Ponto para Godzilla.

 

-Eu. Disse. - Ela falou entre os dentes. - Me. SOLTA.

 

Ailig, como eu disse, era uma Valkyria mais experiente em combate que eu estendeu a mão por baixo do seio exposto e puxou uma adaga de dentro das roupas de festa que ela vestia, enfiando a lâmina entre as escamas do dragão, que urrou de dor e afrouxou o aperto. E, antes que eu pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, ela abriu as garras de Ragnar e nós nos vimos caindo em direção ao chão. Eu não sei realmente dizer se essa era uma situação melhor ou pior, mas Ailig decidiu que era melhor, por que ela me agarrou pela perna e me puxou para perto dela.

 

-Tira o vestido! - ela gritou, uma coisa inapropriada para quande se estava prestes a morrer.

 

-Não é hora para isso! - Eu achei necessário dizer.

 

É, eu sei, não era hora para questionar a Valkyria boa de luta e pensar em coisas impróprias, mas eu estava com medo, raiva e em luto ao mesmo tempo e, nessa situação, poucas pessoas reagem com racionalidade.

 

-Tira o vestido, droga! - Ela disse, puxando o vestido e rasgando-o, deixando-me constrangido.

 

Eu não sabia - e até hoje não lembro - se ainda estava com o glamour funcionando, então se ela me viu só de cueca, ou viu Fenja nua, mas isso dificilmente importa. O que importa é que ela rasgou o vestido e amarrou em uma adaga. Ele a lançou em um mastro e a adaga ficou presa até o punho, o que é uma demonstração de força bem impressionante. Ela amarrou o pano na mão e segurou o meu braço esquerdo com a mão para um verdadeiro momento homem-aranha. Ou… Mulher-aranha… Na verdade foi mais Gwen Stacy, por que meu braço fez um CRACK horrível. E acredite, doeu.

 

Nunca,  _ nunca _ coloque todo o peso do seu corpo em um só braço em uma parada súbita. Acredite. Não funciona como nos filmes.

 

É claro que meu braço não foi a única coisa reduzindo a velocidade da queda. Ailig colocou muita fé em um vestido. O pano esticou e rasgou mais do que ela já tinha rasgado e nós voltamos a cair, mas dessa vez uma distância mais palatável. Quando meus pés tocaram o chão eu caí de cara na madeira muito mais por que minhas pernas estavam parecendo gelatina devido à adrenalina do que pelo impacto. Ailig não enfrentou o mesmo problema. Mas a essa altura deve ficar bem claro que ela era bem melhor nessa coisa de guerreira nórdica que eu.

 

-Se esconde! - Foi o conselho mais sensato que ela me deu, me agarrando pela cintura e me puxando para dentro de um estábulo… Feito de madeira com teto de palha, então talvez o bom senso tenha morrido com o conselho.

 

De alguma forma, isso funcionou. Nós vimos vários gigantes crescendo e diminuindo para lutar contra Ragnar, jogando lanças ou mastros e vigas contra as toneladas de escamas cuspidoras de fogo. Enquanto isso, eu estava perdendo a cabeça com tudo o que tinha acontecido.

 

-Erik. - Eu disse, e Ailig olhou para mim. - Ele morreu… Vali também…

 

-Ele era um gigante! - Ela protestou.

 

- _ Eu matei os dois _ ! - Foi a minha vez de protestar, e acho que Ailig percebeu, pela primeira vez desde que aquilo tinha começado, o quanto aquilo estava me afetando.

 

-David… Vali era um guerreiro, assim como Erik…

 

-Erik era pacifista! - Eu reclamei, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

 

-Erik não queria lutar ou matar ninguém, mas até ele compreendia que uma morte era melhor do que mil! Ele tentou ajudar… Do jeito dele…

 

-Ele foi esmagado! Pelo meu plano! E como isso ajuda?

 

Ailig abaixou a cabeça, tentando pensar. Ragnar rugiu à distância.

 

-FENJA! - Ele chamou. - APAREÇA! EU VOU LHE MATAR!

 

Ragnar tinha que trabalhar nas suas técnicas de persuasão. “Eu vou lhe matar” não é algo que se diz para alguém que você quer reencontrar. É meio desestimulante. Mas, mais importante, me lembrava de quem era a cupa. Ragnar estava me procurando. Era a mim que ele queria.

 

Eu me levantei.

 

-Aonde você pensa que vai? - Ela perguntou, segurando meu braço.

 

-É a mim que ele quer. - Eu disse, racionalizando. - Se eu me entregar…

 

-Ele vai continuar matando pelo ouro. Ele não é mais humano, David!

 

-E o que  _ você _ propõe, hã? Vai sair lá fora e voar enquanto luta contra um dragão cuspindo chamas? - Eu provoquei, sabendo que ela não poderia voar, mas os olhos dela giraram pelo quarto e um sorriso se abriu no rosto dela.

 

-Não. - Ela apontou para um cavalo branco relinchando alegremente em um canto dos estábulos. - Eu vou voar com meu melhor amigo aqui. Fique escondido, David. Você já fez um ótimo trabalho até aqui.

 

-Isso não é justo! - Eu reclamei. - É  _ minha _ culpa que a situação se agravou. Você não devia correr risco de vida por culpa minha!

 

Tirando o cavalo alado dos estábulos ela me encarou fixamente, tentando entender o problema.

 

-Não é culpa sua David! Isso tinha que acontecer! Alguém tem que parar os gigantes e isso não vai ser feito sem perdas! É para isso que Einherjar existem! Foi para isso que eu escolhi guerreiros a dedo! E eu não me arrependo, nem um pouco de ter lhe escolhido. - Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro quebrado e, quando eu gemi de dor, ela percebeu que um ombro estava quebrado e o outro estava sangrando, ferido pela mordida de Ragnar. - Você foi corajoso e mostrou uma inteligência que a maioria dos Einherjar não tem. Eu vou falar bem de você quando voltarmos. Agora descanse e fique vivo.

 

Ela realmente tentou me animar, mas eu não me sentia corajoso ou inteligente. Me sentia um idiota traidor. Se você nunca passou por isso, é algo difícil de entender, por que parece algo completamente irracional de alguém de quem você espera racionalidade. A reação de Ailig é normal, e ajuda, às vezes, mas nem sempre. O fato é: às vezes você espera muito de alguma coisa. Você coloca todas as suas esperanças e sentimentos naquilo e no final não sai exatamente como você queria. Não exatamente deu errado, mas também não foi perfeito. E o peso de todas as coisas que deram errado sobrepuja tudo o que deu certo na sua cabeça, transformando o que algumas pessoas vêem como uma vitória, em uma derrota monumental.

 

Eu estava sofrendo com isso amplificado pela ideia de que eu tinha acidentalmente matado um namorado e um amigo e tudo isso somado à culpa que eu sentia por minha inação ter matado Eiherjar no passado - sim, eu sei que não é culpa minha, os gigantes mataram meus colegas, mas na época eu me senti assim. É como o sentimento de atropelar uma criança que pulou na rua para pegar a bola. Pode não ser sua culpa, mas você ainda vai se sentir mal por isso.

 

Enquanto eu me sentia mal lá dentro, Ailig montou no pelo do cavalo e saltou para gloriosa batalha armada com uma adaga, o que me fez me sentir ainda pior. Ela sequer tinha uma arma decente. Não que estivessem em falta. Ailig foi um pouco impulsiva: Havia muitas armas de gigantes mortos espalhadas pelo chão do navio. Era esse o poder de dragão Ragnar, uma fera que aparentemente não conhecia limites de força e letalidade. Eu me perguntei se Ragnar ainda tinha acesso à sua força de Einherjii quando dragão. Me pareceu extremamente overpower, mas eu não achava que magia tivesse desenvolvedores fazendo o balanceamento do que é justo ou não. Se Ailig morresse ali… Então eu o vi. Andvari, correndo por entre as chamas com uma sacola de ouro, passando por corpos de gigantes caídos em batalha. Pendurada em sua cintura, a arma que cortou através de escudos e corpos de Einherjar e Valkyrias na última batalha. O mero ato de andar até ele parecia um esforço descomunal para o meu corpo, mas eu me forcei a sair no meio do caos para alcançá-lo. Ele era surpreendentemente rápido para um cara com pernas tão curtas.

 

-Não se aproxime mais garoto! - Andvari se virou para me avisar, a espada apontada para mim, e eu parei, com medo. - Nem pense nisso, moleque. Não está vendo ali mesmo? Se cair na tentação agora, vai perder tudo. Vai terminar como um dragão rancoroso e sem amigos! Deixe meu tesouro comigo e vá pra casa enquanto pode.

 

-Eu não quero…

 

-Eu já ouvi isso vezes demais garoto. “Eu não quero seu tesouro” é o que todo mundo diz. E nunca é verdade. Todo mundo quer tesouro. Todo mundo quer vida fácil. Você não pode ter o meu tesouro! Nem mais um passo!

 

O rosto de Andvari não estava exatamente reluzente. Não. Era como se uma sombra tivesse decido sobre ele e revelado a crueldade em seus olhos. De repente me veio à cabeça que a pessoa tem que estar bem obstinada com um tesouro para se meter entre um monte de gigantes e Einherjar furiosos que podem te matar com um golpe só para estar perto quando tiver a oportunidade de roubar o tesouro de volta - pelas chamas de um dragão se preciso fosse. E se ele sabia que a maldição transformava a pessoa em dragão, então tinha que ser ainda mais obstinado. Tão obstinado quanto Ragnar.

 

Ele se virou correndo e, com medo de o perder, eu o acompanhei.

 

Infelizmente, eu esqueci que era a mim que dragão Ragnar estava procurando.

 

-TE ACHEI! - Ele urrou, dando uma rabada em um gigante para tirá-lo do caminho e voando até mim com a bocarra aberta.

 

-DAVID, SAI DAÍ! - Gritou Ailig, batendo com os calcanhares no cavalo, que correu pelos ares na nossa direção, tentando competir com o dragão.

 

Eu parei, com raiva de mim mesmo, tentando pensar rápido no que fazer, quando um brilho dourado veio de trás de Ragnar.

 

O Anel.

 

O anel estava no rabo de Ragnar, juntos até mesmo em forma de dragão. O anel me lembrou de Andvari, a quem eu ainda tinha que parar. Eu tive menos de um segundo para pensar.

 

-Ladrão! - Eu disse, hipocritamente apontando para Andvari.

 

Ragnar estava furioso comigo. Era possível dizer que qualquer coisa era secundária em relação a me encontrar. Quase tudo, menos uma coisa. Ragnar ainda queria seu tesouro e ao ver Andvari correndo com a sacola de ouro, ele mudou de direção quase instantaneamente e voou com os braços da frente em forma de garras na direção de Andvari.

 

-Pivete maldito! - Disse Andvari, saltando para longe das garras do dragão, que ainda conseguiram se fechar em torno da sacola.

 

Eu tenho que admitir: Andvari não era alguém que se podia parar com facilidade. Quando um dragão levantou voo com seu ouro, ele segurou firme na sacola e se deixou ser carregado com o ouro. Ele preferia ser comida de dragão a soltar da sacola. Era um pouco assustador pensar que nós tinhamos convivido com esse maníaco por tanto tempo.

 

Ailig parou ao meu lado, o cavalo relinchando e bufando como se estivesse com raiva de mim. Ailig, por outro lado, parecia genuinamente indignada comigo.

 

-Por que diabos você saiu do esconderijo? Ele ainda quer te matar, sabia?

 

Eu apontei para a espada de Andvari.

 

-É a espada que quebrou escudos! Talvez consiga cortar pelas escamas do dragão!

 

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

 

-Bom trabalho! Agora vá se esconder! Eu vou pegar aquela espada!

 

-Mas…

 

Eu queria dizer que ela não tinha que se arriscar. Que eu podia morrer lutando com o dragão. Que eu não iria falhar de novo. Mas ela não parou para ouvir. Numa visão absolutamente linda, ela saltou para os céus em um vestido de festa com um seio descoberto e um sorriso no rosto. Ailig tinha me falado sobre como eu a inspirara a perseguir seus sonhos, mas naquele momento eu era quem estava babando por ela. Não que eu estivesse apaixonado. O lugar no meu coração ainda era de Vali. Não. Eu queria ser como ela. Voar para a batalha com coragem. Eu quase desobedeci a ordem, mas o urro de dragão me amedrontou e eu pensei que podia acabar estragando tudo para ela. Não. Era melhor que eu não causasse mais desastre do que já tinha causado. Me sentindo envergonhado eu corri de volta para o abrigo, esperando que o dragão não visse onde estava me escondendo.

 

Escondido no meu lugar seguro, entre os cavalos, eu observei a luta torcendo por Ailig. Andvari, que, no fundo, era tão covarde como eu, era incapaz de soltar do tesouro, mas igualmente incapaz de atacar o dragão com a espada. Ele só se apegava ao ouro e fingia não estar ali e, enquanto Ragnar estivesse ocupado, isso talvez funcionasse. Os gigantes, que antes pareceram bastante entusiasmados com a ideia de matar um dragão, tinham rapidamente perdido o ânimo. Os que não estavam mortas tinham fugido ou estava juntando suas famílias para fugir - eu respeitava os que não tinham só fugido, que eram a minoria, o que deixava muitas mulheres, velhos e crianças sozinhos, para se transformarem e fugirem. As mulheres e crianças gigantas não eram exatamente indefesas, mas eu ainda me sentia mal de as verem abandonadas pelos pais e maridos.

 

Entre as mulheres e crianças, contudo, eu vi alguém que não esperava ver. Menja. Erik. Por um segundo eu me perguntei se nossas façadas gigantas tinham sido baseadas em alguém de verdade, mas eu a vi sendo seguida por Zarina, a Einherjar Berserk negra que lutou contra Ailig e que fora capturada por Erik. Ela foi seguida por Maria e outras Valkyrias e Einherjar capturados. Treze deles. Nenhum carregava armas, mas eles correram até onde tinha se dado a batalha entre o dragão e os gigantes e todas, exceto Erik, tomaram armas do chão. Eu não me segurei. Abanei os braços e gritei por eles. Por sorte, Dragão Ragnar estava ocupado demais tentando matar Ailig, que voava ao redor dele com habilidade. Maria apontou uma espada para mim, mas Erik segurou o braço dela e a fez abaixar a espada. Ele correu até mim e eu até ele.

 

É, eu sei. Parece meio ridículo, como cena de filme, um correndo para os braços do outro. Mas, hey, eu achava que ele tinha morrido e ele provavelmente também achou que eu estava morto. Afinal, a última vez que ele tinha me deixado para trás foi quando Ragnar me tinha em suas garras. Quando ele se aproximou, eu o abracei com toda a minha força, só para ser lembrado pelos meus ombros de que um deles estava quebrado e o outro estava sangrando como uma fonte de água.

 

Erik, por sinal, estava completamente encharcado.

 

-Como diabos você sobreviveu? - Ele me perguntou, tocando com cuidado o meu ombro quebrado, tentando sentir os ossos.

 

-Ailig. - Foi tudo o que eu achei que tinha que responder enquanto chorava de alegria ao ver Erik vivo. - E você?

 

-Quebrei o chão com minha força de Einherjar quando fiquei debaixo daquele gigante. Depois nadei para longe e quebrei o chão de novo para chegar no navio. Bem a tempo de vero gigante afundar também. - Ele deu de ombros. - Decidi que era hora de libertar as garotas.

 

-E que hora. - Comentou Zarina, olhando para o dragão.

 

-Vocês são uns grandes idiotas, sabiam? - Reclamou Maria, parecendo insegura com a espada que conseguira. - O que vamos fazer? Tem um dragão sobrevoando o navio e nós não podemos virar pássaros e fugir.

 

-Nós podemos sair pelas passagens que levam a navios por todo o mundo. - Comentou Erik.

 

-E o dragão? - Perguntou Zarina. - Eu queria poder voar! Assim poderia lutar com o dragão…

 

-As saídas! - Eu pensei, minha cabeça, de repente, funcionando a mil.

 

-Não! Sem fugir! Lutar! - Protestou Zarina, de forma concisa, mas eficaz.

 

-Tem uma porta que leva ao Titanic! - Eu disse, convencido.

 

Todos me olharam como se eu estivesse louco.

 

-É a porta que Ailig usou para tentar me matar, lembra? - Boas memórias, quando seus amigos quase lhe matam e seus supostos inimigos lhe salvam. - Me levava ao fundo do mar, num lugar tão frio e com tanta pressão que mesmo meu corpo de Einherjii pôde suportar apenas alguns segundos! Eu falei com Ailig uma vez sobre isso. Todo mundo acha que é um erro na magia, mas eu discordo. Nós achamos que é a saída pro Titanic, que está repousando em uma fenda tão funda que é impossível recuperar o navio completo.

 

-E como diabos isso nos ajuda? - Perguntou Maria. - Não podemos exatamente sair po ali!

 

-Ragnar vai atrás do seu tesouro onde estiver! - Eu falei, como se fosse óbvio. - Se pudermos tomar uma parte do tesouro de Andvari e jogar lá…

 

-Ele vai seguir… - Completou Erik, com um sorriso.

 

-E não vai aguentar por muito tempo. - Sorriu Maria. É um bom plano!

 

-É um plano covarde. - Comentou Zarina, irritada.

 

-Não temos tempo para um duelo até a morte! - Reclamou Maria, e se virou para os outros guerreiros e guerreiras. - Bom trabalho, David. Agora vocês dois, fiquem aqui. Nós vamos lidar com o dragão.

 

Era a segunda vez que uma garota me dizia para ficar escondido enquanto ela ia lutar com um dragão. E, pela segunda vez, foi bem óbvio que esse era o curso certo de ação. Eu sentei com Erik enquanto algumas Valkyrias pegavam seus cavalos voadores para carregar os Einherjar que estavam ali.

 

-Hinata, eu vou voar com você, ok? - Disse Maria, subindo no cavalo de uma Valkyria asiática com uma lança previamente usada por um gigante, ambas voando em direção ao dragão com bravura.

 

Erik sentou no chão tremendo de frio e eu sentei junto tentando aquecê-lo - mas eu sentia que estava apenas ficando com frio e não ajudando muito.

 

-Eu fiquei muito aliviado de lhe ver vivo. Eu achei que o dragão tinha lhe matado. - Disse Erik, sorrindo para mim.

 

-Me desculpe. - Eu sentia que precisava dizer aquilo, que tudo aquilo era minha culpa e pedir desculpas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. - Isso é minha culpa e no final das contas… São elas que têm que lutar por mim.

 

Ele olhou para mim com pena e ia passar a mão pelos meus ombros, mas desistiu ao ver o estado em que eu estava.

 

-Eu entendo. Eu me sinto assim o tempo todo. Um Einherjar que não consegue lutar. Cada inimigo que eu não mato são dois ou três companheiros meus mortos. Cada vez que entro em uma batalha eu me pergunto o que diabos estou fazendo… Eu me senti muito culpado por decisões que tomei… E isso é importante. Se você não se sentisse assim não seria muito melhor que um monstro sem sentimentos… Mas tente não pegar pesado demais consigo mesmo. Olhando para trás… Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse feito algo que fizesse os Einherjar pensarem que eu era digno, que fizesse uma Valkyria pensar que eu era digno. Eu acho que foi a minha capacidade de me colocar em risco, não a mera habilidade de matar ou algo assim. E você tem isso, David. Você veio até aqui se arriscando por Ailig. E ela agradece, eu tenho certeza. Talvez ela estivesse casada se nós não tivéssemos chegado até aqui. Tente focar nisso. Nas coisas boas. Em como você pode fazer os outros felizes. Em como você já os fez felizes. Você só tem que pensar nos erros na medida em que eles podem lhe ajudar a crescer. Qualquer coisa além disso… Por quê você está chorando?

 

Eu não estava chorando. Isso foi besteira de Erik. Era sói que tinha caído água nos meus olhos. Muita água. Erik era quem tinha que parar de pingar em mim, isso sim.

 

Mas eu via a sabedoria nas palavras dele.

 

Não que eu tenha sido capaz de aplicar isso com perfeição no resto da minha vida. Eu usaria essa filosofia de vez em quando, quando o peso da minha consciência ficasse grande demais, mas em geral, eu sempre me culpei - e talvez sempre venha a me culpar - pelos problemas da minha vida. Não que eu não quisesse me libertar da culpa dos meus feitos, mas existia uma certa humildade naquela forma de pensar. Humildade para admitir que ele não era o único culpado por tudo, e ao mesmo tempo, ele era culpado por algumas, não todas, as coisas boas no mundo. Mas, sendo honesto, eu ainda tinha dificuldade de ver outras pessoas como culpadas pelos próprios atos. Sempre que eu me envolvia, era tudo culpa minha. Eu era arrogante. Eu achava que só eu tinha agência no que estava fazendo. Que as outras pessoas não podiam ter escolhido diferente e, portanto, não tinham escolha. Apenas eu tinha. E eu tinha escolhido errado. Portanto, era tudo culpa minha.

 

Mas não era. Ailig era quem estava lutando. Andvari tinha feito escolhas, e no fim tudo dependeu da escolha de Ragnar, que eu jamais poderia imaginar se daria como se dera. Sim, eu enganara pessoas como Vali, mas elas também escolheram;  _ ele _ também escolhera. Ele não pudera fazer uma escolha consciente e talvez eu não deva dizer que ele escolheu, mas a decisão de levar a situação até o desastre que tinha se tornado não era só minha culpa. Era culpa dos gigantes, era culpa de Andvari, era culpa de Ragnar e, ao menos um pouco, era culpa de Ailig, Maria e Erik. Hoje eu sei disso conscientemente, mas ainda não sinto isso. É o quão arrogante eu sou. Mesmo quando sei que não foi minha culpa, eu sinto que foi, por que eu e apenas eu sou capaz de fazer algo em relação a isso. Eu ainda tenho muito a aprender, mas naquele dia ao menos isso eu aprendi de Erik.

 

-Você é uma boa pessoa, David. - Disse Erik e eu me senti um pouco melhor, não por que eu acreditasse no que ele dizia, mas por que me fazia bem pensar que os outros me viam assim. - ABAIXA!

 

Foi uma mudança súbita, mas necessária de assunto, considerando que tinha um dragão perseguindo uma Ailig em fuga desesperada, vindo em nossa direção.


	16. Andvari, o Peixe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David descobre que dragões são venenosos.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

-Me dá! - Gritou Ailig, lutando contra Andvari pela espada enquanto fugia do dragão, o cavalo em disparada sem controle na nossa direção.

 

-Eu vou conseguir o meu anel! - Gritou Andvari, puxando a espada de volta para as próprias mãos.

 

-Eu vou pegar seu maldito anel! - Disse Ailig, apelando à rasão.

 

-O Anel é _meu_ ! Ele quer voltar para _mim_! - Ele disse, a voz cheia cheia de suspeita.

 

Enquanto Ailig tentava chutar Andvari de cima do seu cavalo o dragão voava atrás dela. Ele talvez tivesse soprado fogo no cavalo, se Zarina não estivesse abraçando sua boca com os dois braços, mantendo a mandíbula dele fechada. Talvez Zarina estivesse usando sua força de Einherjii para segurar a boca do dragão, mas ao olhar para ela eu lembrei de um documentário no Discovery Channel em que um tratador de animais montava em um crocodilo e segurava a boca do animal com fita adesiva enquanto explicava que a boca do crocodilo era longa e pesada demais para ele abrir. Fechar é fácil, a gravidade ajuda, mas ele precisa se esforçar bastante para abrir a boca e se você colocar só um pouco de força pra manter a boca fechada ele não consegue mais abrir. Zarina era uma enorme fita adesiva mantendo a boca de Ragnar fechada e Ailig provavelmente devia sua vida à garota que tinha tentado matá-la alguns dias antes. Eu mantive a cabeça baixa junto com Erik, rezando para que desse tudo certo. Nós ouvimos o som de madeira quebrando e o relincho de dor do cavalo de Ailig, assim com o grito de Andvari e os diversos sons dos animais que nos rodeavam implorando por suas vidas em diferentes sons. Então algo pesado e duro caiu nas minhas costas e algo ainda mais pesado caiu sobre aquilo e eu fui cercado de palha, madeira e animais, alguns mortos, alguns vivos e se debatendo.

 

Eu não podia ver muito a não ser a poeira e lascas de madeira à minha frente, o chão coberto de palha perto do que eu estava e a virilha de um porco morto com uma viga perfurando sua barriga como se fosse uma estaca de madeira. Eu não podia ver Erik, mas sentia sua mão sobre a minha nuca, agarrando meu cabelo, como quando ele me puxou para o chão. Eu podia ouvir os gemidos e o choro de alguém que me parecia muito distantes. Minha respiração estava difícil. Eu tentava inspirar, mas parecia que eu simplesmente não tinha força para isso. Eu tentei mover minhas pernas e toquei em alguma coisa com o pé. A “coisa”, que devia ser um cavalo ou outro animal, sentiu, e respondeu escoiceando minha perna bem no joelho. O animal escoiceou de novo e dessa vez bateu de relance, mas com a dor do primeiro golpe, aquele doeu ainda mais. Minha perna doía. Se estava quebrada ou não, eu não sabia, mas estava doendo e isso apenas adicionava ao meu desespero.

 

Esse também foi o momento em que eu percebi que os gemidos eram meus, não de mais alguém. Eu estava gemendo de dor e respirando pesado, lutando por cada inspiração. Eu também notei que os meus gemidos e respiração não eram nada comparados aos sons vindos lá de cima, os urros de um dragão e os gritos indiscerníveis de Ailig, Maria, Zarina e Hinata. De repente, sem aviso nenhum um peso extra caiu sobre os detritos sobre as minhas costas.  Desesperado, eu gritei. Eu gritei com toda a força restante em meus pulmões.

 

-David? - Perguntou Maria, lá de cima. David, onde você...

 

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar eu ouvi o rugido do dragão e de repente a madeira sobre mim se aqueceu. O peso sobre as minhas costas aliviou e depois incrementou absurdamente. O dragão tinha pisado sobre a pilha em que eu estava. Eu logo fui empurrado de cara no chão com o peso enorme esmagando meu corpo. Eu gritei de novo, chorando.

 

Ok, antes de julgar, se você nunca ficou enterrado embaixo dos escombros de um prédio, você não sabe como é estar completamente imóvel sabendo que você deveria estar saindo dali, sem poder respirar direito e sem conseguir dizer se alguém pode lhe ouvir ou fazer algo.

 

Erik, contudo, estava ali para me ajudar.

 

-David! Calma, vai dar tudo certo! - Ouvir a voz dele foi uma bênção.

 

-Erik! Meajudaporfavorporfavorporfavor…

 

-Eu vou ajudar! Eu vou ajudar, Erik! Mas você vai precisar empurrar também…

 

-Eu não consigo!

 

É, eu estava desesperado. A maioria das pessoas ficam assim. Mas Erik tinha experiência em situações de perigo em que parecia não ter saída. Ser um Einherjii pacifista não podia ser fácil.

 

-David, nós somos Einherjii. Nós podemos empurrar essas vigas para longe. Mas você precisa invocar sua força.

 

-Eu não consigo!

 

É, eu sei que estou parecendo um bebê chorão a essa altura, mas eu estava apavorado.

 

-Sim, consegue! Você já fez isso antes!

 

É, eu tinha feito… Mas nunca em um combate de verdade e mesmo no meu melhor período, eu não fora exatamente o mais forte ou hábil dos Einherjar.

 

-Ok.... Ok… - Eu tentei me convencer que eu podia fazer aquilo. - Ok… Ok… Eu consigo…

 

-Ok, comigo. Se acalme. Respire…

 

Eu tentei, mas era difícil com um dragão pisando os detritos sobre a minha cabeça.

 

-Agora! - Disse Erik.

 

Nós empurramos.

 

Eu tentei empurrar com os dois braços, tentando invocar a força de Einherjii, mas a única coisa que consegui foi um ombro quebrado ainda mais dolorido que antes e a sensação de humilhação quando alguma coisa na luta acima fez o mundo de detritos me jogar no chão.

 

-Não adianta! Não consigo empurrar!

 

-Conseguiu sim! Eu senti a viga a se mexer do seu lado! - Era mentira, claro, mas às vezes você só precisa achar que estava dando certo para continuar tentando até dar certo. - É o peso do dragão que nos pôs para baixo! Nós precisamos empurrar o tempo todo, até ele ter que andar ou voar ou sei lá. Você consegue!

 

-Eu sou inútil! Me desculpe! - Eu perguntei, perdendo as esperanças.

 

-Inútil? E aquela vez que você lutou contra Zarina? Mano a mano? Ela é uma berserk, cara! - Eu tentei me lembrar de quando Zarina tinha me atacado com os punhos e como eu tinha “lutado” (é, eu tinha apanhado mais que lutado, mas sei lá, eu precisava auto-confiança e aumentar a história pareceu ajudar) mesmo estando com medo. - Vamos, você consegue! Comigo! Três, dois um…

 

Eu gritei e empurrei. Gritei por causa da dor dos meus ferimentos e da necessidade de adrenalina para ajudar com as emoções ( se é que eu tenho adrenalina, estando morto). No começo, nada aconteceu. Nós ainda estávamos sendo pressionados por um dragão e eu me sentia inútil, mas alguma coisa me fez me sentir mais forte. A confiança que eu tinha ganho me fez continuar empurrando e, dessa vez eu senti algo diferente. Eu sabia que estava mais forte. Só não sabia até onde isso podia me ajudar.

 

Então o peso mudou de lugar. O dragão levantou uma perna ou algo parecido aconteceu e, de repente, eu estava empurrando a viga sobre a minha cabeça. Eu ouvi o relincho de um cavalo que tentou se levantar junto comigo, mas o animal estava claramente a caminho da morte, o que era uma pena.Eu vi Erik ao meu lado, sujo e ferido, com uma perna perfurada, mas de pé e levantando a viga sobre nós. Quando olhamos ao redor, Maria tinha nos visto, enquanto Zarina, Ailig e Hinata estavam ocupados demais.

 

Hinata tinha cravado uma espada na boca do dragão e estava embaixo entre as mandíbulas de Ragnar, mantendo-as abertas enquanto Zarina e Ailig se aproximavam. O dragão pensou em voar, mas Zarina agarrou sua calda e fincou-se no chão segurando uma viga. Ragnar tentou balançar a cauda para soltá-la, mas foi inútil. Ailig chegou com a espada e cortou a cauda do dragão com um só golpe, banhando Zarina em sangue de dragão, não que ela parecesse se importar, embora as pinturas corporais dela não estivessem mais visíveis debaixo de um mar de vermelho.

 

-Meu anel! - Gritou Andvari, que estava transformado em algum pequeno animal e saltou em direção ao brilho na cauda do dragão, arrebatando-o para si.

 

Por mim ele que ficasse com aquilo. Ailig tinha a espada e ela tinha cortado a cauda do animal como se não fosse nada. Eu estava satisfeito de estar fora dos escombros e eu e Erik jogamos a viga para longe.

 

-Vamos atrás dele! - Disse Erik, eu não sabia por que. Talvez tenha sido coisa de ultima hora, Erik não tinha se tocado que não precisávamos do anel; talvez Erik só tivesse tido uma sensação de que precisaria do anel depois… Ou talvez ele soubesse que devíamos ter todas as vantagens possíveis na luta, mas eu achava que estávamos bem e podíamos ignorar Andvari. Ainda assim, fui com ele para longe do dragão.

 

Andvari se transformou em um guepardo e correu rápido como o vento, mas eu e Erik tinhamos acessado nossa força de Einherjii e nós saltamos juntos atrás dele, percorrendo longas distâncias com um só salto enquanto atrás de nós Hinata saltava da mandíbula do dragão que tinha começado a cuspir fogo para tirá-la de lá.

 

-Zarina! - Gritou Ailig e Zarina pegou a espada e brandiu contra o pé - ou melhor, contra a tornozeleira de Ailig, que quebrou e ela saiu voando com a espada atrás do dragão.

 

Enquanto isso, depois de preso debaixo de escombros eu desfrutava a liberdade de correr e saltar como um Einherjii, orgulhoso com meu progresso. Então o mundo saiu de baixo dos meus pés. Incapaz de evitar, tonto e subitamente exausto, eu caí para a frente. O som da queda deve ter chamado a atenção de Erik, que ficou indeciso entre me ajudar e pegar Andvari. Foi quando eu senti os braços de Maria passando ao meu redor.

 

-Ôa, cowboy. _Tranquilo_.

 

Eu estava muitas coisas, mas _tranquilo_ não era uma delas. Eu estava tonto, o estômago revirando como se eu fosse vomitar e, de repente meus músculos tinham perdido a força e minhas pernas eram como gelatina.

 

-O que está acontecendo? - Eu toquei o meu ombro ferido. - Eu perdi muito sangue?

 

-Seu poder de Einherjii teria lhe mantido andando por horas com um sangramento. - DIsse Maria e “Claro que manteria” eu pensei, concluindo que os deuses não se preocupavam com a minha morte desde que eu morresse lutando. - O que diabos lhe mordeu?

 

Pressentindo que ela ia me dar sermão eu gemi e apontei com a cabeça para Ragnar… Um dos três, ao menos.

 

-O _dragão?_ \- Ela perguntou assustada, e eu acenei com a cabeça. - _Puta que los pares_ , mordida de dragão é venenosa! Você ficou andando por aí com esse negócio?

 

Eu abanei a cabeça de novo.

 

- _Mierda_. Eu vou chamar Ailig. Ela tem que lhe levar para Hotel Valhalla, agora mesmo. Nós podemos cuidar dessa situação sozinhas. Ela pode lhe levar voando.

 

Maria se levantou e ia embora até Ailig quando eu segurei sua mão e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

 

-Não me venha com essa de herói, David. Não vamos perder você também. Deixe o trabalho com os profissionais agora. - Ela disse, me deitando contra uma pilha de entulho.

 

Da minha posição eu podia ver tanto Ailig, Hinata e Zarina lutando contra Ragnar, Pé de Vento, o cavalo de Ailig, com a perna quebrada, lutando para se levantar e Erik lutando contra Andvari pelo anel. Esse último era o que me preocupava mais. Erik estava desarmado. Andvari… Bom, ele estava desarmado, mas Andvari se transformava em lobos, ursos e águias, arranhando e rasgando Erik. No começo eu achei que eram ilusões como as minhas e me perguntava onde ele as tinha aprendido. Andvari deveria ser péssimo com ilusões, até onde eu sabia. Mas ele não estava usando glamour. Parece que ele era, na verdade, um ótimo mago, mas sua magia era diferente da magia dos gigantes, ou ao menos da magia que eu conhecia. Andvari, aparentemente era um shapeshifter legítimo. Ele podia mudar seu corpo físico, o que colocava Erik em certa desvantagem… Ou colocaria, se ele não fosse um Einherjii. Andvari se transformava em um lobo e atacava, mas Erik o levantava acima da cabeça e tentava paralisá-lo, provavelmente para não machucá-lo, mas ele se tornava um urso para competir em força com Erik. Ele não necessariamente vencia, então se transformava em uma cobra e Erik saltava para longe, para não ser picado. Ele se transformava em uma águia para fugir e Erik saltava vários metros no ar e o agarrava pela pata, puxando-o para mais perto do chão. Andvari se tornou um urso de novo e a pancada da queda abriu um buraco - outro - no navio e os dois caíram dentro d’água. Mas Andvari era, agora, um tubarão e Erik era um Einherjii com muito frio e fora do seu elemento.

 

Enquanto isso, Maria tinha contado a Ailig o que tinha acontecido, aos gritos. Eu acho que Ragnar as entendeu, por que ele deu um urro que parecia uma risada e atacou Ailig, especificamente, com vigor renovado, provavelmente para impedi-la de me ajudar. Ailig, incapaz de fugir rápido o bastante, tentou se defender com a espada. A boca do dragão se fechou sobre a lâmina e ela quebrou em três pedaços diferentes, deixando Ailig indefesa perante o dragão. Zarina, por sua vez, saltou em direção ao dragão e engalfinhou-se com ele dentro da boca dele, socando a garganta enquanto segurava uma mandíbula aberta. Eu queria gritar para ela parar de ser louca. Se ela fosse mordida também, Ailig só poderia levar um de nós sem cavalo. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Ao invés disso, Ailig deixou o assunto nas mãos das Einherjar e veio voando até mim.

 

-Droga. Droga! Eu devia ter percebido. Desculpa, David, eu devia ter notado! - Ela disse, me pegando nos braços como se eu fosse uma princesa da disney e ela o príncipe encantado.

 

-Ailig!

 

Erik estava tentando sair da água com uma mão fechada em um punho, segurando alguma coisa. Ele tremia e sua boca estava azul de frio, mas ele parecia ter conseguido o que queria.

 

-Ótimo! - Gritou Andvari, saindo do buraco com Erik. - Fique com o Anel, garoto! Fique com toda a porra do tesouro, se quiser! - Ele grita, apontando para o monte de ouro perto do buraco de onde eles saíam. - Mas eu os avisei! Vocês não são melhores que Ragnar ou qualquer um dos heróis anteriores! Vocês são gananciosos até o osso e vão sofrer as consequências! Eu os avisei e eu estou cansado do seu tipo que se acha bom demais para cometer erros!

 

Ailig se aproximou de Erik e me colocou no chão, ao lado dele.

 

-Nós não queremos roubar seu ouro, anão maldito! - Gritou Ailig. - Nós não somos gananciosos como você!

 

-Eu? Eu venho avisar sobre a maldição, evitar o desastre e _eu_ sou o ganancioso?

 

Eu não sabia até onde ele estava falando a verdade. Eu tinha - e ainda tenho - a ligeira sensação de que Andvari sofria parcialmente da maldição, mas isso podia ser só o fato de ele ser, em geral, um cara bem suspeito e rabugento que não confiava em nós e estava esperando sempre a chance de nos enganar e matar. Eu tinha medo de que ele estivesse falando a verdade e nós tivéssemos a maldição, mas eu simplesmente não confiava mais nele.

 

-Nós precisamos do Anel para matar o dragão! - Diz Ailig.

 

-Diga o que quiser. Eu assisti todas as suas mentiras e testemunhei o resultado! - Ele aponta para o dragão. - Eu estarei observando enquanto o Anel corrompe sua alma!

 

Enquanto eles discutiam, Erik se esgueirou para longe com o Anel. Quando Andvari percebeu, ficou ainda mais furioso.

 

-Veja! Ele lhe traiu! Abandonou o amigo morrendo e levou o Anel para si! - Ele diz, apontando para Erik, correndo pelo navio, encharcado e com frio.

 

Infelizmente, dragões, aparentemente, têm uma ótima audição e quando ouviu aquilo, Ragnar, que estava lutando com Zarina, Maria e Hinata saltou no ar voando à toda a velocidade e atacando Erik, que estava correndo para a mesma saída. Ao mesmo tempo, Ailig percebeu que minha situação estava agravando e saiu voando comigo em seus ombros para a saída que dava para Boston. Eu estava prestes a sair quando vi Erik, na borda da saída que dava para o Titanic. Ele joga o anel fora um segundo antes de as chamas de Ragnar o engolfarem. Eu não o vi mais antes disso, mas vi Ragnar, furioso, saltando para a saída, teletransportado para uma saída milhares de quilômetros abaixo do nível do mar, seguindo por Andvari, se transformando em Peixe no meio do salto para a saída. Então eu fui levado para boston, ainda sofrendo nas mãos de Ailig.


	17. Eu estou sendo vigiado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusão da história.

Eu acordei onde eu normalmente acordava depois de um treino em Valhalla. Ailig estava ao meu lado, esperando para me contar o que acontecera. Erik jogara o anel na passagem para o Titanic. Andvari e Ragnar foram, ambos, atrás do anel, mas não antes de Ragnar jorrar fogo sobre Erik.

 

-Erik… Não sobreviveu. - Disse Ailig, triste, e eu me encolhi de decepção. - Desculpe. Eu queria poder fazer algo por ele, mas eu estava lhe carregando e não pude…

 

-Eu sei… - Eu disse, consciente de que nada que Ailig tentasse fazer naquele momento ajudaria.

 

A culpa era minha, afinal.

 

-Mas o plano funcionou. O navio afundou. Ragnar morreu… Eu acho… Ele não apareceu mais e não acho que mesmo ele sobreviveria àquilo por algum tempo. E todos os outros escaparam. Nós libertamos os escravos humanos. A maioria buscou as autoridades imediatamente. A história nos jornais é de que o FBI acabou de descobrir um novo enorme esquema de tráfico humano e trabalho análogo a escravo. Foi meio que importante… Você salvou muitas vidas.

 

-Não… Erik salvou.

 

-Maria disse que a ideia foi sua…

 

-Então eu devia ter me arriscado e feito funcionar não é? Ao invés disso, eu fiquei escondido até o veneno começar a fazer efeito. E Erik salvou aquelas pessoas… E morreu...

 

Ailig colocou a mão no meu braço.

 

-É normal ficar se sentindo mal por causa disso. Todos nós estamos. Você precisa de algumas semanas de descanso. - Ela sorriu, tentando me fazer me sentir melhor. - Eu acho que posso comprar um daqueles kits de mágica quando estiver lá fora.

 

-É. Eu gostaria disso… - Eu realmente não estava com humor para aquilo, mas ela parecia se esforçar tanto para me animar que eu me sentira mal de não agradá-la.

 

Então o rosto dela mudou de um sorriso para algo mais preocupante.

 

-Hum… Helgi quer lhe ver assim que acordar. E eu não acho que ele está feliz com o resultado da nossa… “Aventura”...

 

Helgi não estava satisfeito. Mas tudo bem. Eu também não estava.

 

-Você foge no meio da noite, se infiltra no navio, não dá uma palavra por  _ meses _ e me volta com um monte de companheiros à beira da  _ morte _ ? Eu deveria revogar de vez o seu direito de ser Einherjii! O que acha disso, hã? É morte! Permanente!

 

Eu senti aquilo, novamente, o medo da morte que lhe deixa ainda mais ansioso do que eu já estava. Eu sentia culpa pelas mortes dos meus companheiros e medo pela minha própria vida, raiva de mim mesmo - quase sentia que merecia morrer - e tristeza, tudo de uma vez. Meu corpo estava tremendo de confusão. Eu simplesmente não sabia que era possível sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

 

-E se Zarina está certa, vocês lutaram  _ do lado dos gigantes _ no maior massacre a Einherjar que já aconteceu na história do Valhalla!

 

-Senhor, não foi bem assim! Nós estávamos infiltrados, iríamos estragar nosso disfarce se não…

 

-Calada, Valkyria! Você também está na lista de cortes de gastos do mês! Zarina pode ter achado a luta divertida, mas eu chamo de  _ traição _ ! - Ailig se calou, mas não sem ficar bastante irritada e emburrada. - Se tivessem ajudado na luta, talvez não  _ tivessem _ que continuar infiltrados, pensaram nisso? Vocês são os culpados pela morte de mais de três mil Einherjar! O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

 

Ailig abriu a boca, mas eu fui mais rápido.

 

-Bom, nós não somos tão culpados quanto você, não é?

 

-Como é, moleque?

 

-Quem caiu na armadilha de Ragnar? Quem mandou milhares de Einherjar para morrer, podendo ter ficado no seu castelo onde eram imortais?

 

-Não  _ ouse _ …

 

- _ Quem _ não percebeu os inimigos debaixo do próprio nariz? Deixou inimigos se infiltrarem e atacarem pelas costas dos seus soldados? Quem deixou  _ uma Valkyria ser sequestrada _ ?

 

-A culpa...

 

- _ É sua _ ! Se tomasse mais cuidados com os Einherjar que aceita aqui, talvez isso não tivesse acontecido! Se tivesse mais cuidado com encontrar inimigos infiltrados, talvez isso não tivesse acontecido! Se tivesse o cuidado de fazer uma _ estratégia de verdade _ , talvez isso não tivesse acontecido!

 

É, isso não era realmente justo com Helgi. Ele fora enganado por Ragnar. Muitos Einherjar tinham sido igualmente enganados. Mas ele também não estava sendo justo comigo. E ele ao menos tinha a obrigação de fazer isso certo. Ele  _ era _ o responsável pelo hotel. Eu era só um moleque iniciante nisso e, para ser junto, eu tinha limpado a sujeira dele… Mais ou menos… Bom, ao menos eu tinha colocado debaixo do tapete. Agora ele não tinha só uma derrota monumental com sabe-se-lá quantos mortos. Ele tinha um navio inimigo afundado, ainda que a um alto preço. Ele devia me agradecer, na verdade.

 

Não que eu estivesse pensando sobre isso. Mas às vezes o peso da culpa fica grande demais para segurar sozinho. Por isso eu joguei tudo sobre ele…

 

Meu monólogo terminou com Helgi e eu nos encarando por sobre a mesa com olhares pesados até que ele decidiu dizer algo.

 

-Se dependesse de mim, você receberia uma morte permanente, garoto… - Ele inspirou profundamente. - Felizmente para você, o Pai-de-Todos retornou durante os meses da sua ausência. E ele decretou que o hotel está de luto com a tragédia e que a responsabilidade não deve cair sobre você ou nenhum dos seus amigos. Ele ainda parece acreditar que você é inocente. Eu sei que você não é. Então já que você quer que eu tome mais cuidado, eu vou tomar. Eu estou de olho em você, garoto. Então você vai voltar pro seu quarto e viver a vida de um Einherjar normal até o maldito Ragnarök. E eu espero não ouvir mais de você até lá.

 

Nós saímos da sala dele furiosos. Nenhum de nós estava feliz com aquele resultado. Ailig esperava ser recebida como uma heroína, que ela realmente era. Eu… Eu só queria ser deixado em paz. Ao invés disso, eu estava sendo vigiado. Fantástico.


End file.
